Revolution
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: [TRANS FICT] /HunHan and the rest of EXO/ Luhan ditangkap dan dijadikan eksperimen. Ia kebingungan dan membutuhkan jawaban. Mereka membuatnya melakukan hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan, tubuhnya terikat intim dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dan menurut orang yang menangkapnya, semua ini bertujuan demi satu hal: untuk menyelamatkan dunia./ YAOI. Chap 10 updated! Mind to Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**Revolution**

by

**purplekies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Translator::** Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung

**Pair::** HunHan and the rest of EXO

**Genre:: **Angst & Romance

**Warnings::** Rated M untuk adegan dewasa, tema yang berat, dan bahasanya. Yaoi/BL/boy x boy. Jika tidak suka jangan baca.

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakit.

Itulah yang Luhan rasakan saat ini. Seakan kepalanya meledak dan anggota tubuhnya terbelah. Kedua matanya terpejam, terlalu berat juga terlalu lelah untuk dibuka, ia tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada juga tidak mengerti alasan mengapa dirinya merasakan sakit.

Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang sudah menuntunnya pada perasaan ini. Tapi yang muncul hanya gambaran dirinya saat terakhir kali ia pergi ke kelas terakhirnya di universitas. Apakah ia pulang ke apartemennya setelah itu? Apakah ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya untuk makan malam bersama?

Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Dan Luhan kembali jatuh tertidur dalam kesakitan juga rasa frustrasi.

Selanjutnya Luhan menyadari dirinya telah terbangun adalah saat ia memiliki kekuatan untuk membuka matanya dan melihat kamarnya untuk pertama kali. Ini tidak terlihat seperti apartemen nyaman miliknya. Buku-bukunya menghilang, laptop-nya, meja belajarnya. Yang ada hanya sebuah tempat tidur. Sebuah tempat tidur kecil di kamar berpenerangan temaram yang sangat besar. Tidak ada jendela. Tidak ada kursi. Tidak ada lagi penerangan lain. Hanya ada ia dan tempat tidurnya. Dan Luhan merasa ketakutan sehingga ia menutup matanya kembali dan tertidur.

Luhan terbangun di ruangan yang sama, hari demi hari. Tak ada yang mengunjunginya. Tak ada yang berbicara padanya. Luhan sangat membutuhkan sinar matahari. Untuk bisa melihat hal lainnya. Ia sudah bisa berjalan sekarang dan ia mencoba meraba dinding untuk mencari pintu. Tapi tak ada satupun.

Semua pakaiannya berwarna putih. Dan ia berjalan dengan bertelanjang kaki. Setiap hari ia terbangun di tempat tidur, gemetaran. Bukan karena dingin tapi karena ketakutan dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah orang tuanya tahu ia menghilang. Mungkin saja tidak, ia pikir, ia hanyalah seorang murid pindahan dari China dan orang tuanya hanya mengeceknya sekali setiap bulan. Dan itulah saat Luhan sadar bahwa ia bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya menghilang.

Luhan takut untuk tidur. Ia takut terbangun di tempat yang sama lagi dan lagi. Ia butuh seseorang untuk memberi tahunya di mana ia berada. Ia tahu ada seseorang yang menjaganya karena ada perban baru di tangannya, di perutnya, di dadanya dari luka yang ia sendiri tidak ingat kapan ia dapatkan. Ia tidak tahu hari apa ini dan terkadang ia terbangun dengan kepala yang sakit. Terkadang ia merasa tenang. Tapi sebagian besar, ia merasa mati.

Luhan duduk sambil mengira-ngira apakah ia sedang dibius. Maka itu akan menjelaskan mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat banyak hal dan mengapa ada bekas suntikan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Seperti seseorang sedang melakukan eksperimen pada dirinya. Tapi apa yang tidak ia mengerti adalah mengapa ia tidak pernah melihat orang lain. Mengapa tidak ada seorang pun yang datang untuk bicara padanya.

Dan dengan hanya memikirkan ini saja, ia segera tertidur.

Gelap saat Luhan terbangun. Lebih gelap dari biasanya. Tak ada cahaya lagi dan Luhan merasa... berbeda. Luhan menelan ludah kelu, ia tahu perasaan apa ini. Perasaan ini tidaklah asing untuknya dan ini memuakkan baginya karena sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Sekarang jelas bukan waktunya untuk merasa begitu panas dan berat. Begitu... terangsang dan bergairah. _Tapi kenapa_? Luhan berteriak putus asa dalam kepalanya dan dia berjalan tanpa arah di dalam kamar, berharap dapat menenangkan dirinya. Berharap dapat mengusir rasa gairahnya. Bukan ini yang ia butuhkan. Ini menyakitkan dan Luhan menabrakkan punggungnya ke dinding kamar untuk kemudian jatuh merosot dan kembali tertidur, dengan hati-hati ia mencoba untuk tidak menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

Luhan terbangun lagi dan kamarnya masih gelap. Luhan takut, bagaimana jika dia buta? Bagaimana jika obat-obatan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang bajingan ini ternyata merusak penglihatannya? Tapi Luhan melupakan semuanya saat ia merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan saat terakhir kali ia bangun. Ternyata masih. Ia mengerang, ia ingin bebas dari ereksinya yang berdenyut-denyut. Haruskah ia melakukan itu? Di sini? Menyentuh dirinya sendiri? Luhan menggigil karena dingin dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya, semua ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Dia tidak menyadari dirinya telah kembali tertidur. Tapi dia terbangun saat merasakan sepasang bibir di atas lehernya dan tangan yang menjelajahi tubuhnya. Luhan mengerang saat ia merasakan seseorang menyentuhnya, membelai pahanya. Luhan mencari pegangan tanpa sadar dan menarik rambut orang itu hingga memunculkan suara pelan akan kepuasan dari orang itu. _Dia laki-laki_, Luhan menyadarinya di dalam kegelapan. Ia pernah tidur dengan laki-laki dan perempuan sebelumnya. Tapi ini, ini berbeda. Menggairahkan. Menggetarkan hati.

Luhan tak bisa melihat apapun namun ia bisa merasakan sebuah jari meluncur masuk dan keluar dari hole-nya dan ia mencoba untuk rileks, secara mengejutkan ia percaya pada orang itu. Luhan menyukainya. Rasa dari kulit orang itu saat ia menghisap lehernya dan hamparan mulus dada bidangnya sampai ke pinggang rampingnya. Ia merasakan orang itu memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Luhan dan Luhan memeluknya, menginginkan orang itu untuk memiliki dirinya sepenuhnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak Luhan terakhir kali berhubungan intim dengan seseorang. Ia merasa begitu putus asa. _Begitu_ _butuh_ pelampiasan. Dan ia membiarkan dirinya dikontrol oleh orang itu. Orang itu lembut dan juga kasar pada saat yang bersamaan. Luhan menyadarinya di antara napas yang terengah-engah dan bergerak menyongsong tusukan orang itu.

Tangan orang itu menggenggam ereksinya dan Luhan menyongsongkan juniornya pada tangan orang itu. Ia merasa sangat sensitif dan ingin tahu sampai berapa lama ia bisa tahan. Pada awalnya tangan orang itu bergerak pelan naik turun di junior Luhan namun semakin cepat seiring dengan tusukan juniornya ke dalam hole Luhan sementara ia sendiri memeluk leher orang itu.

Luhan mencapai klimaks dan membebaskan benihnya sementara orang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dan Luhan mendekat padanya, memeluknya, seolah takut dia akan menghilang dan ia akan ditinggalkan sendirian dalam kebingungan. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyentuh Luhan setelah berhari-hari. Satu-satunya orang yang Luhan ketahui nyata keberadaannya. Luhan berpegang erat padanya hingga ia jatuh tertidur.

Luhan bangun dalam keadaan polos tanpa pakaian dan sendirian. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi semalam bukanlah mimpi. Ada bekas tanda dan gigitan orang itu di tubuhnya tepatnya di perut dan di dadanya. Ia gemetar karena kedinginan juga karena apa yang ia ingat semalam. Setidaknya ia _berhasil_ mengingatnya. Mengetahui ada orang lain selain dirinya di luar sana itu sedikit menghiburnya.

Sebuah pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan Luhan melihat orang lain untuk pertama kalinya. Orang-orang berpakaian putih. _Jas laboratorium_. Masker bedah menutupi wajah mereka dan Luhan tahu mereka tidak sedang menolongnya. Ia duduk di sana di tempat tidurnya, bahkan tidak peduli bahwa ia masih bertelanjang saat ia memandang mereka masuk satu per satu. Salah satu dari mereka memegang lengannya dengan kasar dan Luhan melawannya namun yang lainnya memegang lengannya ke samping dan Luhan menyerah, terlalu lemah untuk melawan lagi.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah sesuatu telah disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun di ruangan yang sama, berpakaian lengkap. Tapi sekarang ada yang berbeda di tengah ruangan, ada sebuah meja, segelas air di atasnya, makanan dan ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sana. Orang itu tersenyum padanya saat ia menatapnya dan Luhan hanya balas menatap.

Dia tidak memakai masker bedah. Luhan bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia mengenakan jas laboratorium seperti orang yang sebelumnya tapi Luhan bisa melihat dia... orang yang baik. _Tidak_, Luhan pikir selagi ia duduk untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. _Tak ada satupun dari orang-orang ini yang baik_.

"Siapa kau?" Luhan bertanya dan menyadari suaranya serak karena lama tak digunakan. Orang itu, tidak kelihatan begitu tua, mungkin masih remaja, seusia dengannya, mengisyaratkan ke arah meja dan sebuah kursi di hadapannya.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Luhan untuk dapat merasakan kakinya sendiri. Tapi ia berjalan pelan mendekatinya, merasakan dinginnya bagian logam dari kursi saat ia menariknya ke belakang. Ia duduk di hadapan orang itu dan menatapnya, menyadari betapa mudanya dokter ini.

"Makanlah." Katanya dan Luhan suka suaranya. Suaranya lembut dan hangat dan Luhan tanpa sadar telah mengangkat sebuah sendok untuk makan. Ia menjatuhkannya beberapa kali, setelah sekian lama ia hampir melupakan bagaimana cara menggunakannya dan orang itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Luhan merasa tak nyaman namun ia terus saja makan dan berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

Makanan itu asing baginya. Basah dan juga hangat. Luhan tak menyukai rasanya tapi ia tetap memakannya perlahan. Ia tidak ingin orang itu pergi. Ia ingin orang itu tetap tinggal. Hell, ia hanya ingin seseorang untuk tetap tinggal dan mengingatkannya bahwa ia tidak sendirian dan tidak gila. Bahkan mungkin orang ini bisa memberi tahu di mana ia berada.

Ia menghabiskan makanannya dan segera mengeringkan isi gelasnya. Itulah saat ia menyadari bahwa seingatnya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia makan di tempat ini.

Luhan hendak memikirkan hal lain yang mungkin telah terlupakan olehnya saat orang itu berdehem menyiapkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya dan Luhan hanya mengerjap.

"Aku ingin pulang." Jawab Luhan, tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menyampaikan pesan yang ia maksud dengan lantang dan jelas meskipun ia tahu hal itu takkan mungkin terjadi. Ia tidak peduli lagi di mana ini. Juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka telah lakukan padanya. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Pergi jauh. Ke manapun selain tempat ini.

Sang dokter mengangguk padanya.

"Aku mengerti." Dia berkata. "Tapi aku khawatir aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi."

Luhan tidak terkejut.

"Kecuali kau memberi kami hasil."

Luhan menatapnya bingung. "Hasil? Apa maksudmu? Hasil apa?"

Sang dokter tersenyum sedih padanya. "Kau akan tahu sekarang."

Luhan terus menatapnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan sang dokter. Ia sudah cukup bingung dengan semua ini.

Sang dokter bergeser di kursinya dan Luhan melihatnya mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil dari bawah meja. Bola itu seperti kristal dan begitu pas di genggaman sang dokter.

Dia meletakkan bola itu di atas meja di antara mereka.

"Gerakkanlah."

Luhan menatap sang dokter, merasa aneh dengan perintahnya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada bola itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan sudah akan meraih bola itu namun sang dokter menjauhkannya. Luhan menghentikan tangannya mengambang di udara dan sang dokter menatapnya.

"Tanpa menggunakan tanganmu."

Luhan menatap bola itu lagi setelah sang dokter meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menggerakkan bola ini tanpa menggunakan tangannya? Apakah ini sebuah lelucon? _Mungkin ini lelucon_, pikir Luhan. Namun sebelum Luhan bisa berpikir lebih jauh, sebuah pintu dari sudut lain kamarnya yang ia sendiri tidak pernah tahu keberadaannya, terbuka dan seorang dokter lainnya berjalan masuk.

Dia tinggi, Luhan mengamatinya, tegas namun memiliki wajah yang tampan. Rambutnya emas kecoklatan dan matanya indah dan Luhan melihatnya memegang bahu sang dokter pertama.

"Kau terlalu baik." Dokter kedua berkata, matanya menatap tajam pada Luhan.

Dokter pertama lalu berdiri dan mengisyaratkan kursinya. "Kalau begitu kau yang tangani."

Dokter kedua hanya menyeringai dan dengan senang hati mengambil alih, membiarkan dokter pertama berjalan menuju pintu lain dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tak seperti dokter pertama, Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan yang satu ini. Ia tahu dia sedang mengamatinya dan Luhan menatap ke samping, menghindari pandangannya.

"Eksperimen nomor empat dua kosong." Sang dokter memulai dan Luhan seketika merasa ngeri. Jadi ia _adalah_ sebuah eksperimen.

"Namaku Luhan." Jawab Luhan, ia benci dipanggil seperti itu.

Sang dokter menyeringai lagi. "Bukan aku yang menamai."

Luhan menolak untuk menatapnya. Ia ingin dokter yang pertama kembali. Dia terlihat lebih ramah.

"Eksperimen 4-2-0, kau pasti bingung."

Pandangan Luhan berubah dan dengan putus asa ia menatap sang dokter.

"Bukan hanya bingung tapi juga oh sangat membutuhkan jawaban." Sang dokter tersenyum lebar. "Jadi aku akan membuat perjanjian denganmu."

Luhan bergeser tidak nyaman di kursinya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan sang dokter.

"Gerakkan ini tanpa menyentuhnya." Sang dokter menatap bola di atas meja dan kembali menatapnya. "Dan aku akan menjawab satu pertanyaanmu."

Kesal, Luhan menggunakan kedua tangannya dan seluruh kekuatannya untuk memiringkan meja. Sudah cukup dengan semua hal ini. Mereka mempermainkannya. Mereka ingin ia menggerakkan bola ini tanpa menyentuhnya, baik kalau begitu. Dengan lemah Luhan sedikit memiringkan meja sehingga bola itu bergulir ke sisi lain dan Luhan mendengar sang dokter tertawa.

"Bukan seperti itu." Dia berkata, geli. "Tapi dengan apa yang kau miliki."

Luhan menatapnya lebih bingung. _Apa yang sedang dia bicarakan?_

Sang dokter mungkin merasa cukup untuk kali ini lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan Luhan merasa ingin sekali menahan sang dokter. Menghentikannya agar tidak meninggalkannya sendirian lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan beberapa ilmuwan berjalan masuk dan Luhan hanya diam menatap mereka menyingkirkan mejanya, peralatan makannya yang sudah kosong dan kursi yang diduduki sang dokter.

Sang dokter menunduk menatapnya, bola itu ada di tangannya dan ia menyerahkannya pada Luhan. "Bermainlah dengan ini."

Luhan mengamati bola itu di tangannya, baru menyadari bahwa bola itu sedikit berat. Ia mendongak untuk bertanya pada sang dokter mengapa benda ini sangat penting dan kemudian menyadari bahwa dia sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Tunggu!"

Sang dokter berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku..." Luhan mulai berkata. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menggerakkannya?"

Hening dan Luhan khawatir sang dokter tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tidak yakin mengapa ia menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Ia sudah membuktikan hari ini pada sang dokter bahwa ia tidak bisa menggerakkannya tanpa kedua tangannya.

"Kau akan menggerakkannya." Sang dokter berkata pelan dan Luhan mencoba mendekatinya untuk mendengar perkataannya lebih jelas.

"Aku akan membuatmu menggerakkannya."

Dan dengan itu, sang dokter berjalan keluar ruangan, menutup pintunya di belakang meninggalkan Luhan yang sangat kebingungan dan juga kesepian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tahu menggerakkan bola itu tanpa menyentuhnya adalah hal yang bodoh namun ia masih terus mencobanya. Ia terus menatap bola itu sampai matanya berair dan kepalanya sakit namun bola itu tetap tidak bergerak seincipun.

Pernah ia sekali melemparkan bola itu ke seberang ruangan karena terlalu frustasi, membuat bola itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi orang dengan masker bedah di wajahnya masuk dan malah memberikannya bola yang baru.

Luhan tak pernah merasa sefrustasi ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa ia sedang berada dalam sebuah kurungan, diamati dari jendela yang tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya. Ia menghabiskan hari-harinya hanya untuk meraba dinding, mencari jalan keluar. Ia bahkan beberapa kali meninju pintu yang tempo hari digunakan para dokter, berteriak minta dikeluarkan. Tapi tak ada yang peduli untuk menjawabnya.

Lalu suatu malam, sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang takkan pernah bisa Luhan lupakan.

Luhan terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang dengan seseorang tengah merabanya, menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya dan Luhan tahu orang ini bukan orang yang sama dengan orang yang sebelumnya. Orang ini juga tak mengenakan pakaian dan penerangan temaram di kamarnya menunjukkan bahwa orang ini mengenakan masker dan dia benar-benar kasar juga ganas, tidak selembut orang pertama. Luhan tahu orang ini tak bisa melihatnya karena masker yang dia kenakan menutupi matanya dan Luhan mencoba mendorongnya menjauh, takut orang ini akan menyakitinya. Tapi orang ini kuat dan Luhan berteriak dalam kesakitan saat ia merasakan orang ini mendorong juniornya memasuki Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan mencakar wajah orang ini, meninju dadanya tapi orang ini malah bergerak lebih cepat menusuk holenya. Dan setiap tusukan, luhan menangis, memohon padanya untuk berhenti.

Orang ini menahannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Luhan, terengah-engah, masih terus menusuk hole Luhan dan mencoba mencapai klimaksnya. Kelihatannya orang ini mulai frustasi dan itu membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat, menusuk Luhan lebih keras lagi. Luhan merasa dirinya seperti robek menjadi dua bagian. Ini terasa begitu sakit dan mungkin lebih dari menimbulkan luka lecet. Luhan berpaling, tak berdaya dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dari matanya dan ia melihat bola itu di lantai di sampingnya. Luhan mencoba untuk meraihnya. Andai saja ia bisa menjadikannya senjata, menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala orang ini, memukulnya hingga dia berhenti dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri, memukulnya hingga—

Bola itu bergerak seinchi ke arahnya dan Luhan tercekat dalam keterkejutan.

Bola itu bergerak. Luhan menatapnya, terkejut. Ia tak percaya ia bisa menggerakkannya tanpa menyentuhnya.

Lalu kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka dan orang ini berhenti menusuknya. Luhan merasakan orang ini mengeluarkan juniornya dan Luhan terbaring di sana dalam keterkejutan setelah apa yang ia alami dan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Ia tak bisa melihat laki-laki bermasker itu. Ia takut padanya. Tapi sebelum orang bermasker bedah membawanya pergi, Luhan bisa mendengar orang itu mengucapkan kata 'maaf' dengan pelan dan lembut kemudian Luhan diam-diam menangis.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar lagi dan Luhan berhenti menangis, menghapus air matanya dan menatap ke arah pintu. Mereka adalah dua orang dokter yang tempo hari bicara padanya dan Luhan meraih selimutnya, menutupi dirinya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan darah di bibirnya dari hasil perbuatan orang bermasker itu dan ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis lagi.

Saat orang bermasker bedah melewati dokter pertama, mereka berhenti berjalan. Lewat mata berairnya Luhan bisa melihat wajah ramah sang dokter mendekati orang itu dan mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut, penuh simpati, lalu orang bermasker bedah membawanya keluar dari ruangan.

"Tidak seharusnya kau terlalu dekat dengan eksperimenmu sendiri seperti itu, Suho." Dokter berwajah tegas berkata padanya.

Suho hanya menghela napas. "Kaulah yang seharusnya bersikap lebih lembut pada Luhan dan berhenti bersikap jahat, Kris."

Kris memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Luhan yang hanya menatap mereka seakan kehilangan arah dan kebingungan.

"Bangun dan pakailah." Kata Kris, menyerahkan pakaian padanya.

"Kau sudah membuat bola itu bergerak. Kami akan memberikan jawaban yang sudah kau tunggu-tunggu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**( Kalian bisa baca cerita aslinya yang berbahasa inggris disini **_http: story/view/285621/revolution-action-angst-romance-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan_** dari author hebat **_**purpleskies**_** : **_http: profile/view/240589_** )**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:: pulang kerja iseng buka AFF dan nemu ini fict. Langsung jatuh cinta dan sudah berniat untuk membuat terjemahannya. Maaf kalo bahasanya berantakan dan sulit dimengerti. Nyx juga masih belajar, jadi mohon dimaklumin. Yang mau baca story asli bisa langsung ke alamat yang Nyx tulis. Story-nya udah complete di sana. **

**Chapter kedua menyusul beberapa hari lagi :) **

**Yang mau me-review silahkan di review. Terima kasih~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revolution**

by

**purplekies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Translator::** Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung

**Pair::** HunHan and the rest of EXO

**Genre:: **Angst & Romance

**Warnings::** Rated M untuk adegan dewasa, tema yang berat, dan bahasanya. Yaoi / BL /boy x boy. Jika tidak suka jangan baca.

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berada di ruangan lain, duduk dengan gemetar di kursi berhadapan dengan dokter berwajah tegas. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit setelah apa yang orang itu lakukan padanya dan untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin agar mereka menyuntiknya dengan apapun itu yang bisa membuatnya tertidur sepanjang waktu. Namun kilasan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu seakan menamparnya dan akhirnya ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menerima jawaban apapun itu yang Kris, dokternya, janjikan padanya.

Suho, dokter yang lain, yang kelihatan ramah, pergi dan Luhan mendengar Kris menyuruhnya pergi untuk melihat keadaan orang itu. Seolah dialah yang menjadi korban dan bukannya Luhan.

Luhan berpegang pada pinggiran kursi lebih erat selagi menunggu Kris mulai bicara.

"Aku menjanjikan jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu." Kata Kris dengan tampang senang sambil duduk kembali di kursinya dan Luhan ingin tahu apakah dia yang sudah membuat Luhan merasakan semua hal ini. "Tapi aku hanya bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan."

Kali ini Luhan menatapnya.

"Aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan lainnya." Kris tersenyum lebar. "Jika kau bisa menggerakkan bola itu lagi."

Sejujurnya Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menggerakkan bola itu. Hal itu membuatnya takut. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Mengapa ia berada di sini? Apa yang telah mereka lakukan padanya? Ini hanyalah beberapa pertanyaan yang Luhan ingin ketahui jawabannya. Tapi Luhan tahu Kris takkan menjawab semuanya kecuali ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan dan dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia terlalu lelah.

Maka ia memilih satu pertanyaan yang dirasanya paling penting untuk saat ini.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

Kris menatapnya lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Karena dunia membutuhkanmu."

Luhan mengerjap pada Kris dan ia tahu ia kelihatan lebih bingung dari sebelumnya.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang masuk akal." Luhan mengernyit.

"Tapi itulah jawabannya." Kata Kris dan Luhan berusaha mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melemparkan bola itu ke wajah Kris. Bagamana bisa dia memberikan jawaban seperti itu? Itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya tahu di mana dirinya berada. Itu juga tidak membuatnya mengerti satu halpun yang telah terjadi. Dan kenapa juga dunia membutuhkannya?

"Sekarang, kau akan menjalani beberapa tes."

Luhan menatapnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Tes? Setelah apa yang baru saja ia lalui? Setelah apa yang baru saja ia lihat?

"Tes apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan lemah dan salah satu pintu di ruangan terbuka dan memperlihatkan orang-orang dengan masker bedah di wajahnya berdiri di samping sebuah mesin treadmill.

"Pertama kita akan mengukur kecepatan." Kris menjelaskan, mengisyaratkan asistennya untuk memulai dan Luhan mendorong mereka menjauh dengan sisa kekuatannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu lelah." Bantah Luhan namun Kris mengabaikannya dan mulai mempersiapkan mesin treadmill tersebut. Luhan menyerah untuk melawan mereka dan membiarkan mereka mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan tes.

Tapi kelihatannya ini bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang Kris rencanakan.

Luhan tidak tahu berapa banyak tes yang telah ia lakukan tapi ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Mereka membuatnya berlari di mesin treadmill tiga kali, menyuruhnya melempar benda dengan berat dan ukuran yang berbeda-beda, dan bahkan mereka mencoba menenggelamkannya untuk melihat seberapa lama ia bisa menahan napasnya. Dan ketika Luhan tidak menuruti kemauan mereka, mereka menyentaknya dengan menyalurkan listrik ke tubuhnya, mengejutkannya agar terjaga.

Ini kali keempat Luhan berlari di atas mesin treadmill hingga akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah. Ia berdarah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan kakinya yang lemah membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Luhan bisa merasakan listrik dialirkan ke kulitnya dan jika itu beberapa menit yang lalu ia akan tersentak bangun untuk kemudian kembali berlari. Namun tidak dengan sekarang, ia terlalu lelah, terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun.

Luhan terbaring di lantai, terengah-engah. Tak ada yang menyentuhnya atau membangunkannya dan ia berterimakasih karena ditinggalkan sendirian. Ia belum pingsan tapi merasa seakan sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara mesin berderu di sampingnya, mendengar denyut jantungnya sendiri yang pelan namun lemah. Setelah beberapa waktu ia melihat seseorang bergerak di atasnya dan ia tahu itu adalah Kris.

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya." Luhan mendengar Kris berkata dan ia merasa tenang. "Bawa dia kembali dalam keadaan hidup setelah 15 menit."

Luhan tak menyukai waktu pendek yang diberikan padanya untuk beristirahat tapi meskipun begitu ia tetap berterimakasih untuk 15 menit ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun di ruangan lain, terhubung dengan sebuah mesin. Ia tidak tahu apakah waktu 15 menitnya sudah habis atau belum, tapi ia merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Otot-ototnya terasa nyeri karena tes yang ia lakukan dan ia meringis setiap kali bergerak.

Duduk, ia melihat kabel-kabel menancap di tubuhnya. Luhan merabanya dengan jari-jarinya dan melihat ke mana kabel ini berujung. Satu set mesin yang lain.

Luhan sudah akan mencabut kabel-kabel itu tepat ketika seseorang melarangnya.

Kris memasuki ruangan dan menatapnya. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat takut, tak memberikan Kris kesempatan untuk melihat betapa rapuhnya ia tapi ia tahu Kris bisa melihatnya. Sang dokter menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disampingnya, mengamatinya.

"Kulihat kau sekarang sudah beristirahat dengan baik." Kris berkata dan memberikannya sebuah bola. "Gerakkanlah."

Luhan menatap bola itu, rasa frustasi mulai terbangun dalam dirinya. Ia memandang bola itu, membencinya dan berharap bola itu meledak di wajah sang dokter. Ia menghela napas saat bola itu hanya balas memandang, tidak bergerak.

"Aku tidak bisa." Luhan bergumam, bahunya terjatuh lemas. "Aku tidak tahu caranya."

Ia mendengar Kris menghela napas berat dan Luhan menatapnya.

"Kenapa kita bahkan tidak bisa melewati tahap ini?" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, sebuah kerutan terbentuk di wajah tampannya. "Yang lainnya tampak mengalami kemajuan yang pesat."

Luhan memandangnya. "Ada yang lain selain aku?"

Ia ingin tahu di mana mereka dan mengapa ia tak pernah melihat mereka. Apakah mereka ditahan dan dipaksa menggerakkan bola tanpa menyentuhnya juga?

"Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka pada level ini." Kris mendekatinya. "Hanya mereka yang bisa melewati tahap ini."

Luhan memandang bola itu lagi. Ia mengerti apa yang Kris katakan. Ia harus memberikan mereka hasil jika ia ingin mendapatkan jawaban, melihat orang lain, pindah dari kurungan apapun ini yang memenjarakannya. Ke mana? Luhan berpikir. Tapi yang terpikir olehnya hanya satu jawaban. Sebuah kurungan yang lebih besar.

Luhan memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada bola itu, mencoba membuatnya bergerak. Ia butuh jawaban sekarang, sangat membutuhkannya dan kemudian ia merasa sakit kepala karena terlalu keras berkonsentrasi. Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan berhenti, terlalu lelah dan frustasi untuk bisa melanjutkan.

Kris terlihat kecewa, Luhan memperhatikannya, dan Kris mengisyaratkan asistennya untuk masuk. Orang-orang dengan jas laboratorium dan masker bedah. Mereka melepaskan kabel-kabel yang menghubungan Luhan dengan mesin dan mengembalikannya ke kamarnya.

Luhan kembali tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada satupun yang mengunjungi Luhan lagi dan ini membuatnya cemas. Tak ada satupun yang membawanya keluar ruangan untuk melakukan tes lagi. Tak ada satupun yang memerintahnya untuk menggerakan bola tanpa menyentuhnya meski ia tahu ia memang masih ditugaskan untuk mencobanya. Mereka memberinya sebuah rak dengan ratusan bola dan Luhan dengan putus asa terus mencoba menggerakkan salah satu dari mereka setiap harinya.

Kembali sendirian dan kebingungan membuatnya frustasi. Kembali ditahan dengan cara ini. Luhan merasa sudah cukup dengan semua ini dan menggedor dinding, meminta mereka untuk membiarkannya keluar. Ia tidak peduli kepalan tangannya terasa sakit karena terus menggedor dinding tebal dan suaranya parau karena terus berteriak. Ia ingin melelahkan diriya sendiri dengan ini ketimbang menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuat bola-bola itu bergerak.

Tiba-tiba, dinding yang ia gedor terbuka dan Luhan melindungi pandangannya saat cahaya terang menyambutnya. Luhan menyipitkan matanya dan sudah akan berjalan masuk saat sesuatu didorong ke arahnya. Luhan menangkapnya dan terjatuh ke belakang sebelum pintu kembali menutup, membiarkan Luhan melihat apa yang ia pegang.

Ternyata seorang laki-laki. Seorang pemuda, terlihat seumuran dengannya, pikirnya. Dia tak berpakaian dan lemah dan Luhan menggesernya sehingga ia bisa menggendongnya. Dan saat ia melakukan itu, tangan pemuda itu bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju tangan Luhan dan sesuatu dalam dirinya menunjukkan. Saat itulah, Luhan menyadari bahwa pemuda ini adalah orang yang memeluknya malam itu.

Bukan orang bermasker, bukan. Luhan tahu itu bukan dia. Dialah yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut kala itu. Yang bercinta dengannya. Setidaknya, itulah yang Luhan rasakan pada saat itu. Cinta. Datang dengan caranya yang aneh.

Ia tahu ini adalah dia saat Luhan membelai wajahnya. Dia tampan. Kurus dan rapuh pada saat yang sama namun tampan. Luhan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa pemuda ini mengklaimnya malam itu dengan keadaan begini lemah tapi Luhan teralihkan saat ia ingat dirinya dibelai dan dipeluk kala itu. Ia menjauhkan pikiran itu dan menggendong pemuda itu dengan mudah ke tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil pakaian lebih untuknya dan memakaikannya. Ia merawatnya, mengira-ngira kenapa mereka mengirimnya kemari. Luhan tidak benar-benar bisa merawatnya. Ia tidak tahu caranya. Yang ia punya hanyalah pakaian dan air. Namun ia tetap menggunakannya untuk merawat pemuda itu.

Luhan merawatnya setiap hari. Ia memeluknya setiap malam dan di pagi hari, berterimakasih karena ditemani meski dia hanya terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Terkadang pemuda itu bergeser dan mengerang dalam kesakitan dan Luhan hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya erat dan membisikkan janji padanya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya dan ia takut pemuda itu bisa saja mati di tangannya.

Suatu hari, Luhan dibawa keluar untuk melakukan tes lagi dan Luhan menentang mereka. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Ia takut jika ia kembali nanti, dia tidak lagi berada di sini dan Luhan akan ditinggalkan kebingungan, bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin telah terjadi padanya. Tapi mereka tetap membawanya keluar, membuatnya berlari di mesin treadmill, menyuruhnya melemparkan benda, menenggelamkannya lagi dan menyuruhnya menggerakkan bola itu.

Ia masih tidak bisa dan Kris frustasi dibuatnya. Dia berteriak pada Luhan, menyuruhnya untuk menggerakkan bola itu.

"Aku. Tidak bisa." Kata Luhan, kelelahan. "Aku tidak tahu caranya."

Kris menatapnya tajam dan Luhan ketakutan. Tiba-tiba, Kris menggenggam kasar lengannya dan menyeretnya ke suatu tempat, Luhan tersandung saat berusaha menyamai langkahnya.

Luhan didorong ke dalam kamarnya dan Kris masuk lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Luhan segera memandang ke tempat tidurnya dan melihat pemuda itu masih di sana dan ia menghela napas lega. Tapi tak lama setelah ia melakukan itu, Kris menghampiri pemuda itu dan menyeretnya dari tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan, matanya terbelalak melihat Kris memperlakukan pemuda itu.

Kris mencengkeram leher pemuda itu lalu mengangkatnya dan pemuda itu dengan lemah melawan cengkeramannya.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Luhan, menghampiri Kris dan Kris mendorongnya ke samping. Luhan hanya menatap tak berdaya saat Kris terus mencekik pemuda itu dan Luhan takut dia akan membunuhnya.

"Hentikan!" Luhan berteriak lagi, air matanya mulai mengalir saat ia melihat pemuda itu meronta untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Kris dari lehernya.

"Berikan aku kemajuan dan aku akan berhenti." Kris berkata, menggertaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya!" Luhan menjerit dengan frustasi. "Hentikan! Kumohon! Kau akan membunuhnya!"

Kris hanya menyeringai, mengeratkan cengkeramannya di leher pemuda itu.

Dan tiba-tiba Luhan merasa marah. Cara Kris yang tidak mau mendengarnya. Cara jemari Kris mencekik pemuda itu, satu-satunya teman yang ia punya di penjara ini.

Ia benci Kris. Benar. Ia benci karena dia begitu berkuasa akan diri Luhan. Ia benci karena dia memaksanya melakukan hal yang ia sendiri tidak kuasai.

Ia ingin dia berhenti dan Luhan menatapnya tak berdaya dari lantai.

Kris balas menatapnya sambil mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada leher pemuda itu.

Dan ia tersenyum pada Luhan.

Luhan kaget menatapnya namun Kris menjatuhkan pemuda itu ke lantai. Luhan menatap Kris, bingung namun berterimakasih dan Kris mengisyaratkan di belakangnya.

"Berbaliklah."

Luhan tak mengerti kenapa tapi perlahan ia berbalik. Ia tercekat saat melihat apa yang membuat Kris tersenyum.

Bola-bola yang tadinya berada di rak di belakangnya kini mengambang di udara. Dan Luhan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kerja bagus, Eksperimen 4-2-0." Kris mengucapkan selamat padanya dan Luhan kembali berbalik padanya, kemudian menyadari pemuda itu gemetaran di lantai.

Luhan merangkak menghampirinya secepat yang ia bisa dan merangkulnya ke dalam pelukan. Pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk dan menggerutu dan Luhan memeluknya lebih erat, mengayunkannya dalam pelukan.

"Kumohon semoga kau baik-baik saja." Luhan berbisik, untuk sesaat melupakan bola-bola itu masih mengambang di belakangnya dan Kris yang terlihat senang. "Kumohon..."

Pemuda itu mendesah dan tersengal-sengal meraih udara dan Luhan memeluknya lebih erat dengan gemetar.

"Kau sudah menggerakkan bola itu lagi." Kris berkata dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kau diperbolehkan bertanya satu pertanyaan."

Luhan mendongak memperlihatkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca pada Kris dan meskipun ia tahu seharusnya ia menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih penting, ia malah memilih satu pertanyaan yang paling penting baginya saat ini.

Pelukan Luhan mengerat di sekeliling pemuda itu, "Akankah dia baik-baik saja?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**( Kalian bisa baca cerita aslinya yang berbahasa inggris disini **_http: story/view/285621/revolution-action-angst-romance-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan_** dari author hebat **_**purpleskies**_** : **_http: profile/view/240589_** )**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: wow, menerjemahkan itu ternyata asik. Hahaha, okelah mumpung lagi ga males, Nyx langsung terjemahin chapter berikutnya ya? **_

_**Yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, Nyx ucapkan banyak terima kasih karena sudah menghargai Nyx juga menghargai Author aslinya;**_

**| TAO bbuingbbuing | ****KimmieYunJae**** | hunstalhaters | rinie hun | ****Qhia503****dinodeer**

_**Apabila ada kesalahan nama itu adalah salah keyboard-nya XD**_

_**Sambil nunggu chapter selanjutnya, review yang ini dulu ya :D**_

_**Terima kasih~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Revolution**

by

**purplekies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Translator::** Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung

**Pair::** HunHan and the rest of EXO

**Genre:: **Angst & Romance

**Warnings::** Rated M untuk adegan dewasa, tema yang berat, dan bahasanya. Yaoi/BL/boy x boy. Jika tidak suka jangan baca.

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris menatap Luhan, terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Luhan sendiri sama terkejutnya.

"Dari semua pertanyaan yang selalu ingin kau tanyakan, kau memilih itu?" Kris bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk pelan, lengannya masih memeluk pemuda itu dengan protektif.

Kris menatapnya. "Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan melihat Kris mengisyaratkan asistennya untuk masuk dan mereka mencoba membawa pemuda itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Tidak." Luhan memohon pada mereka.

"Jika kau tidak membiarkannya pergi maka dia tidak akan baik-baik saja." Kris menjelaskan dan setelah beberapa saat, Luhan akhirnya membiarkannya pergi dan dengan berat hati ia melihat pemuda itu dibawa pergi.

"Istirahatlah." Kata Kris. "Kami akan memberikan tes lain padamu besok."

Luhan bersyukur diberikan waktu untuk beristirahat namun ia tak begitu peduli pada perintah selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari selanjutnya, Luhan memberikan Kris kemajuan dan itu membuatnya senang. Ia melewati tes yang sama setiap harinya tanpa tahu mengapa ia perlu menjalani tes macam itu. Dan setiap hari, Luhan bisa menggerakkan bola-bola itu setiap inci.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya. Tapi nyatanya ia memang bisa. Kris mengatakan padanya bahwa itu harus dilakukan dengan menggunakan emosinya.

Kris menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan setiap kali ia bisa menggerakkan bola itu. Tapi tidak semua jawaban dapat menjawab rasa ingin tahunya. Ia tahu ia sedang berada di sebuah fasilitas. Tapi Kris tidak mengatakan tepatnya di mana. Ia juga tahu ini sudah sekitar satu bulan sejak ia ditangkap. Tapi Kris tidak mengatakan tepatnya tanggal berapa. Luhan menanyakannya bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu dan Kris mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sedang dalam penyembuhan namun tak sepenuhnya mengatakan dia baik-baik saja.

Kris menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan kecuali satu: sampai berapa lama dia akan menahan Luhan? Untuk yang ini Kris mengatakan dia tidak tahu.

Akhirnya, mereka berpikir Luhan mengalami kemajuan yang pesat hanya dalam tiga minggu. Luhan sendiri juga berpikir demikian. Sekarang ia bisa menggerakkan bola itu sejauh beberapa meter dan bisa membuat bola itu mengambang di udara. Ia masih belum mengerti bagaimana caranya melakukan itu tapi ia merasa puas karena bisa memberikan beberapa kemajuan pada Kris.

Kris dan Suho mengatakan padanya bahwa sekarang ia sudah bisa dipindahkan ke tempat yang lainnya berada. Beberapa minggu lalu mungkin ini akan membuatnya senang. Tapi sekarang, ia merasa cemas. Ia tidak menginginkan teman. Ia tidak ingin pindah. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia lihat adalah pemuda itu. Luhan takut dengan apa yang mungkin akan dipikirkan oleh yang lainnya. Ia mengklasifikasikan dirinya sebagai seorang yang freak. Mungkin lebih freak dari yang lainnya karena ia hanya bisa menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya.

Namun mereka tetap memindahkannya dan Luhan berjalan pelan dengan orang-orang bermasker bedah saat mereka mengantarnya ke ruangan lain.

Mereka membukakan pintunya dan ruangan itu gelap. Luhan melangkah dengan hati-hati dan pintu menutup di belakangnya, meninggalkan Luhan dalam kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba, suhu ruangan terasa dingin membeku dan Luhan memeluk dirinya sendiri, berharap semoga ia tidak mati di malam pertamanya di lingkungan yang baru ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun saat seseorang mengelus rambutnya. Pada awalnya ia tak bergeming, menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan tangan itu kepadanya. Itu membuatnya hangat dan semua nyeri di tubuhnya seperti pergi menjauh. Namun kemudian ia menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja dipindahkan bersama yang 'lainnya' dan Luhan bangun tiba-tiba, kemudian bertatap muka dengan dua orang pemuda.

Keduanya terlihat seumuran dengannya. Yang satunya memiliki rambut hitam dengan ekspresi lembut dan wajah yang tirus sementara yang lainnya memiliki rambut coklat dengan mata yang sipit.

Pemuda berwajah tirus menatapnya lembut, tangannya masih mengambang di udara dan ia tahu dialah yang sudah mengelus rambutnya sementara yang lainnya hanya menatapnya.

Luhan menjauh dari mereka, ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Pemuda berwajah tirus berkata padanya dan Luhan berhenti menjauh. Lama ia menatap mereka dan Luhan tahu itu tidaklah sopan. Namun ia masih belum terbiasa memiliki teman dan tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan orang lain selain Kris, asistennya dan pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau?" Luhan bertanya perlahan dan sang pemuda berwajah tirus tersenyum.

"Aku Lay." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dan mengisyaratkan ke pemuda yang lainnya. "Dan dia Xiumin."

Xiumin terus menatapnya dan Luhan menciut dibuatnya.

"H-hai." Kata Luhan. "Aku Luhan."

Lay mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan lantai tempatnya berbaring.

"Kau bisa memilih tempat yang lebih nyaman jika kau mau. Kupinjamkan kau matras milikku." Lay menjelaskan dan Luhan menggulung matras yang tadi ia gunakan berbaring dengan rapi.

"Terima kasih." Kata Luhan dan mengembalikannya pada Lay.

"Ada beberapa bantal di rak sebelah sana dan matras lain di sudutnya. Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk malam ini." Kata Lay.

Luhan mengangguk dan berterima kasih lagi. Sementara itu, Xiuman hanya mengamati mereka.

Luhan menyadari ruangan ini lebih besar dari kamarnya yang dulu. Semuanya berwarna putih dan terang. Sebuah dinding kaca memisahkan mereka dengan ruangan lainnya yang terlihat sama namun ruangan itu kosong.

"Berapa... berapa lama kalian berada di sini?" Luhan bertanya, ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Lay. "Aku sudah berada di sini sejak lama. Tapi tidak tahu berapa lamanya." Lay menoleh pada Xiumin. "Xiumin telah berada di sini selama dua bulan."

Luhan menatap Xiumin dan melihatnya masih menatap Luhan.

Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang salah dengannya saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan orang-orang bermasker bedah masuk ke dalam. Xiumin dengan instan segera berdiri melindungi Lay ketika Kris mengikuti mereka masuk.

Luhan melihat mereka, menduga dirinya akan dipanggil saat kemudian Kris mengisyaratkan Lay untuk ikut bersamanya. Xiumin tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan Lay memegang bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Lay berkata dengan nada yang meyakinkan, Luhan menyadari itu. "Aku akan kembali nanti."

Xiumin sedikit lebih tenang dan melangkah ke samping dan Lay mengikuti Kris serta asistennya keluar dari ruangan.

Sementara itu, Luhan mengamati bagaimana Lay tidak mengalami paksaan untuk mengikuti Kris, tak seperti mereka menangani Luhan.

"Apakah Lay pergi mengikuti mereka atas kemauannya sendiri?" Luhan menoleh untuk bertanya pada Xiumin tapi dia malah berjalan menjauh menuju sisi lain ruangan, meninggalkan Luhan sendiri bersama pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun tengah malam dan ia terlalu pusing untuk melihat siapa itu. Ia membiarkan dirinya digendong keluar dari ruangan kamarnya yang ia bagi bersama Lay dan Xiumin dan kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri.

Ia sadar lagi namun kali ini, ia tak bisa melihat. Gelap dan dingin. Ia masih merasa pusing dan saat ia akan kembali jatuh tertidur, sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Luhan membeku, menyadari ia tak mengenakan pakaian dan detak jantungnya mulai berdentum-dentum, takut seseorang akan memaksanya melakukan hal itu lagi.

"Berhenti, kumohon." Luhan berbisik dalam kegelapan dan tangan itu berhenti. Luhan mendengarkan dan menunggu tanda penolakan namun tak ada satupun. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan meraih wajahnya dan Luhan menutup matanya saat merasakan seseorang menciumnya dengan lembut.

_Ini dia_, Luhan pikir. _Pemuda itu_.

Luhan, merasa lega, menghela napas dalam ciumannya dan mendekat padanya. _Dari mana saja kau? _Pikirnya saat merasakan bibir pemuda itu di bibir miliknya. _Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

Luhan tak menanyakannya secara langsung, terlalu fokus dan teralihkan oleh lidah pemuda itu di dalam mulutnya. Luhan melumatnya dengan tidak sabar, menarik rambutnya dan tangan pemuda itu bergerak perlahan ke atas bagian tubuh Luhan, menggodanya. Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya, menikmati sentuhan tangannya. Ia merindukannya. Ini. Kebersamaannya. Rasa dari sentuhannya dan kehangatannya.

Pemuda itu tak melakukan hal lain selain menyentuh dan menciumnya dan Luhan memeluk pinggangnya dan menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Pemuda itu, mengerti sinyal yang diberikan Luhan, menidurkan Luhan di tempat tidur dan perlahan mulai merenggangkan Luhan. Dengan lembut, ia mendorong dirinya memasuki Luhan. Luhan mendesis nyeri saat dia melakukannya. Ini sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali mereka bersama dan pemuda itu berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa." Luhan berbisik, mendekat ke telinganya dan pemuda itu bergerak pelan, dengan hati-hati menusuknya. Luhan mengerang nikmat setiap kali pemuda itu bergerak, tak melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang pemuda itu. Ini terasa jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, pikir Luhan. Jauh lebih baik karena sekarang, ia tahu siapa dia. Ia tahu dia adalah pemuda itu.

Tapi Luhan menginginkan lebih dan menarik leher pemuda itu, menariknya lebih dekat, menyatukan bibir mereka dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Luhan mengharapkan sedikit saja cahaya agar ia bisa melihatnya, menatap matanya saat dia menusuk hole Luhan.

Dan ia berharap ia tahu siapa namanya. Sehingga ia tahu nama apa yang akan ia teriakkan nanti saat dirinya mencapai klimaks.

Luhan menaikkan kakinya, meletakkannya di sekeliling pinggang pemuda itu, memberikan akses yang lebih dalam. Luhan menyukai setiap tusukan lambat itu, menikmati waktu mereka bersama namun lambat laun, bergerak lebih cepat dan cepat lagi.

Luhan menggarukkan kuku-kukunya ke bagian belakang bahu pemuda itu, mencengkeramnya erat saat merasakan dirinya hampir meledak. Tapi ia tidak mau ini cepat berakhir, ia berusaha keras mengontrol dirinya. Ia ingin mencapai klimaks, tapi ia juga ingin memperpanjang momen ini karena ia tahu saat mereka selesai nanti, dia akan menghilang lagi. Dan ia tidak ingin dia pergi. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan pemuda itu pergi. Ia membutuhkannya untuk berada di sisinya. Keberadaannya. Kehangatannya.

Pada akhirnya Luhan tak bisa menahannya lagi dan ia membiarkan benihnya keluar, menggenang di tubuhnya dan ia memeluk pemuda itu selagi masa klimaksnya yang panjang juga keras terasa. Ia bisa merasakan cairannya sendiri di antara perut dan dada mereka dan setelah beberapa lama, pemuda itu mencapai klimaks di dalam dirinya. Luhan bisa mendengar napas mereka yang terengah-engah dan suara detakan jantung mereka. Luhan meletakkan tangannya di dadanya sendiri, merasakan detakan jantungnya sendiri dan pemuda itu berguling ke sampingnya.

Tapi Luhan menggenggam tangannya dan mereka berdua jatuh tertidur, saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun dan tak menemukan siapapun di sampingnya. Tidak seharusnya ia terkejut karena ia memang selalu terbangun sendirian. Tapi ia masih saja berharap ia akan terbangun di samping pemuda itu.

Luhan duduk dan melihat Lay dan Xiumin tertidur di salah satu sudut ruangan dan ia ingin tahu apakah mereka tahu kemana dirinya pergi semalam. Mungkin ia harus menanyakannya pada mereka, pikirnya saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan Luhan melihat asisten Kris masuk ke dalam.

Luhan mundur merapat ke dinding, tidak mau pergi dengan mereka tapi salah satu dari mereka mengatakan bahwa ini adalah jadwalnya untuk melakukan tes. Luhan menghela napas mengetahui mereka pasti akan memaksanya pergi jika ia tidak menurut, maka ia menyerah dan mengikuti mereka ke tempat tes.

Luhan bertemu dengan Suho ketika ia berjalan di sebuah koridor dan orang bermasker bedah berhenti berjalan ketika Suho bicara padanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Suho bertanya padanya dan Luhan terkejut. Kris tak pernah menanyakan keadaanya.

"Lebih baik." Jawab Luhan, mengakui bahwa ia memang merasa lebih baik. "Lebih baik dari terakhir kali kau melihatku."

Suho tersenyum padanya. "Bagus. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

Suho mengangguk pada orang bermasker bedah dan dengan segera kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Luhan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Luhan memasuki tempat tes dan Kris sudah berada di sana, menunggunya bersama dengan secangkir kopi. Luhan menghirup wanginya, hampir melupakan bagaimana harumnya. Ini benar-benar sudah lama sekali sejak ia berada di sini, Luhan menyadarinya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan tes pada mesin treadmill hari ini." Kris menjelaskan dan Luhan merasa lega dengan itu. "Tidak juga melemparkan benda ataupun menahan napasmu."

Lalu Luhan ingin tahu mengapa ia dibawa ke sini.

"Kau dibawa ke sini karena ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan tapi aku tak bisa terus memantau tes-tes yang kau lakukan, maka kita lewatkan hal yang lainnya kecuali yang ini."

Luhan melihat Kris berbalik dan melemparkan sebuah bola padanya. Luhan menghentikan bola itu di udara dan dengan lembut meletakkannya kembali ke lantai.

Kris melihat semuanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa dengan bola ini?" _Selain membuatnya bergerak_, pikir Luhan.

"Lemparkan bola itu ke seberang ruangan." Kata Kris, kembali duduk di kursinya untuk menonton Luhan dan Luhan mulai berkonsentrasi.

Bola itu dengan mudah mengambang dan melayang ke arahnya dan Luhan mengamati beratnya dengan memegangnya. Bola ini lebih berat daripada bola yang lainnya.

"Gunakan tanganmu bila perlu." Kata Kris. "Tapi jangan menyentuhnya."

Luhan menghela napas namun ia merenggangkan lengannya dan bola itu menghampirinya. Bola itu mengambang di atas telapak tangannya dan menggesernya sedikit, memberikan kekuatan lebih karena bola itu tidak seringan biasanya.

Luhan menyesuaikan posisi berdirinya dan mengangkat bola itu ke kepalanya sebagaimana ia akan melemparkan bola baseball dan ia mengerahkan semuanya, melemparkan bola itu ke seberang ruangan. Tapi bola itu jatuh hanya beberapa inci darinya dan menggelinding di lantai.

Kris menatap bola itu menggelinding hingga ke ujung ruangan dan Luhan terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lagi." Kris menginstruksikannya, terdengar tidak terlalu senang.

Luhan berkonsentrasi membawa bola itu dan melakukannya lagi, membuat bola itu mengambang di telapak tangannya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama, melemparkan bola itu ke seberang ruangan tapi bola itu jatuh lagi dan menggelinding menjauh darinya.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan dan Luhan terlalu takut untuk bicara.

"Ada apa denganmu, 4-2-0?" Tanya Kris, menghela napas.

Luhan menatapnya. "Akan sedikit membantu jika kau memanggil nama asliku."

Kris menatapnya dan bersandar di kursinya. "Baiklah."

Dengan itu Luhan terkejut.

"Aku akan memanggil nama aslimu jika kau bisa melempar bola itu ke seberang ruangan. Bagaimana?" Kris bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk, akhirnya Kris mau berhenti memanggil Luhan dengan nomor eksperimennya.

Luhan mengambil bola itu dan mengangkatnya lagi. Kali ini, ia bisa merasakan tekanan berat dari bola itu pada bahunya dan ia meringis. Tapi ia tetap bersiap melemparnya dan saat ia melakukannya, bola itu masih saja jatuh ke lantai dan menggelinding menjauhinya.

Luhan menatap Kris dan sang dokter memijat keningnya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu seharian." Kris bergumam dan berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan. Luhan melihatnya, takut dengan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan karena apapun yang Kris lakukan itu menakutinya setengah mati.

Kris berhenti ketika rasa penasaran mulai melahap Luhan dan Kris menatap Luhan lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Mungkin jika kami memberimu sedikit dorongan." Luhan mendengar Kris berkata dan matanya terbelalak ngeri dengan apapun itu yang Kris rencanakan.

"Tidak, tunggu, biarkan aku mencobanya lagi." Luhan mundur menjauh darinya namun asisten Kris telah memegang lengannya.

Kris mengabaikannya dan menuntunnya ke ruangan lain. Luhan gemetaran karena takut dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan dan ia hanya berdoa semoga Kris memberinya sesuatu yang mudah ditangani ketika asistennya mendorong Luhan ke dalam ruangan.

Luhan tersandung di dalam dan kehilangan pijakan. Ia menutup matanya dan menahan dirinya dari benturan namun tepat ketika ia terjatuh ke lantai, sepasang tangan memegang bahunya.

Luhan bergeming, jantungnya berdetak dengan liar dalam dadanya. _Tangan ini_, pikirnya. Adalah tangan yang memeluknya tadi malam... Luhan tahu ini dia. Ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pelukannya, memegangnya seperti ini. _Ini dia_.

Luhan perlahan menatapnya, ingin melihatnya dari dekat kali ini, ingin bicara padanya, menanyakan apapun. Untuk mengetahui keadaannya.

Luhan akhirnya menatapnya dan tercekat karena ini benar-benar dia. Pemuda itu. Pemuda yang memeluknya, yang bercinta dengannya, yang berbagi kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang pernah Luhan butuhkan. Pemuda rapuh yang Luhan rawat. Ini dia.

Namun ketika mata mereka bertemu, Luhan hanya bisa melihat pemuda ini kelihatan tidak begitu senang bisa bertemu dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**( Kalian bisa baca cerita aslinya yang berbahasa inggris disini **_http: story/view/285621/revolution-action-angst-romance-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan_** dari author hebat **_**purpleskies**_** : **_http: profile/view/240589_** )**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: aaaa... ralat-ralat! Nerjemahin itu ga terlalu asik. Apalagi di antara tugas yang menumpuk -_-**_

_**Waah, peningkatan pesat untuk angka reviewers *grin* tapi setelah dibaca lagi, ternyata ada beberapa pro-kontra /haseek/**_

_**Jadi gini, untuk readers yang bertanya apakah saya sudah meminta izin pada author asli, jawabannya adalah, iya. Saya sudah meminta izin secara langsung padanya. Dan sudah diberi izin langsung olehnya. Saya juga secara konstan memberinya link update-an fict ini. Jika tidak percaya anda boleh mengeceknya di profile sang author di AFF di alamat yang sudah saya tulis di atas. Jadi tolong jangan melihat saya seolah saya adalah orang tidak tahu malu yang seenaknya menerjemahkan fict milik orang lain. Saya juga seorang author jadi mengerti bagaimana rasanya.**_

_**Dan saya sangat-amat-betul-betul-sungguh berterima kasih pada yang sudah mereview :') saya cinta kalian :'D *tebar lope***_

_**Btw, ada yang ngeh ini tanggal berapa? Haha, cuma nanya aja :P**_

_**Saya sedang sibuk, jadi belum bisa bales review satu-satu. Mungkin chapter depan saya bisa jawab pertanyaan anda semua :) Sekarang, minta review yang ini dulu, boleh?**_

_**Terima kasih~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Revolution**

by

**purplekies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Translator::** Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung

**Pair::** HunHan and the rest of EXO

**Genre:: **Angst & Romance

**Warnings::** Rated M untuk adegan dewasa, tema yang berat, dan bahasanya. Yaoi/BL/boy x boy. Jika tidak suka jangan baca.

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Awalnya ia pikir mungkin itu adalah tipuan cahaya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa begitu jika semakin lama ia melihatnya, ekspresi pemuda itu semakin dingin dan lebih dingin lagi. Seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal, belum pernah melihat satu sama lain, tidur bersama. Seolah mereka tidak berbagi kebahagiaan yang Luhan hargai dari segala pengalaman mengerikannya di dalam fasilitas ini: kebersamaannya.

Luhan tahu ini dia. Karena Luhan telah memeluknya tak terhitungkan lagi dan menyentuh wajahnya. Ia tahu ini dia dari betapa lembut kulitnya, betapa kurus dan kecilnya dia. Ia tahu karena ia telah seringkali menatap wajahnya saat dia tertidur dan ia menggunakan jarinya untuk menyusuri batang hidungnya juga bentuk bibirnya.

Tapi mengapa, ia tidak bisa mengerti, mengapa dia menatap Luhan seperti itu?

Luhan telah berdiri lagi dengan kedua kakinya dan pemuda itu dengan cepat melepasnya. Seolah dia tidak ingin menyentuhnya. Luhan merasakan sebersit nyeri di dadanya saat tangan itu meninggalkannya.

"4-2-0," Kris mulai bicara dari belakangnya dan Luhan berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Kita lanjutkan?"

Luhan hanya menatapnya, ingin tahu apa yang tengah ia bicarakan ketika dia mengambil sebuah bola. Kemudian ia ingat apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan bola itu tapi yang tidak ia mengerti adalah mengapa pemuda itu ada di sini. Luhan menatap Kris lalu menatap pemuda itu lagi, bingung.

"Ah," Kata Kris. "Aku lupa. 4-2-0, ini adalah 4-1-2."

Kris menunjuk pemuda itu.

"Dia akan dijadikan..." Kris melambaikan tangannya di udara saat ia mencoba menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "Well, sebut saja dia sebagai pendorong yang kau butuhkan."

"Aku tidak setuju."

Luhan berbalik menatap Suho memasuki ruangan. Kris menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kupikir ada hal lain yang harus kau hadiri." Kris bertanya.

"Well, aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Kata Suho, menatap pemuda itu kemudian pada Luhan. Luhan melihatnya tersenyum lembut padanya.

Suho kemudian beralih pada Kris kemudian tersenyum juga padanya. "Tapi aku di sini untuk memastikan kau tidak akan mencekik eksperimenku sampai sekarat seperti terakhir kali."

Kris memutar kedua matanya. "Aku tidak akan membunuhnya."

"Tapi tetap saja," Kata Suho mendekat pada eksperimen nomor 4-1-2 dan mengangkat wajahnya, yang sedari tadi menunduk, untuk menatapnya. "Dia tidak untuk dipermainkan."

Luhan melihatnya dan rasa sakit lain hadir di dadanya ketika pemuda itu menatap Suho dengan pandangan hangat. Ini membuat Luhan cemburu. Kenapa dia tidak menatapnya seperti itu. Mengapa dia menghindarinya. Apakah dia tidak mengingatnya?

Suho menangkupkan tangannya di pipi pemuda itu, menatapnya dan Luhan ingin dia pergi. Pemuda itu, siapa Suho baginya? Luhan berpikir betapa ia tidak ingin siapapun menyentuh pemuda itu seperti apa yang Suho lakukan.

Kris menghela napas dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Baiklah. Kita lakukan lain kali. Lagipula aku harus menghadiri rapat."

Luhan tak melihat Suho membawa pemuda itu menjauh. Ini menyakitkan baginya saat melihat pemuda itu meninggalkannya seperti ini dan Luhan membiarkan dirinya juga dibawa pergi, bergerak mati rasa saat mereka menuntunnya keluar dan kembali ke ruangannya.

Tapi sebelum ia bisa keluar dari tempat tes, ia mendengar Kris berpesan padanya.

"Lain kali harus ada kemajuan... Kalau tidak, akan ada konsekuensinya nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sampai di ruangannya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Lay dan Xiumin yang terlihat kelelahan. Dengan cemas Luhan menghampiri keduanya, bertanya apakah mereka baik-baik saja saat kemudian Lay melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Kata Lay dan Luhan duduk bersila di depan mereka. Xiumin memijat bahunya dan Lay beralih padanya dan menawarkan bantuannya. Tapi Xiumin menampik bantuannya dan Luhan ingin tahu bantuan apa yang ingin diberikan Lay padanya.

"Tes?" Luhan bertanya, penasaran dengan apa yang sudah membuat mereka kelelahan dan Lay mengangguk.

Luhan hendak menanyakan apa yang telah mereka lakukan di tempat tes, untuk mengetahui apa perbedaan tes mereka dengan tes dirinya ketika kemudian pintu di ujung ruangan yang lain, yang terpisahkan oleh dinding kaca, terbuka dan seorang pemuda di dorong masuk ke dalamnya.

Teriakan-teriakan bisa terdengar darinya dan Luhan, Lay juga Xiumin melihat sang pemuda beringsut bangkit dari lantai dan mulai menggedor pintu.

"Baekhyun!" Sang pemuda berteriak, kepalan tangannya meninju pintu. "Baekhyun!"

Pemuda itu tinggi dan memiliki rambut yang panjang, setengahnya diikat keatas dengan model ponytail. Sama seperti Luhan dan yang lainnya, dia memakai pakaian berwarna putih dan kelihatan kurus juga rapuh.

Luhan, Lay dan Xiumin masih bergeming, melihatnya menggedor pintu dengan seluruh kekuatannya dan mereka hanya bisa mengasihaninya karena mereka tahu takkan ada satupun yang datang. Itu sia-sia saja.

Sang pemuda kelihatan menyerah dan ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, matanya menangkap tiga sosok di ruangan lain sedang menatapnya balik.

Dengan instan, matanya berubah kelam dan dia menghadapi mereka dengan kedua tangan di kedua sisinya. Luhan melihat dengan mata terbelalak saat dia membuat bola api kecil di kedua tangannya dan bola api itu mengambang di atas telapak tangannya.

Luhan melihat Xiumin berdiri dengan cepat, melindungi Lay dan dirinya. Luhan tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan berpikir betapa gilanya Xiumin mencoba melawan pemuda dengan tangan berapi itu ketika kemudian tangan Xiumin sendiri mulai mengeras seolah membeku, seolah ia sedang mengenakan sarung tangan yang keras, dan suhu ruangan mulai terasa lebih dingin dan lebih dingin lagi.

"Hentikan."

Luhan melihat Lay bangkit berdiri dan menarik Xiumin kembali. Namun Xiumin tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan matanya terus menatap pemuda di ruangan sebelah.

"Hentikan." Lay mengulangi. "Kaca yang memisahkan kita dengannya sangat kuat. Kalian tidak akan bisa menembusnya meskipun dengan kemampuan kalian."

Xiumin terlihat menurunkan pertahanannya namun masih tidak mau bergerak menjauh.

"Kau tidak bisa menghancurkan dinding itu, Xiumin." Lay berkata dengan lembut padanya dan Xiumin mulai tenang dengan perlahan.

Luhan melihat sang pemuda di ruangan lain sepertinya mendengar perkataan Lay dan memadamkan bola api di tangannya. Dia lalu melemparkan pandangan mengancam pada mereka sebelum mundur lebih jauh ke ujung ruangan dan duduk di lantai, menekuk kakinya ke dada dan memeluknya.

Lay pergi menghampiri Xiumin dan Luhan melihatnya masih terlihat lelah. Xiumin duduk bersila di lantai dan Lay duduk di hadapannya. Menarik tangannya, Lay mulai menutupinya dengan tangannya sendiri, menggeserkan telapak tangannya di bagian tangan Xiumin yang membeku.

Luhan melihat dengan kagum ketika tangan Xiumin mulai... mencair. Xiumin juga kelihatan lega dan mulai melenturkan lengannya dan menggerakkan jemarinya.

"Terima kasih." Xiumin menggumam dan Lay mengangguk, membiarkannya beristirahat. Sementara itu, Luhan melihat semuanya dan menyadari mereka semua punya... kemampuan.

"Kau..." Luhan mulai bicara, menatap Lay lalu kemudian pada Xiumin yang menatapnya waspada.

"Kita semua sama di sini." Kata Lay dengan tenang dan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kita berbeda." Luhan berkata padanya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kau lakukan pada Xiumin."

Xiumin menggosok tangannya seolah tangannya terasa sakit.

"Dan aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Xiumin lakukan. Juga tidak bisa melakukan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan dengan tangannya."

Selama ini, Luhan berpikir mereka sama. Dipaksa menggerakkan bola-bola tanpa menyentuhnya. Tapi ini, ini benar-benar berbeda.

Lay mengangguk dengan tenang. "Tidak, kita tidak sama dalam hal itu. Tapi kita memang punya... sesuatu."

Luhan tiba-tiba penasaran dengan hal ini.

"Katakan padaku," kata Lay. "Apa yang kau bisa?"

Luhan tak tahu apakah ini ide bagus untuk memberi tahunya. Ia baru saja mengenal Lay dan Xiumin dalam waktu yang singkat dan ia tidak tahu apakah mereka akan berpikir bahwa dirinya seorang yang freak. Tapi Luhan sadar semua yang mereka miliki memang aneh setelah apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu mereka.

"Aku..." Luhan melihat mereka waspada. "Aku bisa menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya."

Luhan menyadari Xiumin duduk dengan tegak sekarang, mendengarkannya baik-baik. Lay menatapnya beberapa lama sebelum beralih menatap sudut di mana matras dan bantal-bantal mereka berada.

"Bisa kau ambilkan aku bantal itu?" Lay bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk. Menatap ke sudut di mana bantal juga matras tersusun, Luhan meregangkan tangannya dan salah satu bantal yang ada di sana melayang perlahan ke arahnya. Lay menangkapnya dan menatap Luhan, kagum.

"Itu sangat keren." Kata Lay dan Luhan tersenyum padanya. Saat itulah, Luhan seharusnya sadar ia harus berhenti berpikir bahwa dirinya seorang freak.

"Kau lebih baik berhati-hati."

Luhan menatap Xiumin yang menatapnya waspada.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Berhati-hati." Xiumin mengulang dan Luhan tidak menyukai nada bicara Xiumin.

"Kudengar kekuatan seperti milikmulah yang mereka cari."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan akhirnya tahu kekuatan Lay, yaitu kemampuan menyembuhkan dan Xiumin bisa membekukan benda meskipun begitu di antara mereka bertiga, Lay yang paling berpengalaman. Xiumin masih belum begitu berkembang dan masih mencoba membekukan benda ketimbang membekukan tangannya sendiri.

Lay dan Xiumin jatuh tertidur setelah itu, terlalu lelah untuk bicara pada luhan mengenai kekuatan yang mereka punya. Tapi Luhan tak bisa tidur meskipun ia juga sama lelahnya. Ada banyak hal di kepalanya dan tidak tahu yang mana dulu yang harus ia pikirkan.

_Kekuatan_, pikir Luhan. Ia tak percaya ia baru saja menyebut dirinya memiliki kekuatan. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan padanya, ia ingin tahu. Apa yang telah fasilitas ini lakukan pada mereka?

Lay terlihat baik-baik saja dengan apa yang dia punya. Kelihatannya ia mulai terbiasa. Xiumin di sisi lain seolah sedang memilih antara menolak apa yang ia punya atau mencoba menerimanya.

Dan Luhan... Luhan tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan tentang kekuatan ini.

Ini membuatnya gila. Merasa seperti seorang yang freak. Karena memangnya siapa yang bisa menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya? _Siapa?_

Cahaya oranye berkelip di sudut mata Luhan dan ia melihat ke arahnya, mendapati pemuda di ruangan lain bermain-main dengan tangannya.

Seolah ia sedang bermain dengan korek api, Luhan mengamatinya. Dia terus membuka telapak tangannya, membuat api berukuran kecil lalu menutupnya untuk memadamkan apinya. Dia melakukan itu untuk waktu yang lama dan Luhan duduk di sana menatapnya, terpesona dengan kemampuannya.

Sang pemuda menyadari dirinya sedang diawasi dan mendongak menatap Luhan sedang melihatnya. Luhan merona saat kedapatan sedang menatapnya namun ia tak menghindar. Sang pemuda, meskipun begitu, melemparkan pandangan tajam padanya sebelum berpaling dan kembali bermain dengan tangannya lagi.

Luhan menatap pemuda itu dan menyadari dia terlihat seperti dirinya dulu. Marah. Kesepian. Kebingungan. Maka Luhan perlahan menghampirinya, berhenti di depan dinding kaca yang memisahkan mereka dan duduk di sana. Pemuda itu, melihat Luhan bergerak, mengawasinya dengan waspada, seolah ia bisa menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Hai." Kata Luhan dan meskipun ada dinding yang menghalangi mereka dan dia berada jauh di sana, Luhan tahu dia bisa mendengarnya.

Sang pemuda hanya menatapnya, tangannya mulai mengepal.

"Aku Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum lembut padanya meski pemuda itu masih diam menatapnya.

"Apa kau... baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tahu itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh. Tak satupun dari mereka yang baik-baik saja di dalam fasilitas ini. Tapi ia ingin tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolongnya. Ia tahu betapa kesepiannya dia meskipun ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin dia telah melewati cobaan yang sama dengan yang Luhan dapatkan ketika ia terbangun pertama kali di fasilitas ini.

"Maaf karena telah mengejutkanmu tadi." Luhan menjelaskan. "Kami hanya takut dengan api yang ada di tanganmu."

Sang pemuda menatapnya dan Luhan menyesali perkataannya. Ia tahu mungkin pemuda itu merasa bingung dan sudah merasa seperti sampah.

"Maafkan aku." Luhan melanjutkan ketika sang pemuda hanya mendengarkan. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Ini hanya, tidak setiap hari seseorang bisa melihat hal macam itu."

Luhan menyadari dia terlihat tertarik dan ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Xiumin tidak begitu tenang sepanjang waktu. Lay sedikit berada di belakang. Aku..." Luhan ingin tahu tentang dirinya sendiri. "Well, aku hanya bingung tentang semua hal ini, jadi aku tidak tahu harus bersikap atau merasa bagaimana."

Luhan menghela napas sambil menatap lantai. "Semuanya... membingungkan."

Tiba-tiba ia merasa lelah. Luhan tahu ini karena tes yang Kris berikan padanya. Bola yang ia tangani tadi lebih berat dari semua yang pernah ia coba sebelumnya dan bahunya nyeri karena mencoba memfokuskan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melempar bola itu ke seberang ruangan.

Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, bukan itu yang ia rasakan. Tidak sepenuhnya.

Semua emosi inilah yang Luhan rasakan. Ia tidak terlalu merindukan rumah karena sejak ia meninggalkan China untuk belajar di Seoul, ia tidak pernah merasakan homesick. Meski begitu ia merindukan orang tuanya, itulah yang Luhan rasakan.

Ia merindukan dunia luar juga. Matahari. Udara segar. Rumput. Ini aneh, Luhan pikir, merindukan hal-hal seperti itu tapi ketika kau dikurung dengan waktu yang sangat lama di dalam ruangan tanpa pintu atau jendela, merindukan matahari dan rumput bisa jadi sangat beralasan.

_Dan pemuda itu_.

Luhan menghela napas, memikirkan dia dan sakit di dadanya kini muncul lagi. Ia merindukannya. Merindukan keberadaannya meski mereka tidak begitu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. _Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya!_ Pikir Luhan dengan frustasi. Tapi di sinilah ia, hanya ingin berada bersama dia.

_Tapi bagaimana bisa jika dia sendiri membenciku?_

Luhan mendongak dan melihat pemuda dari ruangan sebelah sedang menatapnya seolah dia tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Dan pada saat itulah, meskipun Luhan tahu ini tidak benar baginya untuk merasakannya, tapi ia merasa berterima kasih karena kelihatannya bukan hanya ia sendiri yang menderita karena semua hal ini.

"Kau bisa bicara pada kami kapanpun kau mau." Luhan berkata padanya. "Lay tidak keberatan. Dan Xiumin juga baik setelah sekali kau mengenalnya. Aku—"

Pintu di sisi ruangan Luhan terbuka dan keduanya, Luhan dan sang pemuda itu bangkit berdiri, menunggu. Lay dan Xiumin tetap tertidur, terlalu lelah untuk menyadarinya dan Luhan melihat asisten Kris masuk.

Mereka membawa Luhan dengan menarik lengannya dan Luhan menatap sang pemuda di seberang ruangan, memberinya tatapan tanda permohonan untuk bantuan. Tapi keduanya tahu tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan dan Luhan menundukkan kepalanya saat ia dituntun keluar ruangan.

Luhan tahu kemana mereka akan pergi dan itu membuatnya penasaran juga ketakutan. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang menuntunnya kembali ke ruangan lama milik Luhan. Tempat di mana ia dibiarkan sendirian sepanjang waktu. Luhan tidak ingin kembali ke sana. Ia ingin kembali bersama Lay dan Xiumin. Bersama sang pemuda dengan api di tangannya.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka dan Luhan ditempatkan di dalam. Ia menyeimbangkan kakinya dan menyesuaikan pandangannya pada cahaya temaram ruangan ketika kemudian ia melihat seseorang sedang berada di dalam ruangannya juga.

Pintu menutup di belakangnya dan Luhan melangkah maju, berjalan menghampiri sosok itu dengan hati-hati. Ketika akhirnya ia melihat sosok siapa itu, Luhan berhenti, lega karena bisa melihatnya lagi namun pada saat yang bersamaan, ia mencoba menyadari mengapa dia berada di tempat ini.

Pemuda itu.

_Eksperimen 412_.

Pemuda itu berlutut di lantai, kepalanya tertunduk. Luhan tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu berada di belakang dan Luhan tahu tangannya pasti diikat.

Luhan segera menghampirinya, untuk sesaat melupakan kejadian terakhir kali mereka bertemu, saat pemuda itu tidak mau berdekatan dengannya.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dengan hati-hati, ingin melihat apakah ia terluka atau tidak dan saat ia melakukannya, mata mereka bertemu dan Luhan melihat mata pemuda itu begitu kelam dan kelelahan.

"Apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu?" Luhan bertanya dengan Lembut, menangkupkan kedua pipi pemuda itu di tangannya. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya dan Luhan berpindah ke belakangnya agar bisa melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

Itulah saat ia melihat tangan pemuda itu terkunci dalam sebuah borgol.

Baginya borgol itu bukan borgol biasa. Sepertinya dibuat dengan spesial dan terasa berat dan Luhan mencoba untuk membukanya namun ia tidak bisa.

"Eksperimen 4-2-0,"

Sebuah suara terdengar dalam ruangan. Itu suara Kris dan Luhan melihat sekeliling, mencoba menemukannya.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu saat kita bertemu pagi ini tapi sekarang setelah kuberikan kau istirahat hampir sehari penuh, bisa kita lanjutkan tes kecil kita?"

Luhan masih belum bisa menemukan Kris dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali pada pemuda itu, mencoba membebaskannya dari borgol itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolongnya." Kris berkata dan Luhan bisa mendeteksi suaranya berasal dari pengeras suara di langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan aku saja dan biarkan dia sendiri?!" Luhan berteriak, masih belum berhasil melepaskan borgol pemuda itu.

"Sudah kubilang padamu," Kris menjawab. "Dia adalah dorongan yang kau butuhkan."

Luhan membiarkan borgol itu dan mendongak menatap langit-langit. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola menggelinding ke arah Luhan dan ia memejamkan matanya dalam frustasi.

"Lemparkan bola itu ke seberang ruangan." Kris memerintahnya.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, aku tidak bisa!" Luhan berteriak. "Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melakukannya."

Tepat setelah ia mengatakannya, pemuda itu ambruk ke lantai berkejang dalam kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan memeluk bahu pemuda itu. "Hentikan! Apapun itu, hentikan!"

Pemuda itu kelihatan kembali tenang dan Luhan menatapnya bernapas dengan berat, mengumpulkan kekuatannya yang tersisa.

"Kalau begitu lemparkan bola itu ke seberang ruangan." Kris mengatakannya seolah itu adalah hal paling mudah yang bisa dilakukan. "Lemparkan bola itu atau 4-1-2 akan menderita."

Luhan menatap pemuda itu di lantai, matanya terpejam.

"Sudah kubilang padamu akan ada konsekuensinya." Kris berkata.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan mengambil bola itu dan meletakkannya dengan siap di lantai. Lalu ia mulai mengangkatnya, membuatnya melayang di atas telapak tangannya.

Luhan meringis saat merasakan beratnya menyakiti bahunya lagi namun ia terus mengangkatnya. Ia fokus untuk membawa bola itu dan ketika ia melemparkannya, bola itu jatuh dan menggelinding ke seberang ruangan.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Luhan, namun sudah terlambat dan pemuda itu merintih di lantai seolah sesuatu sedang menyakitinya.

"Berhenti!" Luhan putus asa sekarang dan ia merenggangkan tangannya. Bola itu melayang ke arahnya sangat cepat sampai hampir menabraknya dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Berhenti menyakitinya!" Luhan berteriak lagi namun pemuda itu kelihatan lebih menderita dari pada sebelumnya. Luhan mengerjapkan genangan air mata di sudut matanya yang terbentuk dari rasa frustasi dan kembali memfokuskan seluruh kekuatannya, berkonsentrasi membawa bola itu dan membuatnya terbang melintasi ruangan.

Luhan berhasil kali ini, melemparnya sangat keras hingga bola itu membentur dinding dan hancur berserakan ke lantai.

Tanpa menunggu instruksi lebih lanjut, Luhan berlari menuju pemuda itu dan berlutut di sisinya. Apapun itu sakit yang dia rasakan sepertinya telah berhenti dan Luhan bernapas lega karenanya. Tapi kelegaannya terasa singkat saat ia menyadari pemuda itu tidak bergerak.

"Bangun." Luhan menepuk pipinya, mengguncangkan tubuhnya agar terbangun. "Bangun."

Pemuda itu tidak bergerak dan Luhan mulai panik.

"Bangun!" Luhan berteriak lagi dan saat ia melakukannya, pintu ruangan terbuka.

Luhan mengira Kris akan masuk. Atau asistennya. Tapi waktu berdetik dan Luhan tak melihat siapapun. Tanpa menunggu mereka lebih lama lagi, Luhan mengangkat pemuda itu dengan dirinya sendiri dan membawanya keluar melewati pintu.

Pemuda itu tidak begitu berat dan itulah yang Luhan takutkan karena dia terasa lebih ringan dari terakhir kali Luhan menggendongnya. Apakah mereka memberinya makan? Apakah mereka merawatnya dengan benar? Begitu banyak pikiran di kepala Luhan sementara ia menggendong pemuda itu di punggungnya menuju ruangan yang ia tempati bersama Lay dan Xiumin.

Pintu ke ruangan mereka terbuka dan Luhan meletakkan pemuda itu di matrasnya, mengabaikan pemuda berapi dengan kebingungan di wajahnya. Ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata pemuda itu dan mengguncangkannya. Namun tetap, masih tidak ada respon.

_Lay_. Luhan tiba-tiba terpikirkan. _Lay_.

Luhan merangkak bangkit dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju Lay. Mungkin Lay bisa menolongnya. Luhan telah melihat apa yang dia lakukan pada Xiumin. Dia bisa membantu Xiumin meredakan sakitnya dan menyembuhkan tangannya tadi. Mungkin dia bisa menolong pemuda itu juga.

"Lay." Luhan memegang kedua bahunya dan mengguncangkannya agar terbangun. Lay meringis dan terbangun menatapnya dalam pusing.

"Luhan?" Tanya Lay dan Xiumin mulai terbangun di sisinya.

"Lay," Luhan berkata. "Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kumohon!"

Lay duduk perlahan, menggosok matanya agar terjaga dan Xiumin, merasakan gerakan Lay, ikut bangun juga.

"Ada apa?" Lay bertanya dan berhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda terbaring di lantai hanya beberapa meter jauhnya dari mereka. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Bantu dia," Luhan memohon. "Kumohon. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya."

Mereka menghampiri pemuda itu dan Luhan memeluknya ketika Lay mengecek dahinya.

"Dia tidak bernapas." Rengek Luhan. "Bantu dia, kumohon."

Luhan hanya menonton ketika Lay mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah pemuda itu juga dadanya, sementara itu, ia mengernyit melihatnya. Xiumin menghampiri dan duduk di sisinya, melihatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Luhan bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Lay menjawab, tangannya berada di atas dada pemuda itu. "Jantungnya lemah. Dan paru-parunya juga. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk merasakan sakit dan aku tidak tahu apa itu."

"Bisakah kau menolongnya?"

Lay menatap Luhan dengan mata sedih. "Kemampuan penyembuhku belum sejauh itu. Aku hanya bisa menyembuhkan luka dan goresan."

Bibir Luhan gemetar dan ia mengangkat pemuda itu, memeluknya dalam lengan mungilnya.

"Tunggu."

Luhan melihat Lay yang menunjuk ke arah punggung pemuda itu.

"Apa itu?"

Luhan melihat ke belakangnya dan melihat borgol masih terpasang di tangan pemuda itu.

"Aku pernah melihat itu sebelumnya."

Luhan mendongak pada Xiumin yang menunjuk benda itu.

"Lay biasa menggunakannya ketika mereka mencoba memaksaku membekukan air." Pandangan Xiumin berubah menjadi benci ketika ia mengatakan hal ini pada Luhan.

"Aku pernah memakainya?" Tanya Lay.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Kau tidak mengingatnya karena kau tidak sadarkan diri dari sakit yang kau rasakan. Benda itu mengalirkan arus listrik ke tubuh yang berefek pada jantung juga paru-paru."

Luhan kembali beralih menatap benda itu lagi.

"Dia bisa mati jika kau tak cepat melepaskannya."

Luhan mencoba namun gagal lagi melepaskan borgol itu. "Bantu aku!"

"Aku tidak tahu caranya." Lay meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku."

Luhan beralih menatap Xiumin yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku mungkin akan membekukan tangannya."

Merasa tak berdaya dan marah dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan padanya, Luhan membalikkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan hati-hati dan mencoba membuka borgol itu dengan semampunya. Berkonsentarsi sangat keras, Luhan membayangkan benda itu terbelah bagian demi bagian, menghancurkannya sedemikian rupa karena telah membuat pemuda itu kesakitan.

Kepalanya terasa sakit ketika ia melakukannya namun ia tidak berhenti, terus memaksa pikirannya untuk membuka borgol itu. Memaksa baut kecil di dalamnya untuk membuka. Rasanya seolah kepalanyalah yang terbelah namun ia tetap melanjutkannya. Dan ketika ia pikir ia takkan bisa melakukannya lagi, borgol itu pecah dan Luhan ambruk di samping pemuda itu sementara Lay dan Xiumin melepaskan borgol itu darinya.

Luhan menyentuhkan jarinya ke pipi pemuda itu, mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut dan bisa merasakan pemuda itu lebih tenang dan bernapas dengan normal sekarang.

_Dia baik-baik saja_. Pikir Luhan saat ia melihat mata pemuda itu mengerut nyeri dalam keterpejamannya. _Kau akan baik-baik saja_.

Pintu ke ruangan mereka terbuka dan Luhan tidak berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu. Lagipula ia tahu mungkin saja itu adalah Kris.

Tapi ternyata Suho lah yang terlihat dari garis penglihatan Luhan, berlutut di samping pemuda itu dan mengecek nadinya.

"Kerja bagus, eksperimen 4-2-0. Atau seperti yang sudah kujanjikan, Luhan." Luhan mendengar Kris berkata di belakangnya dan ia mengabaikannya, terlalu terfokus pada apa yang Suho lakukan pada pemuda itu.

Luhan melihat Suho bernapas lega setelah mengecek keadaan pemuda itu dan mengangkatnya di lengannya.

"Tidak." Kata Luhan dengan lemah, memegang lengan pemuda itu. Suho berhenti dan tersenyum dengan lembut padanya namun melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pemuda itu.

Luhan tak melawan lagi, terlalu kelelahan dan melihat pemuda itu dibawa pergi menjauh darinya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: HOLIDAYS~~~ yang mana dalam kamus saya itu berarti sama dengan LEMBURAN! Hahahahappy new year epribodeeh~~ saya udah janji mau bales review kan ya? nih monggo~ :3**_

_**.**_

_**TAO bbuingbbuing:: Sehunnie is fine with uri guardian Cuho :3 #plak**_

_**rinie hun:: pemuda itu adalah 4-1-2, yang artinya itu adalah nomor togel /slap/ maaf ga cepet update. Tapi saya usahakan selanjutnya secepat kilat :)**_

_**dinodeer**__**:: telima kathih thudah melipiu dua chaptel :') waks, kata siapa itu sehun? Kalo itu kai gimana hayooh? Bedewe, thanks :)**_

_**Kazuma B'tomat:: saya juga pengennya langsung sekaligus update sampe tamat ;A; namun apadaya pulsa modem tak sampai /plak/ ini sudah apdate walaupun tidak soon**_

_**JK0603:: jangan bingung-bingung, karena Sehun itu tetep lope sama Luhan #ganyambung**_

_**Hunhanaaa:: aaaaaaakkk mau dilanjutin? Wani piroo? Muehehehe :3 /plak/**_

_**LoveHunHannie:: hmm tapi anda harus sabar ya? orang sabar dikasih pantatnya Luhan /diamuk sehun/**_

_**Guest:: hey kamu siapa main suruh lanjut-lanjut aja! Yaudah nih dilanjut! #plak**_

_**KimmieYunJae:: syukurlah kalo anda bisa mengerti terjemahannya :') ini sudah dilanjut ya**_

_**Sonyeoncheonji:: sama-sama chuyunk 3 moah~ /dibakar/**_

_** nabila .amalia .5**__**:: map ga apdet kilat, tapi ripiuw lagi ya juseyooo ;)**_

_**Qhia503:: haha males tandanya... pemalas._.**_

_**ferina. refina:: iya sama-sama :) penasaran badai? Tunggu chapter berikutnya saat bumi gonjang-ganjing di terpa badai cetar membahana (?)**_

_**Arzumi03:: aya terima kasih dukungannya :)**_

_**Minerva Huang**__**:: AH IYA INI EMANG KEREN BANGET! AKU JUGA SUKA KAMU (?) /kemudian dikubur hidup-hidup/**_

_**golden13:: you too cool ;) ini sudah dilanjut~**_

_**lisna:: maap kelanjutannya lama. tapi jangan berhenti mengasihani Luhan ya? penderitaan di amasih panjang :( *digasak Luhan***_

_**cmutzninot**__**:: tolong dibedakan ya? pria bermasker yang /maap/ merkosa Luhan sama orang-orang bermasker bedah yang jadi asistennya abang Kris**_

_**hunstalhaters:: doh, iya demi readerku tertjintah oluweys moah :* #plak. Pemuda itu siapa? Siapa hayoo? Hayoo siapa? XD okay, ini udah dilanjut ya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Apabila ada kesalahan nama, maka itu salah keyboard warnet. Yokah, sekarang nyetel kembang api dolo~ **_

_**Yang mau review silahkan diobral~~**_

_**Terima kasih~~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Revolution**

by

**purplekies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Translator::** Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung

**Pair::** HunHan and the rest of EXO

**Genre:: **Angst & Romance

**Warnings::** Rated M untuk adegan dewasa, tema yang berat, dan bahasanya. Yaoi/BL/boy x boy. Jika tidak suka jangan baca.

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya terasa kabur bagi Luhan.

Ia tahu Suho berada di sana namun kemudian pergi, membawa serta pemuda itu bersamanya. Ia tahu Kris berada di sana juga, memberinya selamat atas keberhasilannya yang sangat pesat. Ia tahu Lay dan Xumin duduk diam di sana, mengasihaninya.

Sedangkan bagi Luhan, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Ia merasa sangat lemah. Seolah ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah persamaan matematika yang sangat sulit sambil berlari di mesin treadmill. Ia terengah begitu berat saat asisten Kris membawanya ke suatu tempat dan yang ia inginkan hanya ditinggalkan sendirian, untuk tidur hingga ia bisa kembali pulih.

Ia dituntun ke sebuah ruangan lagi. Ia tidak mengenali tempat ini dan ia duduk merosot di kursinya, dengan tangannya berada di wajahnya, mencoba menyingkirkan sakit kepalanya.

"Ini,"

Luhan mendongak dan melihat Suho menyodorkan segelas air dan beberapa pil.

"Minum ini. Ini akan membantu mengatasi sakit kepalamu."

Luhan menatap pil itu namun tidak mengambilnya. Suho mengambilkan pil itu dan menyuapkannya pada mulut Luhan, diikutin dengan segelas air agar ia bisa meenelannya.

Luhan sedikit terbatuk ketika air mencapai hidungnya namun kemudian, ia bisa menelan semuanya.

Kris dan Suho duduk di hadapannya dengan map di masing-masing tangannya.

"Aku ingin memberimu selamat lagi karena telah melakukan kerja yang bagus." Kris memulai, membalik halaman di mapnya seolah dia adalah seorang guru, memeriksa jawaban para muridnya.

Luhan menaikan pandangannya pada Kris dengan pusing. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, benar." Kris menatapnya. "Kami berhutang jawaban padamu."

Luhan menyeringai dengan lemah pada mereka.

"Jawaban." Ia berkata. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak benar-benar mendapatkan jawaban yang sesungguhnya semenjak aku menggerakkan bola-bola itu. Jadi aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan jawaban yang ingin kau berikan sekarang."

Suho menghela napas dan menghentikan apapun yang ingin dikatakan Kris.

"Apa pertanyaannya?" Suho mendekat padanya dengan tenang. "Aku akan menjawabnya."

Mendengarnya, Kris memutar kedua bola matanya namun tidak menghentikan Suho.

Luhan tidak tahu apakah Suho akan memberitahu jawaban yang benar tapi ia tetap menanyakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Luhan bertanya selagi hentakan nyeri di kepalanya makin meningkat. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Suho menutup map di pangkuannya ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau berada di sini karena banyak alasan. Tapi salah satunya adalah karena dunia membutuhkanmu."

Luhan sudah cukup mendengar semua ini dan meski begitu ia terlalu lelah untuk bisa melakukan apapun, ia berdiri dan meninju meja dengan tangannya.

"Sialan!" Luhan merasakan dirinya mendidih. "Itu tidak lebih baik daripada jawaban Kris!"

Suho melihat Luhan dengan diam dan Luhan menatapnya dengan sakit kepalanya.

Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal bagi Luhan. Jawaban dari Suho sama saja dan ini membuatnya sangat frustasi.

Sang dokter menghela napas dan beralih pada Kris.

"Sudah kubilang padamu seharusnya kita buat mereka tinggal bersama." Suho memberitahu Kris. "Itu bisa membantu kita menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka."

_Apa? _Pikir Luhan dan dan ia menunggu balasan dari Kris. Namun tak ada satupun dan Luhan menatap mereka.

"Kumohon," Luhan berkata, kelelahan, kebingungan dan tidak sabar. "Kenapa tidak kalian beritahu semuanya saja?"

Suho tersenyum sedih padanya. "Aku tidak bisa. Kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk melakukannya."

_Kami_... Luhan menyadarinya.

"Kami hanya bisa memberikan jawaban yang terbatas."

"Kata siapa?" Luhan bertanya.

"Seseorang yang mengatur semua ini." Suho menjelaskan. "Maafkan aku."

Luhan kembali duduk, mengalah.

"Tapi kau diperbolehkan bertanya satu pertanyaan lagi." Suho memberitahunya dan Kris duduk dengan tegak di kursinya.

"Tidak." Kata Kris. "Jika dia menggerakkan sebuah bola, maka dia mendapatkan satu jawaban. Itu perjanjiannya."

"Oh ayolah Kris." Suho balas membantah. "Dia sudah membuka borgol itu dengan dirinya sendiri dan dia terlihat sangat lemah. Tidakkah kau setidaknya berpikir dia pantas mendapatkan satu jawaban lagi?"

Mendengarnya, Kris menatap Suho namun kembali duduk di kursinya, lengan terlipat di dadanya. Suho kemudian beralih pada Luhan dan mengangguk.

"Tanyakanlah. Aku akan menjawabnya."

Untuk sesaat Luhan memikirkan apa yang akan ia tanyakan. Dan lagi ada banyak yang ingin ia ketahui. Ia sangat ingin Suho memberitahu semuanya.

Tapi untuk saat ini hanya ada satu pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Siapa pemuda itu?" Luhan bertanya dengan berani dan ia terkejut melihat Suho tersenyum padanya.

"Dia adalah pasanganmu."

Setelah itu, Luhan tak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi ketika ia merasakan lengannya disuntik oleh asisten Kris dan ia jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun dengan sesuatu membentur pelan kepalanya. Rasanya dingin dan keras dan itu sangat mengganggunya. Ia hanya ingin tidur karena kepalanya masih sakit setelah menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya kemarin. Namun sesuatu itu terus membenturnya dan Luhan duduk untuk melihat apapun benda itu terlempar ke seberang ruangan dan pecah menjadi potongan-potongan karena kekuatannya.

"Hey," Xiumin merengut. "Kau tidak harus melakukan itu."

Luhan lebih terkejut melihat Xiumin merengut untuk pertama kalinya ketimbang melihatnya bermain dengan bola-bolanya, melapisinya dengan es dan menggunakannya untuk mengetuk kepala Luhan ketika ia tertidur.

"Dia sedang tidur." Kata Lay di sampingnya, berbaring di salah satu matras dengan sebuah bola di tangannya, mempelajarinya.

"Tapi ini menyenangkan." Xiumin tersenyum lebar dan Lay menendangnya pelan dengan kakinya. Sementara itu, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya seperti itu. Seperti terasa betapa... _normalnya_ pagi ini.

Di sana disediakan sarapan di salah satu meja di dalam ruangan dan Lay, Xiumin dan Luhan mulai makan. Sang pemuda di ruangan sebelah, dengan api di tangannya, tidak ada dan Luhan tahu dia sedang keluar untuk melakukan tes.

Makanan itu tidak begitu enak. Sama seperti benda basah yang Luhan makan beberapa minggu lalu ketika Suho datang berbicara padanya. Tapi Luhan tetap memakannya dan menikmati percekcokan Lay dengan Xiumin tentang kekuatan yang Chanyeol, pemuda di ruangan sebelah, miliki. Mereka berhasil mengetahui namanya ketika mereka akhirnya bisa bicara dengannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lay bertanya pada Luhan ketika mereka telah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan mereka duduk di sana hanya untuk menikmati istirahat yang mereka miliki untuk sementara.

Luhan mengangguk padanya dan memberikan Lay sebuah senyuman kecil. "Yeah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Mereka tidak memberimu tes lagi tadi malam, 'kan?" Lay bertanya, peduli dan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Mereka tahu aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku."

Lay duduk kembali di kursinya. "Bagus. Sejujurnya kami berpikir kau pergi melakukan tes. Dan melihatmu pergi itu membuat kami sedih."

Mendengarnya Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Sungguh?"

Lay mengangguk. "Sungguh. Xiumin dan aku suka keberadaanmu."

Luhan menatap Xiumin dan melihatnya memutar kedua bola matanya namun tidak menyangkalnya. Luhan tersenyum karena ia sebenarnya tidak pernah berpikir akan ada seseorang yang benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Luhan dan Lay balas tersenyum padanya.

"Pemuda yang tadi malam, apakah dia pasangan terikatmu?" Xiumin bertanya dan Lay menyikutnya pelan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Lay memberitahunya. Xiumin mengusap bekas sikutan Lay dan Luhan menggeser pandangannya ke antara mereka berdua.

_Dia adalah pasanganmu._ Kata-kata Suho yang tadi malam bergema di telinga Luhan.

"Pasangan terikat?" tanya Luhan. "Apa itu pasangan terikat?"

Lay menghela napas pada Xiumin dan Xiumin tersenyum malu.

Luhan hendak menanyakan mereka lagi ketika pintu ruangan mereka terbuka dan mereka berbalik untuk melihat asisten Kris masuk ke ruangan.

Dengan segera, ekspresi Xiumin mengelam dan sama sepertinya, Luhan tahu dia membenci orang-orang ini.

"Kau dipanggil untuk tes." Lay memberi tahu Xiumin, meremas tangannya dan Xiumin menghela napas, mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

Xiumin mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berjalan menghampiri mereka, mengikuti mereka keluar melewati pintu.

Lay dan Luhan tertinggal dengan diri mereka sendiri dan Luhan menghadap pada Lay dan menanyakan lagi tentang apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

"Apa itu pasangan terikat?" Luhan bertanya dan Lay menatap Luhan lama sebelum menjawabnya.

"Itu adalah seseorang yang berbagi hubungan yang dalam denganmu secara intim." Lay menjelaskan dan ketika Luhan mendengar ini, ia merona. Ia mengingat pemuda itu lagi dan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. _Pasangan terikatnya._

Namun kemudian ia juga ingat masih ada satu lagi. Pria bermasker. Luhan merasa ngeri dengan pemikiran bahwa pria itu yang menjadi pasangannya.

"Jadi diakah?" Lay bertanya pada Luhan dan ia hanya menatapnya.

"Dia apa?"

"Pasangan terikatmu?" Lay tersenyum malu. "Aku tahu aku baru saja mengatakan ini bukan urusan kami tapi melihatmu seperti ini membuatku penasaran."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Ya, dia pasangan terikatku."

Lay tersenyum lebar dan Luhan menyadari dirinya benar-benar tertawa juga tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya di dalam fasilitas ini.

Tapi ia masih bingung tentang hal "pasangan terikat" ini.

"Apa yang pasangan terikat lakukan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Mereka saling menguatkan satu sama lain." Lay menjelaskan. "Mereka saling berbagi hubungan unik ini, dengan menjadi intim, dan tanpa pasangannya, mereka tidak bisa bertahan lama."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya mendengar ini.

"Mereka tidak mati." Kata Lay dengan cepat setelah melihat Luhan panik. "Mereka hanya cenderung melemah. Mereka mendapatkan kekuatannya dari satu sama lain, kau mengerti."

Luhan menghela napas lega. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu?"

Lay tersenyum lembut padanya. "Karena Xiumin adalah pasangan terikatku. Dan aku sudah berada di sini cukup lama untuk tahu semua hal ini."

Ini tidak mengejutkan Luhan saat mengetahui bahwa Lay dan Xiumin adalah pasangan. Mereka cocok satu sama lain dengan sempurna. Lay selalu mengawasi Xiumin dan Xiumin melindunginya. Ini, Luhan merasakan dirinya iri.

"Katakan padaku," Lay bertanya, mendekatinya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Luhan berpikir untuk sesaat dan menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Kesepian."

Lay mengangguk. "Itulah yang aku bingungkan."

Luhan menatapnya. "Apa itu?"

Lay menghirup napas dalam sebelum menjawabnya. "Aku bingung mengapa kalian berdua dipisahkan. Pasangan terikat membutuhkan keberadaan pasangannya sedekat mungkin dengannya sepanjang waktu."

"Tunggu," Luhan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyerap semua ini. "Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu pemuda itu adalah pasanganku? Seperti, bagaimana mereka bisa... memberiku seseorang? Apa kau memilih pasangan karena kau tidur dengannya? Bagaimana jika..."

Perlahan Luhan ingat masa lalu, mengingat pria bermasker itu lagi dan ia menghela napas, bahkan tidak berminat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pasangan sebelumnya telah di tes dengan teliti untuk memastikan bahwa mereka sesuai." Lay memulai. "Mereka melakukan tes darah dan beberapa eksperimen. Sebenarnya butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi mereka untuk tahu pasangan itu sukses dibuat atau tidak. Terkadang mereka tidak yakin pasangan yang sudah dibuat apakah akan bekerja sebagaimana mestinya atau tidak."

Semua ini terdengar menyakitkan bagi Luhan tapi lagipula, tak satupun yang telah ia lewati di dalam fasilitas ini yang membuatnya senang.

"Dalam beberapa peristiwa," Lay melanjutkan. "Ada yang punya lebih dari satu pasangan."

Luhan tiba-tiba cemas mendengarnya.

"Apa... apa kau juga cocok dengan seseorang selain Xiumin?" Luhan bertanya dan Lay mengangguk.

Hal ini mengejutkan Luhan. "Siapa?"

"Kris." Lay berkata namun tersenyum pada Luhan seolah ini bukanlah masalah yang besar. "Tapi hubungan ini tidak sekuat apa yang Xiumin dan aku miliki. Ini tidak lebih dari sebuah tes darah dan berakhir dengan eksperimen. Aku sudah mengawasi Xiumin jauh lebih lama sebelum kami... terikat."

"Oh." Luhan terpikirkan tentang sesuatu. "Itukah mengapa Xiumin sangat membenci Kris?"

Lay terkekeh. "Begitulah. Pasangan terikat tidak mau berbagi pasangannya."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengingat Suho menyentuh wajah pemuda itu, Suho membawanya pergi menjauh dari Luhan. _Suho..._

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Suho pasangan lain pemuda itu selain Luhan dan ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong namanya adalah Sehun."

Luhan menatap Lay. "Sehun?"

Pasangan terikatmu.

_Sehun... Fkhirnya._

Luhan suka namanya dan tahu ia akan mengingatnya untuk waktu yang lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memikirkan Sehun sepanjang waktu. Bangun maupun tidur, kepalanya dipenuhi oleh pemikiran tentang Sehun. Mimpi-mimpinya dipenuhi olehnya. Ia melihatnya hanya berjalan dan berjalan. Dan tidak peduli berapa cepat Luhan mengejarnya, dia tetap tidak bisa tergapai.

Luhan selalu terbangun dan merasa tertekan karenanya.

Luhan tahu Sehun telah berada di sini untuk beberapa waktu. Sama seperti Lay. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Suho dan Kris yang memberikan tes mereka masing-masing. Ruangan yang mereka tempatin yang menentukannya. Ruangan yang Lay, Xiumin dan Luhan tempati ditangani oleh Kris sementara sang pemuda berapi, Chanyeol, dan Sehun ditangani oleh Suho. Terkadang, Lay bertanya pada Luhan mengapa pasangan terikatnya adalah Sehun yang jelas bukan di bawah penanganan tim eksperimen Kris. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak berani bertanya pada Kris karena ia tahu ia takkan mendapat jawaban sebenarnya.

Suatu hari, seseorang yang baru masuk ke ruangan sebelah di mana Chanyeol berada. Lay, Xiumin dan Luhan melihatnya menelan pemuda baru itu dalam pelukannya, memanggilnya Baekhyun. Luhan hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah pasangan Chanyeol ketika kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan saat Sehun memasuki ruangan.

Luhan melihat semuanya seolah seperti dalam gerakan lambat. Sehun memasuki ruangan melewati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kepalanya menunduk dan poninya menghalangi matanya. Luhan melihat pakaian yang dia pakai membuatnya terlihat sangat kurus dan Luhan sadar bahwa dia memang kurus. Dia kelihatan sangat pucat namun kemudian, Luhan tahu semua yang terlihat padanya adalah karena telah terlalu lama berada di sini.

Sehun duduk di satu sudut jauh dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bahkan tidak mengangkat pandangannya untuk melihat sekeliling.

Luhan sangat ingin bicara dengannya. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya dan apa dia menyalahkannya karena tidak bisa merawatnya dengan lebih baik. Karena selalu dijadikan bahan penyiksaan oleh Kris yang memperalatnya untuk mendorong Luhan.

Tapi Sehun memberikan aura yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun maka Luhan duduk di sana dan mengawasinya, senang karena setidaknya ia tahu di mana dia berada dan bagaimana keadaannya.

Hari-hari selanjutnya mudah dilewati. Luhan bisa memenuhi tes yang Kris berikan, memberinya apa yang dia mau dan ia sudah bisa berteman dengan dua pemuda dari ruangan sebelah. Meski begitu Sehun masih belum bicara dengan siapapun, bahkan pada Lay yang juga telah lama menghabiskan waktunya dalam fasilitas ini.

Namun meskipun hari-hari berjalan dengan mudah, tapi tidak dengan tes yang dilakukan. Meskipun mereka bisa memberikan hasil, mereka hanya akan terus dipaksa lagi dan lagi untuk memberikan semua yang mereka miliki. Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi ketika Chanyeol atau Lay melakukan jadwal tesnya bersama dan kembali dengan keadaan seolah terkuras habis tenaganya. Sehun dan Baekhyun juga terlihat sama.

Luhan hendak bertanya pada Lay apa yang telah mereka lakukan padanya dan Chanyeol ketika ia dan Xiumin dipanggil untuk tes bersama.

Luhan berjalan bersama Xiumin di samping asisten Kris ketika mereka melewati lorong yang baru. Ia tahu mereka membawanya ke suatu tempat yang baru karena ia belum pernah melewati bagian ini sebelumnya. Luhan melirik Xiumin dan dia juga kelihatannya berpikiran sama dengannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dan asisten Kris membiarkan keduanya memasuki pintu yang besar. Mereka segera menutupnya setelah Luhan dan Xiumin masuk dan keduanya terkejut saat mereka berada di sebuah anggar yang sangat besar.

"Kenapa mereka membawa kita ke sini?" Xiumin bertanya dan Luhan sendiripun tidak tahu.

"Bukankah mereka bilang akan memberikan kita tes?" Luhan mulai bertanya namun sebelum Xiumin bisa menjawab, sebuah pintu dari sisi lain ruangan terbuka dan makhluk yang sangat besar berjalan masuk dengan mata marah yang semerah darah dan segera setelah makhluk itu menatap ke arah mereka, Luhan tahu makhluk itu akan memburu mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**( Kalian bisa baca cerita aslinya yang berbahasa inggris disini **_http: story/view/285621/revolution-action-angst-romance-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan_** dari author hebat **_**purpleskies**_** : **_http: profile/view/240589_** )**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: SAYA KEMBEEEK! /muncul gaya spiderman/ **_

_**Sehunnie is here, pemirsaaah! And hell yeah! Pemuda itu adalah dia! dia-dia-dia cinta yang kutunggu-tunggu-tunggu~ /Luhan yang nyanyi/**_

_**Okeh, karena saya selalu menjadi orang yang baik hati tidak sombong sedikit pelit karena rajin menabung buat nonton Suju (?), maka langsung skip ke balesan review di bawah. Caaw~**_

**.**

**Minerva Huang:: Kris ganteng tapi biadab /plak/ nih apdet nih. Cepet kan? /kibas poni/**

**JK0603:: muuph chuyunq kemaren kan sehbook (sibuk) /digasak/ neneng baekhyun nih ada jadi pasangannya mamang chanyeol. Dan doanya... SAOLOOH MAKASEH BEUT NEENG ;A; ALAPYU PUL! Moah :* inih update kilat ya? review juga udah dibales ya? kalo ga review lagi awas ya! cipok nih! #eh**

**sonyeoncheonji:: dih kok pinter? Saya aja ga nyadar masa -_- inih Baekyeol datang silahkan digeol~ (?)**

**KwonHyeJinJinie:: parah parah parah sampe lupa waktu? Asal ga sampe lupa diri trus mabok janda aja #eh**

**rinie hun:: hunhan bakal bahagia kalo saya udah nikahkan mereka /emot enjel/ iya ini udah apdet ya**

**Qhia503:: hmm disini ga semuanya official :(**

**cmutzinot:: Kai ada, tapi masih jauh dilubuk hatiku *eaaa* yeah! Udah 2013! I got a boy~~~ /goyang itik/**

**Akita Fisayu:: doh, annyeong hobae~~ haseek gue dipanggil senior /muka unyu baby face/ tuh udah tahu jawabannya kan? Member lain muncul satu-satu dulu atuh neng, kalo keroyokan jadi malah tawuran (?) entar. Gomawo juga udah review /kasih ciuman melayang/**

**nina:: aaaa nina bobo (?) ini udah dilanjut ya? kok kasiannya ama sehun? Kan yang cape translate-in ini saya bukannya sehun :( iyadeh ini update cepet /emot hati retak/**

**HaeSan:: thelima kathih /kedip-kedip/ ini udah dilanjut ya?**

**nabila. Amalia. 5:: saya suka karena kamu review terus. Mau dicium ga? #eh **

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So:: bingung kenapaaaa? Terjemahan saya membingungkan yaaa? ;A; ih ngasih jempolnya ga ikhlas itumah. Cuksetaw. Kita putus! #duar**

**KimmieYunjae:: err... saya bingung mau bales review gimana. Mending tunggu sampe pertanyaan anda terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya aja ya? /plak/ oke ini udah lanjut.**

**.**

_**Cuksetaw. Saya abis jatoh dikamer mandi, pergelangan tangan kanan kepelintir(?) jadi kalo ada typo ataw salah tulis nama, mohon dimaklumi. Iya, iya, saya tahu ini curhatan gapenting, tapi ciyusan tangan saya susah buat ngetik ;A; /plak/ okeh itu bener-bener gapenting.**_

_**Sekarang yang penting, review dulu deh ya :D**_

_**Telima kathih~ **_

_**Kami Cinta Saya! (?)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Revolution**

by

**purplekies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Translator::** Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung

**Pair::** HunHan and the rest of EXO

**Genre:: **Angst & Romance

**Warnings::** Rated M untuk adegan dewasa, tema yang berat, dan bahasanya. Yaoi/BL/boy x boy. Jika tidak suka jangan baca.

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menatap ke atas pada sang monster, makhluk asing ini seolah tercipta antara kengerian dan kekaguman.

Ia tidak yakin apakah makhluk ini nyata. Kelihatannya nyata. Suara lengkingan dan aumannya juga terdengar nyata. Bahkan mata merahnya yang mengerling ke belakang dan ke depan antara ia dan Xiumin juga terlihat nyata. Namun tetap saja, Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia percaya.

Mungkin karena ia tahu makhluk seperti ini tidak pernah ada. Makhluk yang ada di hadapannya ini, Luhan tahu mereka hanya ada dalam film.

Tapi di sinilah ia sekarang, berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa itu?!" Kata Xiumin di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Luhan mengamati pergerakan sang monster ketika sang monster berjalan perlahan menghampiri mereka.

"Luhan..." Xiumin memulai, melangkah mundur. "Apa yang kau bisa?"

"Apa?" Luhan bertanya, bingung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ini adalah tes, benar 'kan?" Xiumin berkata.

"Well, aku ingin sekali percaya bahwa ini adalah sebuah tes!" Luhan berseru ketika sang monster semakin mendekat. "Xiumin, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Xiumin tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan karena sang monster mulai menyerangnya. Xiumin berguling ke satu sisi, meloloskan diri dari cakar sang monster yang hampir menusuknya.

"Xiumin!" Luhan berseru dan Xiumin bangkit dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Xiumin menghembuskan napas keras. "Tapi makhluk ini akan segera menyerang dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Luhan mendongak saat sang monster mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah mereka, air liur menetes berjatuhan dari gigi tajamnya.

"Luhan, bisa kau hentikan pergerakan makhluk ini?" Xiumin bertanya, mengawasi sang monster.

"Apa?" Luhan beralih padanya.

"Aku akan mencoba membekukan kakinya." Kata Xiumin. "Aku butuh kau untuk memperlambatnya. Buat dia berhenti bergerak."

Luhan melihat sang monster yang sekarang mulai menuju ke arah mereka.

"Luhan, aku butuh jawaban sekarang!"

Luhan mengangguk. "Iya! Akan kucoba!"

Dengan ini, Xiumin berlari ke sisi lain sang monster dan fokus pada kaki makhluk itu.

"Luhan! Sekarang!"

Luhan merentangkan tangannya di depan, telapak tangan menghadap sang monster dan mencoba untuk menahannya. Sang monster kelihatan seperti menabrak sebuah dinding dan mencoba untuk melawannya namun Luhan memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya untuk membuat makhluk itu berhenti bergerak.

Rasanya seolah Luhan sedang mendorong sesuatu yang besar. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit namun ia terus mendorongnya.

"Xiumin!" Luhan berseru, ingin tahu apa yang Xiumin lakukan.

"Hampir selesai!"

Luhan memaksakan setengah perhatiannya pada Xiumin sementara dirinya masih terfokus pada sang monster yang sekarang mengamuk karena tidak bisa melewati dinding kasat mata itu. Xiumin berlari di antara kaki sang monster, membekukannya di tempat. Luhan tahu dia sudah banyak memiliki kemajuan dibandingkan yang lainnya beberapa hari ini, sudah memiliki kemampuan untuk membekukan benda besar tanpa membekukan tangannya sendiri seperti sebelumnya.

Sang monster mengaum lagi, kakinya hampir membeku dan makhluk itu meninju cakarnya ke dinding kasat mata buatan Luhan. Luhan merasa seolah seseorang memukul kepalanya keras dengan menggunakan sebuah botol dan ia ambruk ke lantai dengan pening di kepalanya.

"Luhan!" Xiumin berseru namun Luhan dengan cepat kembali bangkit dan merentangkan tangannya untuk tetap menghentikan pergerakan sang monster sementara dirinya berusaha keras agar tak kehilangan fokus. Sang monster melengking dalam rasa frustasi namun Luhan bisa mengontrolnya.

"Xiumin, kurasa aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi!" Luhan berkata di antara lenguhan napasnya. Ia belum terlalu berkembang untuk hal ini dan tekanan dari melawan sesuatu yang bergerak begitu kuat seperti ini membuatnya melemah dan lebih lemah lagi.

"Selesai!" Xiumin berteriak dan Luhan berhenti melawan berat sang monster. Xiumin beralih menatapnya bangga saat kemudian matanya terbelalak.

"Kau berdarah!" Xiumin berseru padanya dan Luhan mengarahkan tangannya ke bawah hidung dan melihat darah dari hidungnya.

"Ini hanya mimisan." Kata Luhan. "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan cemas."

Xiumin berlari menghampirinya. "Kau yakin? Karena—"

"Xiumin, awas!"

Luhan melihat dalam kengerian ketika es yang menjaga kaki sang monster agar tetap membeku mulai pecah dan makhluk itu mengalihkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menyerang Xiumin dengan ekornya dan membuatnya terlempar ke seberang ruangan. Xiumin menubruk dinding dengan keras dan dia merosot ke lantai.

"Xiumin!" Luhan berteriak, berlari menghampirinya.

Xiumin tidak bergerak ketika Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan itu membuatnya takut.

"Xiumin, bangun!" Luhan mengguncangnya namun sang monster mengaum keras hingga membuat Luhan mendongak menatapnya.

Makhluk itu kini berjalan menghampiri mereka. Melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menolongnya, Luhan melihat sebuah bola lampu kecil menggantung di langit-langit di atas kepala sang monster. Menggunakan kekuatannya, Luhan memaksa isi bola lampu itu untuk meledak, menyebabkan sang monster untuk sesaat teralihkan ketika pecahan bola lampu berjatuhan ke matanya.

"Xiumin." Luhan mengguncangnya lagi namun Xiumin tidak bergerak. Menggunakan sisa tenaganya, Luhan membawa Xiumin, mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Luhan dan meraih pinggangnya untuk menopangnya.

Luhan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari jalan keluar dan ia melihat ada satu. Ia dengan cepat berjalan menghampirinya, masih membawa Xiumin dan memutar pegangan pintu. Pintunya tidak mau terbuka dan Luhan berteriak frustasi menyadari akan butuh waktu baginya untuk membuka kunci pintu itu dengan kekuatannya.

Sang monster melihat mereka melarikan diri dan menghampiri mereka lagi. Dengan ini, Luhan meletakkan Xiumin di lantai dan memutuskan untuk menghadapinya sendiri.

Merentangkan tangannya sekali lagi, Luhan memfokuskan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengangkat monster raksasa itu dan melemparnya ke seberang ruangan. Ia tahu ini di luar kemampuannya, melebihi apa yang ia bisa namun ia harus mencobanya atau kalau tidak ia dan Xiumin tidak akan bisa keluar.

Sang monster dapat merasakan dirinya dikontrol oleh Luhan dan dia melawannya, mendorongnya. Luhan merasakan sakit kepalanya datang lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya berharap sakitnya bisa hilang, kembali memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada sang monster. Monster itu menghentakkan cakarnya lagi, lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi hingga akhirnya Luhan menyerah, sakit di dalam kepalanya menang sudah.

Luhan terbaring di sana di samping Xiumin, setengah matanya terbuka. Ia melihat sang monster berjalan ke arah mereka dengan kemenangan dan yang bisa Luhan pikirkan hanya semoga tes ini segera berakhir, berharap Kris akan menghentikannya dan membiarkan mereka beristirahat. Tapi waktu berdetik dan tak ada yang datang. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya, menanti yang terburuk.

Dan kemudian tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan sebuah hembusan angin menerpanya dengan kencang. Pintu kemudian menutup lagi dan Luhan melihat dengan lemah ketika seseorang melangkah masuk membuat sang monster terbang ke belakang seolah seperti di tiup angin. Makhluk itu membentur dinding dan geraman keras terdengar darinya. Luhan memaksakan matanya untuk fokus melihat siapa orang itu dan ia mengenalinya, dia adalah Sehun.

"Eksperimen 4-1-2," suara Kris terdengar dari pengeras suara. "Kau tidak diizinkan berada di anggar ini."

Meski begitu Sehun mengabaikannya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Xiumin yang terbaring di lantai.

"Eksperimen 4-1-2," Luhan mendengar Kris lagi. "Ini bukan tempat tesmu."

Sehun masih mengabaikannya selagi dirinya terus memasang wajah datar, pandangannya terkunci pada Luhan. Luhan menahan pandangannya dengan lemah selagi ia terbaring di lantai, ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan di sini ketika kemudian sang monster tiba-tiba bangkit, berlari menghampirinya.

"Tidak!" Luhan berteriak dengan parau namun Sehun bergerak cepat dan Luhan melihat untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun menggunakan kemampuannya untuk melawan sang monster.

Hembusan angin kencang bertiup lagi dan Luhan memegang Xiumin untuk menjaganya. Mencoba mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan, Luhan melihatnya mendorong monster itu ke dinding. Tapi dia tak menggunakan tangannya dan seolah anginlah yang membantunya melakukan itu meskipun ruangan anggar terlihat tertutup. Sehun terlihat sepertinya sangat berkonsentrasi untuk terus membuat monster itu tertahan di sana dan Luhan melihatnya mengarahkan tangannya seolah dia sedang menggenggam leher sang monster. Sang monster terbatuk-batuk dan menggerutu, mencoba untuk mencakar Sehun namun dia terlalu jauh untuk menjangkaunya.

Untuk seorang pemuda yang kelihatan sangat kurus dan rapuh, Sehun sangatlah kuat, Luhan menyadarinya. Mungkin inilah mengapa Kris menggunakannya untuk mendorong Luhan. Karena Sehun kuat dan bisa bertahan dari sakit yang Kris berikan padanya. Namun tetap saja, Luhan tidak suka melihat Sehun tersiksa.

Tangan Sehun menutup ke sekeliling seolah sedang mencekik sang monster. Luhan tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena semuanya terlalu berangin namun saat pandangannya bisa kembali fokus, Luhan melihat di sana memang seperti ada sesuatu yang mencekik leher monster itu. Seolah angin yang Sehun buat berpusar di sekeliling leher sang monster, mengeratkan cekikan di sekitarnya.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi sang monster untuk menyerah namun akhirnya, makhluk itu kehilangan napasnya dan jatuh ke lantai, mati.

Luhan melihat Sehun berlutut, lemah karena semua kekuatannya telah dikerahkan namun ia tahu dia baik-baik saja. Sehun bernapas dengan berat, perlahan bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri pintu yang tadi dia masuki dan membukanya dan Lay dengan segera masuk ke dalam.

"Xiumin..." Lay menghirup napas dalam, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Xiumin terbaring di lantai di samping Luhan.

"Xiumin," Lay menghampirinya dan Luhan melihatnya mengamati Xiumin dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Kenapa dia tidak bergerak?"

"Kurasa punggungnya patah." Luhan bergumam pelan, meringis saat merasakan sakit di kepalanya dan mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk duduk. "Dia terbentur sangat keras."

Luhan mendengar pergerakan di belakangnya dan ia tahu itu adalah Sehun. Meski begitu ia mengabaikannya dan melihat Lay merentangkan telapak tangannya ke tubuh Xiumin.

Lay menyembuhkan Xiumin dalam hitungan detik dan Luhan bernapas lega ketika mendengar Xiumin mengerang.

"Xiumin!" Lay memangkunya dan menyembuhkan luka dan memar di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih." Xiumin berkata padanya dan Lay mengangguk.

"Sembuhkan dia."

Luhan tahu itu Sehun yang berbicara tapi nyeri di kepalanya membuatnya sulit untuk membedakan suara sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan membantah tapi ia mendengar suaranya sendiri pecah. "Kau tidak perlu—"

"Sembuhkan dia." Sehun berkata lagi dan Lay hanya mengangguk menangkubkan wajah Luhan dalam tangannya.

Luhan tak bisa melihat apa yang Lay lakukan padanya. Mungkin dia sudah menghentikan darah dari hidungnya atau mengurangi sakit di tubuhnya. Meskipun ia sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik, sakit kepalanya masih terasa. Lay membantunya berdiri namun kaki Luhan menyerah, belum cukup memiliki kekuatan dan ia merasakan lengan kuat Sehun menopangnya dari belakang. Luhan membiarkan kepalanya beristirahat di dada Sehun, terlalu lemah untuk menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Luhan mendengar Sehun bertanya.

"Tenaganya terkuras habis." Xiumin menjelaskan, berpegang pada Lay ketika berdiri. "Dia menggunakan hampir seluruh kekuatannya hari ini."

"Kupikir kau sudah menyembuhkannya." Luhan mendengar Sehun menuding Lay dan ia berharap dia berhenti melakukannya karena itu bukan salah Lay.

"Memang." Lay menjelaskan. "Tapi apa yang membuatnya menderita bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kutangani. Kau tahu itu."

Luhan mendengar Sehun menggeram dalam frustasi dan ia merasakan dirinya di gendong. Ia terbaring di sana dalam pelukan Sehun tanpa tahu kemana mereka akan pergi. Tak ada yang menghentikan mereka ketika Sehun membawanya menjauh dan Luhan terlalu pusing, terlalu fokus pada sakit kepalanya untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Akhirnya ia merasakan Sehun berhenti berjalan dan pandangan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan sekeliling. _Ruangan lamanya_.

Sehun meletakkannya ke sesuatu yang lembut. Sebuah tempat tidur, pikirnya dan ia memejamkan matanya ketika sakit kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

"Sakit." Luhan mengerang, memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan ia sadar bahwa genggamannya pada tangan Sehun terlalu keras.

Kasurnya berguncang pelan dan Luhan merasakan Sehun bersandar mendekat padanya, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Tidak seharusnya mereka membiarkanmu melawan makhluk itu." Sehun berbisik dan Luhan hanya kebingungan. "Kau belum siap."

Luhan tak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan dan ketika ia akan menanyakannya, ia merasakan bibir Sehun mengambil alih dirinya.

"Sehun..." Luhan bergumam dengan lembut namun Sehun menghentikannya.

"Berapa banyak perkembangan kekuatanmu?" Sehun bertanya, mengangkat Luhan untuk melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Tidak... tidak begitu banyak." Luhan menghalau sentuhan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya, mengingat bagaimana Sehun bahkan menolak menatapnya ketika mereka berada di ruangan bersama yang lainnya namun Sehun mengunci tangannya di atas kepalanya.

"Tatap aku."

Luhan tak membuka matanya. Ia terlalu takut, terlalu malu, terlalu bingung dan sakit kepalanya masih terasa.

"Tatap aku." Sehun berkata dengan tegas kali ini dan Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun berada di atas tubuhnya.

Sehun menatapnya untuk waktu yang lama, seolah dia sedang mengamati setiap inci wajah Luhan dan Luhan juga mengamatinya. Dia di sini, bersama dengannya dan ia bisa melihatnya dengan sepenuhnya.

"Sehun," Luhan memulai namun Sehun memotong ucapannya dengan menekan bibirnya ke bibir milik Luhan sekali lagi.

Luhan membalas dengan tidak sabar dan Sehun melumatnya seolah dia kelaparan dan sangat membutuhkan sentuhan Luhan juga. Luhan memeluk Sehun lebih erat, tak ingin dia berhenti.

Luhan merasakan perasaan Sehun masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Seolah kesadaran dirinya, tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang melibatkan Luhan. Namun kelihatannya tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Luhan bisa merasakannya. Rasanya berbeda ketika mereka saling bersama seperti ini.

Luhan merasakan ereksi Sehun menekan pahanya dan Luhan menarik pakaiannya. Sehun melepaskannya dalam waktu hitungan detik dan kembali pada Luhan, mulutnya menjelajahi leher serta dada Luhan.

Luhan menyerah pada Sehun malam itu, akhirnya meneriakkan namanya ketika ia mencapai klimaks.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun dan beralih ke sampingnya, berharap bisa melihat Sehun. Tapi lagi-lagi, dia tidak berada di sana dan Luhan hanya menghela napas, mengubur dirinya sendiri dalam selimut tipisnya.

_Semalam..._

Sehun mneyelamatkannya semalam. Dialah yang membawanya, memilikinya. Dia membuat Luhan mengerangkan namanya berkali-kali, membuatnya mencapai klimaks dua kali dan sementara mereka melakukan hal itu, Luhan bersumpah sakit di kepalanya menghilang. Lucu jika memikirkannya sekarang tapi kemudian ia ingat apa yang Lay pernah katakan padanya.

_Pasangan terikat... mereka saling menguatkan satu sama lain._

Sakit dan gila dan menawan di saat yang bersamaan dan semua itu hanya membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

Luhan memaksa dirinya untuk duduk dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia melihat Xiumin tidur dan Lay berada di sampingnya, mengelus rambutnya. Tak ingin mengganggu apa yang tengah Lay lakukan, Luhan kembali berbaring dan dengan mudah kembali tertidur.

Luhan terbangun beberapa menit kemudian dan melihat Xiumin dan Lay sudah bangun.

"Selamat pagi." Lay berkata padanya dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Selamat pagi."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lay bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sudah menyembuhkanku kemarin." Luhan berkata dan Lay tersenyum padanya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Aku senang kau dan Xiumin baik-baik saja."

Luhan menatap Xiumin dan untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan melihat Xiumin tersenyum padanya.

Luhan hendak menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya ketika kemudian pintu terbuka dan Kris melangkah masuk ke dalam. Kali ini, tak satupun asistennya ikut masuk.

"Selamat pagi." Kris menyapa mereka dan Luhan menyadari betapa... cerianya dia. "Aku senang kalian semua sudah bangun."

Luhan melihat tangan Xiumin terkepal dan Lay segera menenangkannya.

"Kalian semua akan mengikuti pertemuan hari ini." Kata Kris, mengabaikan pandangan kelam dari Xiumin. "Aku akan menunggu kalian semua di tempat tes dalam 15 menit."

Dengan itu, Kris pergi dan Luhan, Lay serta Xiumin ditinggalkan sambil mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima belas menit kemudian Luhan berada di tempat tes, yang sekarang sudah diubah menjadi ruang pertemuan, bersama dengan Lay dan Xiumin di sampingnya. Berseberangan dengannya ada si pemuda berapi, Chanyeol, pemuda yang baru, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan dua pemuda lagi yang belum pernah Luhan lihat. Yang satu duduk di sisi dekat Luhan sementara yang satu lagi duduk jauh di ujung dengan kepala menunduk.

Luhan menatap Sehun, mencoba melihat apakah kejadian kemarin telah mengakibatkan sesuatu padanya. Tapi Luhan melihat dia baik-baik saja meskipun dia masih tidak mau menatap Luhan.

Suho dan Kris masuk dan berdiri di depan, mengumpulkan perhatian mereka. Luhan menunggu dengan cemas di kursinya saat ia mendengarkan apa yang kedua orang itu katakan.

"Kami mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini karena kami ingin memberi kalian selamat atas semua yang telah kalian lakukan baik saat latihan maupun saat di tempat tes." Suho memberi tahu mereka. "Kris dan aku sudah bekerja sangat keras untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan kalian dan mengembangkannya dan ini sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa bisa melihat kalian semua membawa hasil yang yang menakjubkan."

Luhan hanya menatap mereka seolah mereka itu gila. Ini membuat Luhan merasa jijik dan sakit. Seolah mereka sedang membicarakan eksperimen dan bukannya manusia.

Well, kami memang eksperimen, pikir Luhan dan menghela napas.

"Maka kami ingin memberikan kalian sebuah..." Kris mempertimbangkan kata-katanya. "Semacam sebuah hadiah."

Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kalian akan dipindahkan ke fasilitas yang lebih besar." Suho berkata dengan senang sementara Luhan merosot kembali ke kursinya. "Ke tempat yang lebih baik."

"Kalian semua akan tinggal bersama." Kris melanjutkan. "Tak ada lagi dinding-dinding. Tak ada lagi keamanan yang ketat."

Luhan mendongak mendengarnya.

"Well, fasilitas keamanan yang baru memang tidak akan seketat apa yang kalian telah alami tapi kalian semua masih akan tetap diawasi. Kabur bukanlah pilihan."

"Biarkan kami pergi."

Luhan melihat Chanyeol berbicara dan Suho tersenyum sedih padanya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kami tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Kenapa tidak?" Xiumin bertanya dan Kris menatapnya.

"Kalian semua mungkin belum mengerti beberapa hal sekarang tapi apa yang kami lakukan adalah untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik."

Luhan hendak menanyakan bagaimana mungkin semua bisa menjadi lebih baik ketika kemudian Kris dan Suho berbalik meninggalkan ruangan, memberitahu mereka untuk mengikutinya. Luhan bangun dengan cepat dari kursinya, mengikuti di belakang Lay dan Xiumin.

Sehun mengikuti di belakangnya. Luhan tahu karena ia terus mencoba mengamati Sehun, ingin tahu apakah dia baik-baik saja dari kejadian kemarin. Sehun masih tidak menatapnya dan Luhan lagi-lagi ingin tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Sehun hingga memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Mereka dituntun lebih jauh dan lebih jauh lagi ke dalam lorong. Semuanya berwarna putih dan bersih dan menyerupai sebuah rumah sakit tapi Luhan tahu ini bukanlah rumah sakit. Orang-orang dengan masker bedah di wajahnya terlihat sedang mengerjakan eksperimen kimia ketika mereka melewatinya dan Luhan ingin tahu apa urusan mereka berada dalam fasilitas ini.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu besar dan Luhan melihat Kris menekan beberapa kode untuk membukanya. Dan segera setelah dia melakukannya, Luhan menganga melihat sebuah tempat yang besar di dalamnya yang kelihatannya seolah mereka sudah tidak berada dalam fasilitas lagi.

Di sana ada rerumputan dan langit biru. Gumpalan awan putih halus bergerak di atas mereka dan Luhan senang berada di bawah sinar matahari. Ia merasakan udara di sekitarnya dan ini membuat Luhan sedikit menangis. Sudah sangat lama sekali sejak ia melihat hal lain selain empat dinding di ruangan putihnya.

Di sana ada sebuah taman, sebuah ruang olahraga dan sebuah fasilitas kecil di satu sisi.

"Ini akan menjadi rumah baru kalian." Suho memberitahu mereka dan setiap orang berjalan dalam takjub. Bahkan Sehun melihat sekeliling tak percaya, Luhan menyadarinya.

"Semuanya hanya buatan, tentu saja" Kris berkata dan untuk itu, Suho menyikutnya. "Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka."

Luhan tidak peduli jika ini semua hanya buatan. Untuk sekarang. Ia terlalu emosional dan sangat senang dengan pemandangan semuanya.

"Bagaimanapun," Suho menghela napas. "Kalian semua akan tinggal di sini."

"Ada empat kamar berada dalam fasilitas ini." Kris berkata dan Luhan beralih padanya ingin tahu kenapa hanya ada empat.

"Satu untuk setiap pasangan terikat." Kris menjelaskan.

"Apa?"

Pemuda yang sebelumnya duduk paling jauh di ujung ruang pertemuan bertanya seolah dia tak bisa mempercayainya.

"Ya, Kai." Suho berkata. "Kau akan berbagi kamar dengan Kyungsoo."

Kai hanya mengerjap menatapnya. "Bagaimana... aku tidak mengerti."

"Peraturan yang sama berlaku." Suho memberitahunya dan Kai memejamkan matanya dan dia terlihat sepertinya frustasi akan hal ini. Pemuda yang sebelumnya duduk di sebelah Luhan, yang ia asumsikan adalah Kyungsoo, hanya berbalik menjauh.

Berbagi kamar dengan Sehun, jantung Luhan mulai berdetak keras memikirkannya. _Kenapa ini jadi semakin rumit?_

Tapi pada saat yang bersamaan, Luhan akhirnya bisa merasa lega karena setidaknya ia bisa mengawasinya.

"Ini kunci kamar kalian." Kris memberikan kartu kunci mereka. "Sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam akan diberikan pada waktu yang sama seperti sebelumnya di ruangan makan bersama. Kalian bisa pergi berkeliling ke manapun dalam tempat ini tapi kalian tidak diperbolehkan keluar kecuali kalian dipanggil untuk tes."

"Kalian bisa menggunakan kekuatan kalian kapanpun kalian mau." Suho menambahkan. "Sebenarnya, kami ingin kalian menggunakannya sesering yang kalian bisa. Tapi kami harap kalian menggunakannya sesuai kendali."

Luhan menatap mereka semua dan melihat mereka semua terlalu kebingungan dan cemas tentang tempat yang baru ini.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Kris bertanya dan Kai dengan cepat bicara.

"Bisa aku bertanya? Secara pribadi?"

Kris memberi isyarat pada Suho. "Eksperimenmu."

Suho mengangguk. "Kemari. Sisanya, kalian boleh masuk ke dalam."

Kai mengikuti Kris dan Suho keluar sementara sisanya hanya berdiri di sana di tengah-tengah fasitilas yang baru untuk beberapa detik. Tak satupun dari mereka yang bergerak, masih berusaha terbiasa dengan perubahan baru ini.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi mereka untuk bisa berjalan maju. Semua orang masih melihat ke sekeliling. Luhan melihat dengan gelisah ketika Lay memberikan Sehun kunci kamar mereka dan Luhan mengikutinya di belakang dengan canggung.

Luhan memasuki kamar mereka dan melihat kamarnya sangat nyaman seperti di rumah. Dindingnya di cat biru muda dan di sana ada jendela, yang pertama bagi Luhan setelah sekian lama.

Di sana ada sebuah rak buku kecil dan Luhan menyadari semuanya tentang alam. Sebuah meja di satu sudut dan sebuah dipan di sudut yang lain.

Di sana ada satu kamar mandi dan satu tempat tidur besar dan Luhan melihat tempat tidur itu, mengutuknya diam-diam karena itu hanya membuat semuanya menjadi lebih canggung.

Sehun kelihatannya juga sedang mengamati semua ini ketika punggungnya menghadap Luhan. Bahunya kelihatan menegang dan Luhan melihatnya mengamati semuanya. Jendela, tempat tidur, lukisan-lukisan dan kemudian perlahan, Luhan menatapnya sedang melihat kamar mandi.

"Kau mau masuk lebih dulu?" Luhan bertanya dengan hati-hati namun Sehun tak menghiraukannya. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk memberikan tanda merespon. Namun ketika dia sudah melakukannya, dia pergi menuju pintu keluar dari kamar mereka.

Luhan merasa marah padanya karena bahkan dia tak menjawabnya dan ia memegang gagang pintu untuk menahannya. Sehun berhenti tapi masih tidak mau menatapnya.

"Apa masalahmu?" Luhan bertanya, bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kemarahan dari nada suaranya. Ia sangat membutuhkan perhatiannya. Sangat membutuhkannya untuk berbicara mengenai diri mereka. Tak sekalipun mereka bicara satu sama lain selain ketika mereka melakukan seks dan Luhan tahu itu bahkan tak bisa dibilang bicara.

Sehun masih tak menjawabnya. Dia bahkan kelihatan tak terpengaruh dengan semburan Luhan.

"Dengar," Luhan menghela napas, melepaskan genggamannya dari pintu. "Jika kita akan tinggal bersama, setidaknya kita harus bicara satu sama lain."

Sehun mendekat pada Luhan dan untuk sesaat, Luhan berharap ia bisa menyentuhnya. Memeluknya dengan lengannya. Dalam kenyataannya, ia tahu ia bisa melakukan itu. Tapi semuanya masih belum jelas baginya... well, bagi mereka berdua, dan ia tidak ingin mengacaukan semuanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Sehun..." Luhan memulai tapi Sehun memotongnya.

"Kau seharusnya beristirahat."

Luhan hanya berdiri di sana menatapnya, berharapa dia akan balas menatapnya namun Sehun hanya berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka dengan cepat, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan tidur. Kejadian kemarin masih membuatnya sangat lelah dan tempat tidur baru yang Luhan tiduri sangatlah nyaman untuk bisa ditolak. Setelah tidur di matras sekian lama, bisa tidur di tempat tidur seperti ini merupakan sebuah kemewahan baginya.

Sehun belum kembali ke kamar mereka, Luhan menyadarinya. Ia terbangun malam hari tanpa seorangpun di sampingnya. Luhan merasa senang dengan ini, dengan ia tidak berada di dekat Sehun namun ia sadar ia berbohong pada dirinya sendiri saat pada kenyataannya ia ingin Sehun berada di sisinya atau di manapun asal ia bisa melihatnya. Ia merasa sangat protektif pada Sehun setelah apa yang Kris telah lakukan padanya di masa lalu dengan mencekiknya dan menggunakan borgol itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengawasi seseorang katika orang itu sendiri bahkan tidak ingin berada di satu ruangan yang sama denganmu?

Mengenyahkan pikiran itu, Luhan berjalan susah payah menuju kamar mandi dan mandi air panas untuk waktu yang lama, pertama kalinya ia lakukan setelah beberapa waktu. Ia mencoba menikmati waktunya, menikmati kehangatannya, terasa ketika membasahi punggungnya dan bau shampoo dan sabun yang memenuhi inderanya.

Segera setelah ia selesai, Luhan membuka lemari dan melihat semua pakaiannya sama. Semuanya putih. Ukurannya sangat pas untuk Luhan dan ketika ia menatap cermin, ia termenung. Ia kelihatan sangat kurus dan pucat dan bayangan dirinya hanya membuatnya takut. Tak mau memikirkannya, Luhan keluar dari kamar untuk menemui yang lainnya dan melihat apakah ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk hari ini.

Masih terasa baru baginya, memiliki perasaan bebas seperti ini. Bisa berkeliling dengan bebas dan pergi ke tempat lain tanpa orang-orang bermasker yang mengawalnya. Meskipun mereka masih tertahan di fasilitas ini, setidaknya, Luhan pikir, ini terasa lebih mudah untuk di jalani.

Luhan pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan, matanya terbelalak melihat makanan di meja. Bukan lagi bubur lembek yang biasanya melainkan pancake, daging asap, telur dan seteko jus jeruk dan Luhan hanya terkejut melihat semua makanan asli itu, makanan yang bisa ia kenali, tepat di hadapannya. Tapi sebelum ia bisa mendekat, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang baru, Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu mendongak ketika berjalan, matanya sangat bulat seolah akan keluar kapan saja dan Luhan berhenti berjalan, waspada dengan pandangannya.

"Um... hai." Luhan mulai bicara dengan hati-hati, waspada kepadanya. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa berteman dengan mudah setelah ia sadar mereka semua punya kekuatan. Ia tidak tahu apa kekuatan pemuda ini dan ia tidak ingin memprovokasinya dan menyebabkan kehancuran pada tempat ini.

"Hai." Kyungsoo menjawab dan Luhan melihatnya menurunkan pertahanannya. Luhan merasa lebih tenang dengan itu dan mengambil tempat di seberangnya.

"Apa hanya kita saja yang belum sarapan?" Luhan bertanya, duduk di kursinya dan pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala sambil menelan makanannya.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih di luar memilih bermain lebih dulu ketimbang sarapan." Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Bermain?" Luhan mengambil pancake dan daging asap.

"Well, berkelahi, jika itu yang kau maksud." Kyungsoo berkata. "Atau memamerkan kekuatan mereka."

Luhan tertawa. "Aku bisa membayangkan Chanyeol sangat ingin melakukan hal itu."

Luhan menggigit pancake-nya, memejamkan matanya ketika rasa dari pancake itu memenuhi dirinya.

"Kau merindukannya juga?"

Luhan membuka matanya dan menngangguk pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya memberikannya sirup lagi.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana biasanya makanan ini terasa."

Luhan menelan makanannya dan ingin tahu berapa lama Kyungsoo telah berada di sini. Ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung.

"Berapa lama mereka menahanmu di sini?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Terlalu lama. Hampir bersamaan dengan Lay, Sehun dan Kai telah berada di sini."

_Sehun._

Sedikit singgungan tentang namanya membuat Luhan memikirkannya, apakah ia tidur dengan nyaman, sudah memakan sarapannya...

"Kau?"

Luhan mendongak menatapnya, memotong pemikirannya.

"Terakhir kali kutanya, mereka mengatakan sekitar sebulan. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak tahu lagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpati padanya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan sarapan mereka sambil berbicara mengenai pengalaman mereka satu sama lain. Luhan menyadari Kyungsoo adalah orang yang mudah diajak bicara tapi ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana dia masih merasa waspada terhadap Luhan. Tak ingin mengungkitnya, Luhan malah menanyakan tentang tes-tesnya dan apa yang bisa dia lakukan (Kyungsoo bisa menggerakkan tanah untuk membuat gempa).

Luhan suka bicara dengannya. Seperti Lay, Kyungsoo orang yang ramah dan punya suara yang bagus. Mereka bicara tentang hal-hal yang mereka rindukan, Luhan tentang minum bubble tea, Kyungsoo tentang memasak makanan untuk keluarganya dan hal lainnya yang biasa mereka nikmati dan mereka berdua ingin tahu kapan mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal itu lagi.

Setelah sarapan, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan di sekitar fasilitas itu dan mereka sampai di tempat bermain Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melemparkan bola api pada Baekhyun tapi terus saja melenceng dan dia terlihat seolah melempar benda secara membabi buta.

"Baekhyun, itu tidak adil!" Chanyeol berseru. Baekhyun tertawa, dua kali lipat ketika menghindari lemparan Chanyeol. "Kembalikan penglihatanku!"

Luhan melihat sambil tertawa geli ketika Baekhyun menggunakan tipuan kecil, memblokir cahaya dari penglihatan Chanyeol. Dia terus menggoda Chanyeol, membuatnya melihat lagi lalu mengambil penglihatannya lagi. Luhan hendak akan bergabung dan tertawa dengan mereka ketika melihat Sehun dan Kai berjalan menuju ruang makan yang berseberangan dengan mereka.

Sehun kelihatan lelah, Luhan menyadarinya. Dia berjalan dengan Kai di sisinya, mendengarkan apa yang Kai katakan padanya. Bahunya jatuh dengan lemah dan bahkan dari jauh, lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya bisa terlihat. Luhan melihat Kai merangkulnya, seolah dia sedang menenangkannya dan Sehun mengangguk pada apa yang dia katakan.

Luhan merasa cemburu. Cemburu karena Sehun membiarkan seseorang menenangkannya. Seseorang untuk bicara dengannya. Dan dia terlihat seolah dia mendengarkannya dan itu semua adalah apa yang Luhan inginkan darinya sejak awal: bisa bicara dengannya dan membuatnya mendengarkan. Ia masih bingung tentang perihal pasangan terikat ini. Ia hanya ingin bisa membicarakan hal ini dengannya.

Dan Kai menyentuhnya... ia tak pernah bisa menyentuh Sehun seperti itu tanpa membuatnya merasa kaku.

Sehun masuk ke ruang makan dan Kai mengikutinya di belakang. Luhan menghela napas ketika melihat mereka menghilang dan ia memfokuskan perhatiannya kembali pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, matanya menatap lantai.

"Kyungsoo?" Luhan bertanya, mengecek keadaannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Yeah."

Luhan tahu dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja tapi ia memutuskan untuk tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku harus pergi." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berkata dan Luhan hanya mengangguk ketika dia pergi.

Luhan memutuskan untuk menjelajahi tempat itu lagi, pergi ke taman lebih dulu ketika ia melihat Lay duduk di tengahnya sedang mengamati sebuah bunga. Ketika Luhan berjalan lebih dekat, ia melihatnya melambaikan tangan dengan pelan di atas bunga itu, membuat bunga layu itu kembali hidup.

"Kupikir semua yang ada di sini adalah buatan?" Luhan bertanya dan Lay menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. Menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, Luhan mendekatinya dan duduk.

"Kupikir juga begitu." Lay berkata, melambaikan tangannya ke bunga layu yang lainnya. "Tapi kurasa bunga-bunga ini bukan."

Luhan tiba-tiba berharap awan, langit dan semua yang ada dalam tempat ini adalah nyata. Itu membuatnya merasa... bebas.

"Di mana Xiumin?" Luhan bertanya, baru menyadari bahwa Lay sendirian.

"Tes." Lay berkata dan Luhan mendeteksi kecemasan di nadanya suaranya. "Kris memanggilnya hari ini."

Luhan menghela napas. "Kenapa mereka menahan kita di sini?"

"Karena Suho dan Kris membutuhkan kita." Lay menjawab dan Luhan menatapnya, terkejut. Ia tak menduga sebuah jawaban untuk pertanyaannya barusan.

"Kau... kau tahu kenapa kita berada di sini?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati dan melihat Lay mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Lay memberi tahunya. "Well, sedikit. Tapi tidak tahu persisnya. Aku hanya tidak yakin. Tapi aku percaya pada mereka."

Luhan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa mendengarnya. "Mempercayai mereka? Kau? Percaya pada Kris?"

Lay hanya menatapnya, tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud.

"Aku bisa mengerti jika kau mengatakan kau percaya pada Suho. Tapi Kris?" Luhan melanjutkan dan Lay masih menatapnya seolah tak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. "Ayolah Lay. Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Xiumin? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Lay tersenyum dengan lembut, menatap tangannya dan membuka telapak tangannya. "Mereka membutuhkan kita."

"Untuk apa?"

Lay menatap Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku percaya pada mereka."

Luhan masih terpikirkan tentang ini bahkan setelah ia dan Lay berpisah, Lay dipanggil untuk melakukan tes dan Luhan kembali ke kamarnya.

_Dunia membutuhkanmu..._

Luhan mengingat kata-kata Suho dan Kris dan ia ingin tahu mengapa. Untuk apa dunia membutuhkan mereka?

Luhan memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia bersandar pada pintu dan mengistirahatkan belakang kepalanya di kayu pintu yang keras.

_Percaya pada Kris..._ Luhan tidak bisa dan tidak mau mempercayainya. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padanya, setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Sehun.

_Sehun..._

Tepat ketika pikiran tentangnya memenuhi kepalanya, Luhan mendengar sebuah keran diputar dan melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Luhan melihat Sehun masuk ke kamar, setengah telanjang. Dia hanya mengenakan celananya dan sebuah handuk menggantung di sekitar bahunya. Tubuhnya belum kering sepenuhnya dan dia terlihat seolah berkilau. Rambutnya basah dan segera setelah Sehun mendongak, Luhan berusaha keras agar tak tercekat karena dia terlihat begitu tampan.

Luhan pernah melihatnya telanjang sebelumnya. Ia tahu tubuh Sehun di sebelah tubuhnya. Merasakan dadanya, betapa ringannya dia... Sehun memang terlihat kurus dan Luhan mengkhawatirkannya tapi untuk sekarang, yang bisa ia pikirkan tentang Sehun adalah dia sangat tampan dan sakit baginya untuk melihatnya karena ia menginginkannya dan sayangnya tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

_Bagaimana bisa kau menginginkan seseorang ketika dia bahkan tak menginginkanmu?_

Luhan berbalik dengan cepat, memilih menghadapi pintu.

Ini membuatnya frustasi. Pasangan terikat... Seharusnya dia menjadi miliknya. Dan sebaliknya ia menjadi milik dia. Tapi mengapa ini sangat rumit? Mengapa ini sangat sulit?

Memejamkan matanya, Luhan menenangkan dirinya. "Jika kau ingin waktu sendiri, aku bisa pergi."

Tak ada jawaban terdengar dan Luhan berharap Sehun tak mendeteksi gemetar di nada suaranya. _Mengapa ini sangat sulit untuk bicara dengannya?_

Atmosfir di dalam kamar menegang dan Luhan merasa seolah setiap inci kulitnya terbakar. Ia harus keluar sekarang sebelum ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri, ia sadar hal itu, namun kakinya mengakar di lantai.

"Aku akan..." Luhan menelan ludah. "Pergi..."

Luhan menggapai gagang pintu ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya berbalik dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

Bibir Sehun telah berada di bibirnya dalam sekejap, panas dan liar dan mata Luhan terbelalak untuk beberapa saat sebelum terpejam, menyerah padanya. Ia terhanyut dibuatnya, bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi tapi hanya menerima apapun yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

Ia lemah, lemah untuk Sehun, Luhan menyadarinya ketika pemuda itu meraih ujung kausnya dan menelusupkan tangan ke dalamnya, merasakan kulit Luhan. Luhan merasa seolah sentuhan Sehun membakarnya namun ia masih ingin Sehun terus merasakan dirinya, menjelajahinya.

Bibir Sehun berpindah ke sisi wajahnya kemudian ke lehernya dan Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan tangannya dan ia hanya membiarkannya mengantung di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia tahu ia bisa mendorongnya menjauh, ia punya kekuatan untuk melakukannya tapi _Tuhan_, Sehun yang menggigit kecil sepanjang garis rahangnya hanya membuatnya berdiri di sana menginginkan lebih.

Tangan Sehun menjalar ke bawah, tangannya menelungkup di bagian depan Luhan dan ia merasakan kakinya menyerah. Sehun segera memegangnya, mendorongnya kembali ke dinding dan Luhan mengerang tiap kali ia merasakan bibirnya mengecap setiap inci kulitnya. Ia sangat terangsang dan seluruh tubuhnya mendambakan sentuhan Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka berada begitu dekat seperti ini. Apakah kemarin? Atau sehari sebelumnya? Luhan tak tahu dan bahkan tidak ingin mengerti mengapa ia ingin tahu hal seperti itu di saat seperti ini.

Luhan mendorong tubuhnya mendekat padanya dan merasakan ketegangan Sehun. _Bagus_, Luhan berpikir lewat semua ini, senang dengan kenyataan bahwa ia memberikan efek yang sama padanya. Luhan meraih pinggangnya, untuk menariknya lebih dekat ketika Sehun berhenti menciumnya dan melangkah menjauh sambil terengah.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun berkata, lengannya kini bertumpu pada dinding, menahan berat tubuhnya dari Luhan.

_Tidak_, Luhan menatapnya, matanya berusaha menatap Sehun namun ia tak balas menatapnya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku... aku tidak bermaksud untuk..." Sehun terlihat seolah berjuang untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan dan pada saat yang sama, berusaha mengembalikan napasnya sementara Luhan hanya berdiri di sana dengan nyeri di dadanya karena mendengar kata-kata itu.

Sehun masih berada di dekatnya, ujung hidungnya hampir menyentuh milik Luhan. Sementara Luhan berusaha mengembalikan napasnya sendiri, kebingungan dan tubuhnya masih sakit karena kata-katanya.

"Sehun," Luhan berbisik dan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Luhan hanya bisa melihat ketika kehangatan Sehun dengan cepat meninggalkannya saat ia melihatnya keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Luhan di belakang, tersakiti dan terlupakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**( Kalian bisa baca cerita aslinya yang berbahasa inggris disini **_http: story/view/285621/revolution-action-angst-romance-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan_** dari author hebat **_**purpleskies**_** : **_http: profile/view/240589_** )**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: ALOHA! Senang membaca curhatan /plak/ maksud saya review anda semua. Tapi saya sedang tidak bisa membalas review anda satu persatu. Kalau anda ingin tahu kenapa, maka saya dengan senang hati menjawab, PAKET GUE MAO ABIS! /PLAK/**_

_***cough* alright, saya sekarang mau promosi bentar. Saya baru bikin oneshot HunHan dengan tema angst –yg saya harap tidak begitu gagal- dan dengan words sekitar 2250 kata. Semoga anda berkenan mengintip(?)nya dan meninggalkan jejak bahwa anda telah sudi mampir -ini kata warteg abis-abaikan-.**_

_**Untuk memberi hidangan(?) kepada perut lapar(?) para HunHan shipper, saya akan memberikan fakta tentang Hunhan setiap chapternya. (oiya banyak yang tanya ini sampe chapter berapa dan jawabannya ini cuma sampe chapter 14) ini Fakta HunHan favorit saya.**_

_**-Saat di pesta Ulang Tahun Tao, Sehun memeluk Luhan dan berbisik, 'hyung, saranghae.'-**_

_**-Sehun sempat bilang kalau Luhan itu tidak mempunyai kekasih. Lalu Luhan berkata, "Kalau begitu kau saja yang menjadi kekasihku."-**_

_**-Luhan pernah berkata bahwa HunHan itu REAL. Dan Sehun berkata, "Walaupun kelak kami terpisah, tetaplah mendukung HunHan."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**... silahkan klik review atau curhatan anda sekalian atau apapun sementara saya sibuk berteriak girang gaje. Sekian untuk chapter kali ini.**_

_**Gomawo~**_

_**Like Sehun said, "HUNHAN FOREVER!"**_

_**And BaekYeol just said, "Oh." - (?)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Revolution**

by

**purplekies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Translator::** Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung

**Pair::** HunHan and the rest of EXO

**Genre:: **Angst & Romance

**Warnings::** Typo(s), Rated M untuk adegan dewasa, tema yang berat, dan bahasanya. Yaoi/BL/boy x boy. Jika tidak suka jangan baca.

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi di kamarnya saat itu, Luhan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tes-tes yang kini mereka sebut latihan. Entah untuk apa mereka dilatih, Luhan masih belum tahu. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi. Selama ia bisa memberikan Suho dan Kris hasil yang diinginkan dan tak ada satupun yang terluka, ia tak masalah dengan itu.

Suatu hari, latihan mereka diubah menjadi saling melawan satu sama lain. Semua orang dikumpulkan di dalam anggar tempat Xiumin dan Luhan melawan makhluk alien tempo hari lalu, kini sedang diputuskan siapa yang akan bertarung lebih dulu. Sampai hari ini, Luhan masih belum tahu dari mana monster itu berasal dan ia merinding jika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja Sehun tidak datang tepat waktu.

Melihat ke sebuah kursi yang berada jauh darinya, ia melihat Sehun duduk di sana sedang menatap kosong pada dinding. Luhan tak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan dan ia ingin tahu apakah dia pernah memikirkan tentang hari itu.

Sehun tidak pernah kembali ke kamar mereka lagi sekalipun. Atau mungkin dia sudah kembali tapi Luhan sedang tidak berada di dalam kamar bersamanya. Meski begitu ia melihatnya bersama Kai. Sepanjang waktu. Ia tak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dan ia lebih memilih untuk tidak tahu. Namun lagi-lagi, Luhan tahu ia berbohong pada dirinya sendiri karena sebenarnya ia ingin tahu mengapa Sehun lebih memilih kehadiran Kai ketimbang dirinya.

Luhan terlempar keluar dari pikirannya ketika ia melihat Suho dan Kris mengambil tempat duduk di seberang mereka dan meminta Chanyeol dan Xiumin untuk maju ke tengah ruangan.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya, berdiri di sana di tengah-tengah ruangan bersama Xiumin di hadapannya.

"Cukup saling melawan satu sama lain."

Jawaban Suho membuat Luhan menatap Lay dan ia memandangnya sedang menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan khawatir. Tapi Xiumin hanya tersenyum padanya, meyakinkannya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Tak ada peraturan" Kris memberitahu mereka dengan senyum lebar. "Well, asal tidak saling membunuh."

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Chanyeol dan Xiumin untuk memulai, tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Suho melangkah maju dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol untuk memulai pertarungan dan Xiumin menaikkan pertahanannya ketika Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya dengan tiba-tiba dan menembakkan api dari telapak tangannya ke arah Xiumin. Xiumin membungkuk dan berguling ke satu sisi, menghindari semua tembakannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Chanyeol, berkata sementara sisanya dari mereka menonton, tertarik dengan bagaimana dia meminta maaf di tengah-tengah pertarungan. "Suho bilang padaku aku harus melakukannya atau kalau tidak Baekhyun—"

Xiumin tak menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya alih-alih berlari menuju Chanyeol dan membekukan kakinya.

"Hey! Apa yang—"

Xiumin kemudian membekukan lengannya ke sisi tubuhnya agar dia tak bisa bergerak dan kemudian melangkah mundur untuk mengagumi hasil kerjanya.

"Tidak buruk." Kris berkata, mengangguk pada apa yang telah Xiumin lakukan namun Suho menyenggolnya.

"Tunggu saja."

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai pada Xiumin dan semua orang melihat es meleleh dengan cepat di lengannya kemudian di kakinya juga.

"Uh-oh." Xiumin berkata, matanya terbelalak dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya. Xiumin merentangkan tangannya membuat dinding es tebal untuk menghentikan Chanyeol namun pemuda itu membuat api di telapak tangannya dan melemparkannya ke dinding es, membuatnya meleleh.

"Dia semakin hebat." Kyungsoo berkomentar di samping Luhan dan ia mengangguk. "Juga semakin cepat."

Baekhyun di sisi lain hanya tersenyum pada Chanyeol dengan bangga.

Xiumin mengambil taktik baru dengan cara berputar sangat cepat dan menendang punggung Chanyeol. Luhan meringis ketika ia melihatnya terjatuh ke lantai tapi ia tahu tendangan itu tidak begitu sakit karena Xiumin juga tidak ingin menyakitinya.

Chanyeol beralih pada Xiumin dan menggenggam kakinya membuat celana yang dia kenakan menyala dalam kobaran api dan Xiumin mendengking.

"Baik! Baik!" Xiumin berseru, membekukan seluruh kakinya agar tak ikut terbakar. "Kau menang! Sekarang matikan apinya!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan menutup telapak tangannya, memadamkan api yang ada di tangannya. Dia kemudian melelehan es di kaki Xiumin dengan hati-hati dan membantu menariknya agar berdiri.

"Kerja bagus." Suho memberi mereka berdua ucapan selamat dan Chanyeol kelihatan berseri-seri. Namun Kris di sisi lain kelihatan sama sekali tidak suka akan hal ini dan Luhan menelan ludahnya, berharap dia takkan kehilangan kesabarannya.

Selanjutnya adalah Sehun dan Baekhyun dan Luhan melihat Baekhyun bertarung sama seperti ketika ia bermain bersama dengan Chanyeol. Dia terus membuat Sehun tak bisa melihat atau menarik cahaya dari penglihatannya, membuatnya meleset menyerang Baekhyun dengan hembusan anginnya. Namun akhirnya, setelah begitu banyak mencoba, Sehun berhasil menyerang Baekhyun dan dia membuatnya terbang membentur dinding. Tapi Sehun membuat bantalan angin di dinding itu agar Baekhyun selamat dari patah tulang punggung.

Yang terakhir untuk hari itu adalah Luhan dan Kai. Ketika ia melangkah ke tengah-tengah ruangan, Luhan kemudian merasa tak nyaman karena ia tidak tahu kekuatan macam apa yang dia miliki.

_Aku seharusnya bertanya pada Lay_, Luhan berpikir

Ketika mereka berkumpul di tengah-tengah, Kris berdiri di belakang Luhan dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Luhan.

"Kai akan sedikit melakukan tipuan." Kris memulai dan Luhan benar-benar gugup.

"Mengapa dia harus melakukan itu?"

Ia mendengar Kris terkekeh di belakangnya. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu untuk yang satu itu."

Luhan mengernyit.

"Tapi," Kris melanjutkan. "Karena kalian berdua tidak bisa benar-benar saling menyerang satu sama lain, aku hanya akan menyuruhmu satu hal."

Luhan menatap Kai di hadapannya yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

"Apa?"

Kris kemudian mendekat pada telinga Luhan dan berbisik, "tahan dia."

Luhan ingin tahu apa maksudnya ketika Kris kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

_Menahannya?_ Luhan pikir. _Bagaimana?_

Luhan mendongak untuk menatap Kai saat kemudian ia menyadari dia sudah menghilang.

"Ahem."

Luhan berbalik dan melihat Kai sedang tersenyum lebar dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada tepat di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Fokus, Luhan." Kris berkata dari sisi dan Luhan menatapnya dan mengangguk. Ia kembali beralih pada Kai dan melihatnya telah menghilang lagi dan ia melihat ke sekeliling untuk menemukan Kai yang kini telah berdiri di sisi lain area tempur.

Luhan berhenti sesaat ingin tahu apa yang bisa Kai lakukan. _Terbang? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berada di sana dengan sangat cepat?_

Mengamati kursi kecil di belakang Kai, Luhan membuat kursi itu melayang di udara. Ia tersenyum melihat Kai yang hanya menatapnya, tidak menyadari akan hal ini dan ia membuat kursi itu berayun untuk menyerangnya. Namun ketika ia melakukannya, Kai menghilang dan Luhan meleset.

Kemampuan tak terlihat? Luhan masih mengira-ngira dan tepat ketika ia memikirkan kemungkinan lainnya, Kai muncul di hadapannya, sangat dekat dengannya.

"Boo."

Luhan terlonjak ke belakang dalam keterkejutan dan terjatuh dengan punggung yang membentur lantai. Kai menyeringai padanya dan Luhan memandangnya horror. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lagi, Luhan memaksa Kai untuk berhenti bergerak. Kai mengernyit namun dengan cepat ia menyelinap keluar dari 'genggaman' Luhan dan dia menghilang dan kembali muncul di tempat yang jauh darinya.

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanya cukup menahannya, Luhan." Kris menginstruksikan sementara Suho duduk di sana, terlihat sangat santai. "Hentikan pergerakannya sama seperti ketika kau menghentikan sebuah bola yang dilemparkan kepadamu."

Luhan memfokuskan diri pada Kai dan menemukan titik pasti yang bisa membuatnya tahu bagaimana mengontrol pergerakannya. Ia berkonsentrasi, memastikan dirinya bisa menahan Kai di lantai. Tapi setiap kali ia melakukannya, Kai terlihat bisa menduganya dan kemudian menghilang.

Ini berlangsung untuk beberapa saat, Luhan menghentikan Kai untuk kembali menghilang, menahannya namun Kai masih bisa berhasil melepaskan dirinya. Terus seperti itu sampai pertahanan Kai menurun, dia sedang melihat ke suatu tempat lain, hingga Luhan berhasil menahannya di lantai.

Kai memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk bergerak. Luhan bisa merasakan dia memberontak, melawan cengkeraman Luhan. Ini seperti sedang menahan seekor hewan liar, memaksanya untuk diam namun hewan itu terus melawan.

"Kerja bagus, Luhan." Kris berkata, mengawasi Kai yang wajahnya berpeluh karena terus melawan. "Sekarang coba gerakkan dia ke arahmu—"

Segera setelah Kris mengatakan itu, Kai berputar dalam cengkeramannya dengan sangat kasar hingga Luhan merasa seolah kepalanya tersikut nyeri. Cengkeramannya pada Kai terlepas dan dia berhasil menghilang dan kembali muncul di dekat Suho, tangan di kedua lututnya dan terengah-engah.

"Hampir saja." Kris menggerutu dan Suho bertepuk tangan pada Luhan yang kini sedang duduk di lantai, kelelahan.

"Kurasa itu tadi sangat bagus. Dia menjadi semakin hebat, bukan begitu?" Suho berkata namun Kris hanya menghela napas.

"Kurasa." Kris menjawab namun Luhan tahu ia telah berhasil mengesankannya dan ia terus duduk di sana tersenyum lebar dalam hati.

Luhan menoleh pada Kai dan melihatnya sedang tersenyum padanya. Dia kemudian mengangguk padanya dan meskipun Luhan sangat tak menyukainya karena mengingat dia selalu bersama Sehun, ia mendapati dirinya balas tersenyum karena ia tahu bahwa ia dan Kai sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

Dan Luhan harus mengakui apa yang Kai bisa lakukan itu mengagumkan.

Setelah Suho dan Kris memberikan mereka selamat, mereka diperintahkan untuk kembali ke tempat mereka dan Lay diberi tugas untuk menyembuhkan mereka semua. Karena Luhan tak memiliki sedikitpun luka lecet atau memar, ia duduk di samping Lay, melihatnya menggerakkan tangan di sekitar memar kecil di lengan Chanyeol dan luka bakar ringan di kaki Xiumin. Masih tampak mengagumkan baginya melihat semua orang menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Ia tidak setakut sebelumnya namun hal ini masih mencengangkannya akan apa yang bisa ia dan yang lainnya lakukan.

"Sehun?" Lay bertanya ketika ia telah selesai dan Luhan mencari Sehun di antara mereka semua. "Apa kau melihatnya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tak melihatnya di sini semenjak kita kembali."

Lay mengernyit. "Dia selalu menjauhkan diri. Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa menyembuhkannya?"

"Dia tidak terluka." Baekhyun memastikannya. "Aku tidak melakukan hal berlebihan yang bisa melukainya."

Luhan berdiri. "Aku akan mencarinya dan membawanya kembali."

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Luhan untuk dapat menemukannya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia benar ingin menemuinya sendiri karena memangnya apa yang akan ia katakan? Mereka tepatnya belum bicara satu sama lain setelah apa yang telah terjadi kala itu.

Luhan akhirnya menemukan Sehun berada di atap, duduk di pinggiran dan menatap semua yang ada di bawah.

Dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan saat matanya dan mata Luhan bertemu, dia memalingkan dirinya.

"Hey," Luhan memulai, perlahan merasa telah kalah lebih dulu.

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia benar harus menghampirinya. Maka ia bergeming di tempatnya, menunggu.

"Lay ingin tahu apa kau baik-baik saja." Luhan melanjutkan. "Dia sudah menyembuhkan yang lainnya yang terluka."

Masih belum ada respon dari Sehun dan Luhan menghela napas.

"Dengar, kita perlu bicara."

Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dan Luhan melihatnya menghampiri pintu, bahkan tidak sedikitpun melirik Luhan. Marah karena diabaikan lagi, Luhan menutup pintu menggunakan kekuatannya. Pintu terbanting menutup di depan wajah Sehun dan ia menguncinya sementara dirinya bergeming di sana, menatap pintu itu.

Tangan Luhan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. _Ini mulai menggelikan_, pikirnya.

"Buka pintunya." Sehun berkata, suaranya dalam dengan punggung menghadap Luhan.

"Tidak." Luhan membantah. "Kita perlu bicara."

"Tidak, tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Sehun berkata.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" Luhan berteriak, menghampirinya. "Apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaanmu? Karena jika benar aku pernah melakukannya, kumohon, katakan padaku karena aku mulai gila dan lelah diperlakukan seperti ini olehmu."

Sehun masih belum menatapnya.

"Suho memberitahuku bahwa kita adalah pasangan terikat." Luhan melanjutkan. "Aku masih belum bisa mengerti tepatnya apa itu tapi yang aku tahu adalah seharusnya kita saling membantu satu sama lain."

Luhan menghirup napasnya selagi berdiri di sana, menatap pada punggung Sehun dan berharap pesannya tersampaikan. Betapa ia ingin dia bicara, membantunya mengerti akan sesuatu hal, mengapa ia bisa berada di sini...

"Aku sudah cukup bingung dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini. Para dokter tak memberitahuku apa-apa. Dan kau..."

Luhan membiarkan ketegangan terbentuk di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku bahkan baru saja mengenalmu." Luhan berbisik. "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padaku... Efek yang kau berikan padaku..."

Luhan tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka dan untuk Sehun yang bahkan tidak mau peduli membuatnya semakin merasa frustasi. Ia tahu mereka tidak bisa terus seperti ini.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Luhan mendongak ketika kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Sehun dan ia menatapnya.

"Benar." Luhan balas menjawab, tidak peduli lagi jika apa yang dikatakannya akan menyakitkan. "Benar. Karena kau egois dan kau hanya menginginkan kesenangan dan—"

Sehun meninju pintu dengan bunyi yang keras dan Luhan melihatnya menghirup napas dalam. Bahunya menegang dan Luhan tahu tangannya pasti sakit. Dia berbalik, matanya kelam dengan kemarahan.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Sehun memberitahunya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Luhan menatapnya dan melihatnya gemetar. Ia tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya ingin Sehun mengeluarkan perasaannya. Memberitahunya semuanya.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Sehun mengulangi. "Kau pikir ini mudah? Kau pikir menghindarimu itu mudah? Kau pikir berada bersamamu itu mudah?"

Luhan menatapnya, terkejut.

"Pasangan terikat..." Kata Sehun dengan kelam. "Pasangan seharusnya bersama-sama. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Luhan terlihat kaget mendengarnya.

"Kita tak bisa bersama. Kita bukan milik satu sama lain."

Kata-kata Sehun menampar Luhan dengan keras dan ia tidak tahu mengapa ia masih begitu terpengaruh oleh kata-katanya padahal pemuda ini, pemuda yang kelihatan rapuh ini hanyalah seseorang yang baru ia kenal.

"Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya, bahkan sampai harus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menanyakannya.

Sehun mendongak menatapnya, matanya masih terlihat kelam namun Luhan bisa melihat di balik semua itu, dia lelah.

"Karena... kita berbeda."

Luhan tiba-tiba bingung. "Apa maksudnya?"

Sehun merendahkan kepalanya dan berbalik, kembali menghadap pada pintu.

"Mengapa tak kau tanyakan pada Lay?" Sehun berkata pelan. "Lagipula kalian berdua bicara sepanjang waktu."

Luhan masih kebingungan dan ketika ia menurunkan pertahanannya, Sehun membuka kunci pintu dan pergi meninggalkan atap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itu tadi adalah percakapan terpanjang yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Sehun, pikir Luhan sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk mengambil segelas air. Ia kelelahan, baru saja kembali dari pertempuran melawan Kai dan kemudian ia dihadapkan pada masalah apapun itu yang baru saja Sehun katakan padanya. Ia juga kebingungan dan ia hanya menghela napas karena menjadi orang bingung belakang ini adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa ia lakukan.

Luhan menuangkan segelas air untuk dirinya tepat ketika Kyungsoo masuk dan Luhan mengangguk padanya.

"Hey," Kyungsoo memulai, meraih gelas untuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi di anggar itu sangat keren. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa mengontrol benda dengan pikiranmu."

Luhan tersenyum lemah padanya. "Thanks."

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Yeah, hanya sedikit kelelahan."

Kyungsoo mengangkat satu tangannya untuk memberitahu Luhan agar tetap tinggal dan dia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari. Membukanya, Luhan melihat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah wadah kecil, menutup lemari itu dan kembali berjalan menuju Luhan.

"Ini. Kuharap ini bisa membantu." Kyungsoo berkata, membuka wadah itu dan Luhan mengintip ke dalamnya dan melihat kue cokelat chip.

"Kue?" Luhan mengambil satu, mengagumi makanan ringan itu. Kapan terakhir kali ia memakan kue?

Kyungsoo merona. "Yeah. Itu adalah makanan penenangku. Aku bertanya pada Suho apakah aku bisa membuat sesuatu di sini sama seperti yang biasa kulakukan saat di rumah. Dia berkata boleh dan dengan bahan-bahan yang telah kutemukan, aku berhasil membuat seloyang kecil kue. Meski begitu Chanyeol menghabiskan seloyang pertama dan Xiumin ikut bergabung bersamanya untuk mencuri loyang yang kedua. Sisanya berhasil aku simpan."

Luhan tergelak ketika ia mengambil gigitan pertama pada kuenya dan ia memejamkan matanya ketika rasa cokelat memenuhi indera perasanya.

"Ini sangat enak." Luhan memberi komentar dan Kyungsoo berseri.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Luhan berkata. "Ini benar-benar sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku memakan kue cokelat chip."

Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya dan Luhan lanjut memakan kuenya. Ketika ia selesai, Luhan beralih pada Kyungsoo untuk bertanya apalagi yang bisa dia masak ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang melihat keluar jendela, teralihkan.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat apa yang dia lihat dan melihat Sehun dan Kai sedang berjalan bersama, bersisian. Kelihatannya mereka sedang dalam pembicaraan yang serius lagi dan Luhan menghela napas diam-diam, mencoba melupakan insiden di atap.

Di sampingnya Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan Luhan beralih padanya, melupakan masalahnya sendiri ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo menunduk menatap lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya dan Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya dengan mata lebar.

"Apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya lagi. "Kau kelihatannya... kelelahan juga."

"Oh." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya..."

Luhan mendengar suara Kyungsoo terputus dan ia menatap keluar lagi untuk melihat Sehun dan Kai berjalan bersama. Luhan kemudian menatap pada Kyungsoo dan melihatnya sedang menatap ke arah yang sama.

"Apa kau..." Luhan memulai dan Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur tapi apakah Kai adalah pasangan terikatmu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan untuk waktu yang lama dan Luhan berpikir mungkin ia sudah menyinggungnya. Namun kemudian Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab.

"Bukan. Kai bukanlah pasanganku." Kyungsoo memberitahunya dengan pelan. "Aku belum diberikan pasangan."

Luhan mengangguk. "Oh."

Tapi Luhan tak bisa berbuat apapun selain berpikir bahkan Kyungsoo menyukai Kai.

Luhan berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo atas kue dan kebersamaannya dan kembali menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. Memang sedikit lebih awal tapi ia sangat membutuhkan istirahat setelah apa yang ia dan Kai lakukan ternyata sangat melelahkan. Namun ketika ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, Luhan melihat Lay berada di taman lagi, berbaring di atas rumput dan hanya menatap langit. _Langit buatan_, Luhan mengoreksi dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menghampiri Lay.

"Hey."

Lay membuka matanya dan melihat Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dari atas dan Lay tersenyum.

"Hey."

Luhan mengambil tempat di samping Lay namun alih-alih berbaring di sampingnya, Luhan malah duduk, menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya erat ke dadanya.

"Ada apa?" Lay bertanya padanya dan Luhan menatap pada langit. _Langit buatan_.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Itu kau sudah bertanya." Lay terkekeh. "Tapi tentu, tanyakanlah."

Luhan berhenti untuk sesaat, memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan ketika ia sendiri memutuskan untuk menentangnya dan hanya menerima apa yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Apa kita semua berbeda?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Lay menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Lay bertanya. "Karena, iya kita memang berbeda. Seperti bagaimana aku bisa menyembuhkan dan kau bisa menggerakkan benda dengan pikiranmu..."

"Bukan, bukan." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maksudku kita."

Lay terus menatapnya.

"Kau, aku, Xiumin..." Luhan melanjutkan. "Apakah kita semua berbeda dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, dan Sehun?"

Lay kelihatan mengerti maksudnya dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Kau menanyakan apakah mereka yang berada di bawah penanganan Kris berbeda dengan mereka yang berada di bawah penanganan Suho."

Luhan mengangguk. "Berbedakah?"

Lay menatapnya untuk waktu yang lama dan Luhan sudah tahu jawabannya bahkan sebelum Lay memberitahunya.

"Iya."

Meski begitu Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa dan sebelum ia bisa bertanya, Lay menepuk kakinya.

"Kau ingin bertanya padaku mengapa." Lay berkata. "Dan aku bisa memberitahumu karena aku telah berada di sini lebih lama ketimbang yang lain."

Luhan menatapnya ketika Lay duduk, menekuk lututnya mendekat ke dada juga.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Tidak seharusnya kukatakan."

Luhan merasa kalah mendengarnya.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri." Lay berkata, memberinya sebuah senyuman lembut. "Kau akan tahu. Segera. Tapi sekarang bukanlah saatnya."

Dengan ini Luhan menghela napas berat. _Kebingungan dan rahasia... kapan semua ini akan berakhir?_

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di belakang mereka dan Lay dan Luhan berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu. Ternyata itu para asisten Kris dan salah satunya menatap mereka, Luhan tahu ialah yang dipanggil.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti." Luhan menepuk bahu Lay sebelum berjalan bersama orang-orang ini menuju kantor Kris.

Luhan mendongak segera setelah ia ditinggalkan sendiri dan ia terkejut melihat Suho dan bukannya Kris.

"Kris sedikit sibuk saat ini." Suho memberitahunya, sambil tersenyum. "Tapi dia berkata kau tidak boleh melemah dan masih membutuhkan latihan."

"Kau pasti bercanda." Bahu Luhan terkulai. Ia baru saja melawan Kai pagi ini dan ia benar-benar hanya ingin beristirahat.

"Aku tahu kau lelah jadi mari kita lakukan ini dengan cepat, okay?"

Luhan tahu Suho hanyalah melakukan pekerjaannya maka ia meluruskan bahunya dan menghadapnya. Dan sejujurnya, Luhan sungguh lega mendapati Suho yang melatihnya ketimbang Kris.

"Baik kalau begitu," Suho kemudian merenggangkan lengannya. "Mari mulai dengan kau menahan seranganku."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya mendengar itu. _Serangan? Tunggu, Suho punya—_

Dalam sedetik, sesuatu yang dingin dan basah mengenai wajah Luhan dan ketika ia berhasil mengumpulkan fokusnya, ia menyadari dirinya basah dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Apa..." Luhan mengusap matanya dan melihat Suho sedang menatapnya. "Kau..."

Suho tersenyum. "Ya Luhan, bahkan Kris dan aku memiliki kemampuan istimewa kami sendiri.

_Air? _Pikir Luhan.

"Lagi."

Luhan memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika Suho melambaikan telapak tangannya di udara dan air terbentuk di depannya. Luhan terkejut melihat hal itu namun tetap berkonsentrasi.

Suho melemparkan serangannya sekali lagi dan Luhan memfokuskan diri. Mengamati air itu terbang melewati udara dan menuju ke arahnya, Luhan menjauhkannya dan membuatnya meleset hanya beberapa inci dari dirinya.

"Sangat bagus." Suho berseri-seri menatapnya.

Luhan gemetar dalam pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. "Bagaimana kau bisa—"

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sekarang, Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk dan mereka melanjutkan latihannya hingga sepanjang hari.

Suho sangat lembut ketika memperlakukan mereka, para eksperimen, tapi saat latihan, Luhan mendapati bahwa dia hampir seperti Kris, memastikan mereka semua bisa melakukan latihan dengan baik. Tapi tak seperti Kris, Suho tak menggunakan siksaan untuk mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkan.

Luhan bisa melihat gerakan Suho sangat cepat. Dan kuat. Dia berhasil menyerang Luhan beberapa kali dan setiap kali dia melakukannya, serangan itu terasa semakin keras dari yang sebelumnya. Memang hanya air tapi ketika cairan dingin itu menyayat melewati kulit Luhan atau ketika menyerangnya dengan kasar dari belakang, tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Luhan juga berhasil mendorong air itu kembali. Menyerang balik pada Suho beberapa kali, membuatnya terkejut. Dan dalam satu kesempatan, Kris berjalan masuk tepat ketika Luhan berhasil mengembalikan air ombak besar milik Suho kembali padanya.

"Kurasa kita sudah cukup untuk hari ini." Suho berkata setelah Luhan kelelahan. Luhan mengangguk dan Suho meraih sebuah handuk dari salah satu lemari dan memberikannya pada Luhan. "Kau melakukannya dengan sangat bagus."

Luhan berterima kasih padanya dengan senyuman ketika ia menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Kris duduk di salah satu kursi yang kering ketika Suho menghampirinya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Meskipun samar, Luhan bisa mendengar apa yang baru saja Suho katakan.

"_Awasi dia_."

Luhan bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya itu ketika kemudian Suho mendongak dengan cepat menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau masih perlu berkonsentrasi dan melatih kecepatanmu tapi perkembanganmu sudah sangat bagus." Suho kemudian beralih pada Kris. "Kau harusnya bangga."

Kris hanya mengangguk dan Luhan merasa lega dengan apa yang baru saja Suho katakan.

"Kami akan memanggilmu kembali beberapa hari lagi. Untuk sekarang, kau boleh mendapatkan istirahat yang kau inginkan."

Luhan berterima kasih pada Suho dan tepat ketika ia akan pergi, Kai muncul di dalam ruangan, membuat Luhan terkejut.

Kris dan Suho juga terlihat sama terkejutnya.

"Kai, kau tahu peraturannya. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja berteleport ke dalam sini kapanpun kau mau." Suho memberitahunya dan Kai mengangguk.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau bilang aku boleh melakukannya jika aku terburu-buru dan jika ada sesuatu yang penting." Kai menjawab. "Dan memang ada yang penting."

Kris menatapnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kai menyeringai. "Chanyeol. Dia bermain dengan api lagi dan berhasil membakar beberapa peralatan olahraga. Xiumin terus mencoba untuk mengatasinya tapi kupikir mungkin kalian ingin tahu."

Suho menghela napas. "Aku mengerti. Baiklah, kami akan ke sana. Terima kasih Kai."

Kai mengangguk dan menatap Luhan. Luhan balas mengangguk padanya.

"Well, karena kau ada di sini, kau tidak keberatan sekalian mengantar Luhan kembali?" Suho bertanya dan Kris menghentikannya. Suho memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kris, Luhan tidak akan pergi kemanapun."

Kris menatap Luhan untuk waktu yang lama sebelum kemudian akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah."

Kai mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mengikutinya dan mereka meninggalkan keduanya di belakang. Ketika mereka keluar dari ruangan, Kai menatap Luhan yang terlihat basah kuyup dan terkekeh, "Suho?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Yeah."

"Well, dia juga kelihatan basah di sana maka kusimpulkan kau berhasil menyerangnya juga?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Yeah, aku berhasil."

Kai tertawa dan Luhan mendapati dirinya merasa nyaman di sekelilingnya. "Itu bagus. Selalu ada tantangan untuk melawan Suho. Aku senang kau termasuk satu dari sedikit yang bisa benar-benar memberikan perlawanan padanya."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong namaku Kai." Kai berkata dan Luhan terkejut dengan perkenalan yang tiba-tiba ini. "Aku tidak mengenalkan diriku dengan semestinya sebelum ini."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Setelah apa yang semua terjadi di sini..."

Luhan menghela napas dan melanjutkan. "Aku Luhan."

Kai mengangguk.

"Berapa lama kau sudah berada di sini?" Luhan tidak tahu lagi selain bertanya begitu ketika mereka berjalan kembali menuju tempat tinggal mereka.

"Sangat lama." Kai berkata, menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya sendiri. "Tapi aku tidak tahu tepatnya berapa lama. Sangat mudah untuk kehilangan jejak waktu di sini. Tanyakan Lay dan dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

_Lay..._ Luhan menyadari bahwa dia dan Lay adalah yang paling lama berada di sini dan ia menyadari bahwa Suho dan Kris paling mempercayai keduanya.

Berbicara pada Luhan membuatnya menyadari bahwa Kai adalah pemuda yang baik. Ia suka bicara dengannya dan ia mengerti mengapa Sehun menyukai keberadaannya. Cara dia berbicara, cara dia tertawa, semua itu membuatmu menginginkan untuk terus mendengar lebih dan ketika mereka memasuki pangkalan tempat tinggal mereka, Luhan menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun memang lebih menyukai kehadiran Kai dari pada dirinya, jika Sehun lebih menyukai Kai ketimbang dirinya, maka biarkanlah.

Lagipula ia takkan pernah bisa menjadi seperti Kai.

"Sial."

Luhan mendongak ketika ia mendengar Kai dan matanya terbelalak melihat salah satu bagian bangunan terbakar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan menarik napas dan ia dan Kai berlari menuju bangunan, memeriksa untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak seperti ini ketika aku pergi." Kai berkata ketika mereka mendekati bangunan.

Keduanya mendapati Kyungsoo dan Lay menarik sebuah selang air panjang dan mengarahkannya pada bangunan yang terbakar tapi itu sia-sia. Kebakaran yang terjadi sudah terlalu besar untuk diatasi oleh sekedar selang air kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Luhan berteriak.

"Chanyeol." Lay terbatuk ketika asap mulai menyebar. "Kekuatannya lepas kendali."

"Di mana Xiumin?" Kai bertanya dan Xiumin berlari menuju mereka, wajahnya berbintik abu.

"Aku tak bisa menghentikannya." Xiumin terbatuk-batuk dan Lay membantunya berdiri ketika dia terlihat kelelahan. "Ini terlalu besar untuk ditangani."

"Apa yang sudah terjadi di sini?!"

Mereka semua berbalik untuk melihat Suho dan Kris menatap pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Tidak, jangan dijawab." Suho berkata. "Di mana Chanyeol?"

"Di dalam." Kyungsoo menunjuk bangunan yang terlihat hampir rubuh.

"Baekhyun? Sehun?" Suho bertanya, melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Aku memanggil mereka untuk latihan tadi." Kris menjawab.

Suho berlari maju dan dalam sekejap menciptakan air. Ia mengarahkannya pada bangunan itu, mencoba untuk memadamkan apinya. Pada awalnya Luhan berpikir itu akan berhasil namun kelihatannya api itu terlalu kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatasinya dengan apa yang kumiliki." Suho berkata dengan marah. "Aku butuh lebih banyak air."

Kris mengangguk. "Kyungsoo, Lay, ikut denganku."

Keduanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kris sementara Xiumin, Kai dan Luhan tetap tinggal.

"Suho," Xiumin terbatuk. "Kita harus mengeluarkannya dari sana."

"Aku tahu." Suho menggigit bibirnya. "Kita akan melakukan apa yang kita bisa dulu."

"Tidak," Kai berkata dan mereka semua menoleh padanya. "Biar aku. Aku akan berteleport ke dalam dan membawa Chanyeol kembali."

Suho memegang satu bahu Kai. "Apa kau cukup kuat untuk berteleportasi dengan membawa orang lain sekarang?"

Kai menyeringai. "Kau sudah melatihku untuk ini. Harusnya kau tahu."

Suho tersenyum gelisah dan mengangguk. Luhan melihat Kai menghilang dari pandangan mereka dan mereka menunggunya kembali.

"Itu airnya." Xiumin menunjuk dan Suho dan Luhan ikut membantu. Suho menangani air dari selang dengan sangat baik, mengarahkannya pada bangunan.

"Ini lebih baik." Suho berkata.

Tiba-tiba, Kai muncul di depan mereka dengan Chanyeol yang melingkarkan lengan dibahunya. Keduanya tersandung jatuh ke tanah dan Lay segera berlari menuju mereka untuk menolongnya.

"Bahumu terbakar." Lay berkata dan Kai meringis ketika Lay merobek lengan bajunya.

Chanyeol kelihatan baik-baik saja meski terbatuk tanpa henti dan rambutnya terlihat hangus.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Chanyeol berkata sambil terbatuk dan Luhan membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Suho mengatasi semuanya dia bisa—"

"Sehun..." Chanyeol terbatuk dan Luhan menatapnya.

"Sehun apa?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala menatapnya dan Luhan bisa melihat air mata dari matanya yang disebabkan oleh asap.

"Sehun, dia di dalam sana." Chanyeol berkata dan Luhan terbelalak. "Dia kembali lebih cepat dan membantu memadamkan api tapi ruangannya rubuh. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya."

Luhan kembali membaringkan Chanyeol ke tanah dan segera berlari menuju bangunan yang terbakar tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Xiumin memegang bahunya dari belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membawanya kembali." Luhan berkata, mulai gemetar karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan hanya berdiri diam di sana.

"Tidak." Kata Kris. "Kita tidak tahu di mana dia dan kau bisa terluka. Kita akan memadamkan apinya dulu lalu menolongnya keluar."

Luhan menatapnya. _Bagaimana bisa mereka menyuruhnya menunggu? Sehun berada di dalam sana!_

Luhan berbalik dan kembali berlari, mengabaikan Kris ketika Kai menghentikannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Kai berkata. "Aku bisa melakukannya lebih cepat."

"Kau masih terluka!" Lay berseru tapi sudah terlambat dan Kai sudah menghilang.

_Sehun..._ Luhan mengulang namanya lagi dan lagi dalam kepalanya, merasa kebas ketika memikirkannya.

_Bagaimana jika dia sudah terbakar? Bagaimana jika dia terjebak? Bagaimana jika dia tidak berhasil selamat?_

Jantung Luhan mulai berdentum melawan tulang rusuknya dan setiap kali begitu membuatnya semakin ingin menangis.

Detik berlalu, menit... Suho sudah melakukan kerja bagus dengan memadamkan api meski masih tersisa banyak dan tepat ketika Luhan berpikir tidak mungkin bagi Kai dan Sehun untuk keluar dengan keadaan baik-baik saja dan ia memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam, Kai tiba-tiba muncul dengan Sehun di lengannya.

Luhan merasa seolah beban berat diangkat dari dirinya ketika ia berlari menghampiri mereka. Namun Kai memberikan tatapan cemas saat ia mendekat dan Luhan ingin tahu kenapa ketika kemudian ia menyadari Sehun tidak bergerak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**( Kalian bisa baca cerita aslinya yang berbahasa inggris disini **_http: story/view/285621/revolution-action-angst-romance-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan_** dari author hebat **_**purpleskies**_** : **_http: profile/view/240589_** )**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Err... entahlah. Saya merasa chapter kali ini sedikit lawak (?) Angst sih, tapi menurut saya rada lawak. Tepat ketika part Luhan makan kue, aslinya saya juga lagi makan kue choco chip (fyi mereknya Good Time), saya juga jadi membayangkan muka Xiumin bintik-bintik kena abu gosong, rambut Chanyeol yang angus (dan entah kenapa tiap mau nulis nama Chanyeol jadinya malah Cahyo -_-), Suho yang uring-uringan gegara keabisan aer (yang mengingatkan saya gimana kali tuh kalo kemarau) dan Kris yang anehnya ga panik malah tenang aja bahkan hampir membuat saya berpikir bahwa dia sebenernya ga bersikap cool, melainkan cuma cengo ga tau mesti ngapain. Aokaokaokaok #plakplakplak**_

_**Uwaaaah~~ long time no see? Sudah berapa bulan sejak terakhir update? Haha. Maklum lah yah, saya baru-baru ini mendapat hobi baru. yaitu keluar masuk rumah sakit. Ngapain? Jadi tukang bebersih paruh waktu #plak. Ngga, beneran lagi sakit saya kok *cough*.. sakit hati #plak**_

_**Saya bingung mau bales review -_- kalo ditulis semua nanti kepanjangan. Tapi suwer deh reviewnya udah saya baca semua. Jadi saya tulis namanya aje ye? Jan protes. Ini masukin nama gratis. Kalo masukin nama ke hatiku bayar pake cintamu #tsaah**_

**| Qhia503 | SaranghaeHunHan | Minerva Huang | hyena | WhitenPurple | nina | Shi Fa | miyuk | rinie hun | Guest | HaeSan | sonyeoncheonji | Akita Fisayu | KeepBeef CHIKEN CHUBU | kailuhunhan | nina | lisna. sianakmanza | dinodeer | Irish Magenta | ferina. refina | luhan | SaranghaeHunHan | StringKyu893 | Golden Peacock | mizu aleynn |**

_**Saudara-saudara sekalian udah liat foto EXO di MBC Idol Star Olimpic? Akhirnya HunHan menunjukkan taring (?) mereka. Mereka tuh ya... ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOPZXCVBN SEMACAM NEBAR KEMESRAAN GITU APA MAU MEMBUKTIKAN MEREKA REAL ATAU GIMANEEE? ;;A;; Fakta hunhannya diganti eneh aja biar kalian pada penasaran #plak**_

_**-ada satu foto yang nunjukin Sehun lagi meluk Luhan dan tatapan tajem Sehun ngarah ke kamera seolah mengisyaratkan kalo 'LUHAN IS MINE!'**_

_**-ada video tentang Sehun yang lagi disorakin penonton (gangerti suruh ngapain) tapi Sehun gamau dan terus nunduk dengan Luhan yang terus meraba-raba (?) dagu sama pipi Sehun seolah meyakinkan dia. Akhirnya Sehun ngedongak dan sambil ketawa nolak permintaan penonton dan Luhan malah senderan di pangkuannya Sehun. (DEMI APA INI VIDEO HUNHAN FAVORIT GUE ;;;A;;; )**_

_**-terakhir untuk kali ini, ada foto mesra Sehun yang tiduran di pangkuan Luhan dan Luhan meluk dari belakang. Biasa sih emang, tapi yang bikin heboh, Luhan keliatan pegang-pegang(?) dada Sehun. **_

_**Udah ye, nuna mau pingsan dulu. Terlalu banyak HunHan moment. Jadi overdosis kudu ke rumah sakit lagi ntar jadinye #plak **_

_**Review dah noh**_

_**Gomawo~**_

_**I miss your ass~ Take care of it~ - Luhan to Sehun.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Revolution**

by

**purplekies**

**.**

**.**

**Translator::** Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung

**Pair::** HunHan and the rest of EXO

**Genre:: **Angst & Romance

**Warnings::** Rated M untuk adegan dewasa, tema yang berat, dan bahasa. Yaoi/BL/boy x boy. Jika tidak suka, jangan baca.

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sehun..._

Luhan memandang tubuh tak berdayanya dalam pelukan Kai. _Sehun..._

Kai membaringkannya di tanah dan petugas medis bentukan para asisten Kris segera tiba di sana menyibukkan diri di sekelilingnya.

_Tidak._ Pikir Luhan ketika ia berjalan mendekat. Ia tidak peduli berapa banyak orang-orang dengan masker bedah di wajahnya sedang bekerja di sana ketika ia mendorong mereka menjauh dengan kekuatan pikirannya. Orang-orang itu menjauh seolah ditarik paksa ke sisi dan Luhan dengan cepat melewati mereka. Ia berhenti ketika akhirnya ia mendapati Kai tengah menatap Sehun.

Luhan terperosok ke tanah di sampingnya dan menangkub wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kaki kanannya terbakar." Kai menjelaskan, meringis karena luka bakar di bahunya. "Dan begitu pula dengan lengan kirinya."

Tangan Luhan gemetar ketika ia mengamati luka bakarnya. Kelihatannya parah.

Luhan mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan mendengar Kris berteriak memanggil Lay. Dalam sekejap, dia sudah berada di samping Luhan, mengamati luka bakar Sehun.

"Aku akan menyembuhkannya." Lay berkata, menggerakkan tangannya di atas luka Sehun. Sementara itu, Luhan hanya melihat dan menggenggam satu tangan Sehun yang tak terluka ketika Lay menyembuhkannya.

Butuh banyak waktu bagi Lay untuk menyembuhkan Sehun. Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu lelah dari menyembuhkan Xiumin dan Kai sebelumnya. Tapi dia berhasil menyembuhkan Sehun sedikit demi sedikit.

Luka bakar milik Sehun lebih parah daripada Kai dan itu membuat Luhan ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padanya di dalam dan batinnya sendiri bergolak hanya dengan memikirkannya saja. Ada luka gores parah yang panjang di satu sisi pipinya dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap tak berdaya. Sedikit demi sedikit, Lay berhasil menyembuhkan kaki Sehun, lengan dan luka di wajahnya namun masih menyisakan bekas kemerahan dari luka bakarnya.

"Aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya sepenuhnya." Lay meminta maaf. "Luka bakarnya hampir tak apa, tapi kita harus memberinya ruang untuk udara segar. Dia menghirup terlalu banyak asap dan pingsan."

Kris mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan asistennya untuk membawa Sehun.

"Tidak." Luhan berkata, menepis mereka semua. Ia tidak ingin mereka menyentuh Sehun.

"Luhan, kami akan menolongnya."

"Tidak!" Luhan menatap Kris, menggenggam Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri lebih dekat. "Biarkan Lay yang menyembuhkannya. Terakhir kali kau menyentuhnya dia hampir mati."

Lay menyentuh tangan Luhan dan ia menatapnya. "Luhan, Sehun membutuhkan pertolongan. Kris akan menolongnya."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Biarkan Kris dan Suho menolongnya." Lay berkata dengan lembut. "Kau tahu aku kelelahan. Aku tak bisa menyembuhkan Sehun sepenuhnya. Tapi Kris dan Suho bisa. Percayakan pada mereka."

_Mempercayai mereka..._ Luhan tak tahu harus beranggapan bagaimana tentang hal ini. _Mempercayai mereka_.

Luhan memandang Sehun dan mendapati dia masih tak sadarkan diri. Jika ia ingin dia cepat sembuh maka dia membutuhkan pertolongan medis secepatnya. Ia tahu hal itu.

Tapi di tangan Suho dan Kris.

Akhirnya, Luhan menyerah. Ia tahu mereka berdua bisa menolong Sehun. Cukup aneh ia mendapati dirinya sendiri mempercayai mereka berdua. Sedikit.

Dengan ekspresi kalah, Luhan mengangguk.

Secepatnya, asisten Kris membawa Sehun menjauh dari Luhan dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap selagi mereka membawa Sehun menjauh darinya sekali lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau seharusnya tidur,"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Xiumin menyerahkan segelas air padanya.

Mereka berada di luar bangunan yang terbakar, duduk di bangku taman di seberangnya. Luhan, tak mau tidur setidaknya sebelum ia tahu apakah ada perkembangan dengan Sehun, ia duduk di sana, menunggu.

"Aku tidak mengantuk." Luhan menjawab, meminum air pemberian Xiumin.

"Kau sudah terjaga lebih dari 24 jam. Bertarung dengan Kai, melakukan tes dengan Suho... aku tahu kau lelah." Xiumin berkata.

Luhan menatapnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Xiumin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak bisa tidur. Lay sekarang sedang dirawat setelah dia kehabisan tenaga dan aku tak bisa tidur jika dia tak berada di sampingku."

Luhan menyeringai padanya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau memberinya kekuatan atau sesuatu? Dia adalah pasanganmu."

Xiumin terkekeh. "Sudah kulakukan. Segera setelah semua orang pergi."

Luhan mengerutkan wajahnya. "Okay, aku tak perlu mendengar itu. Kumohon jangan beri tahu aku lain kali."

Xiumin tertawa. "Well, kau yang bertanya!"

Luhan tersenyum dan Xiumin menepuk bahunya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan tahu maksudnya adalah Sehun dan ia menghela napas. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengkhawatirkannya."

Xiumin mengangguk dan mereka duduk di sana dalam diam, menatap sisa-sisa dari apa yang baru saja terjadi setelah asap sedikit berkurang.

Luhan merasa dirinya tidak memadai. Sebuah kegagalan. Ia tahu ia seharusnya tidak boleh merasa seperti itu dan ini bukanlah salahnya. Namun ia masih tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain merasa dirinya telah gagal menyelamatkan Sehun. Menjaganya.

Kai lah yang menyelamatkannya. Kai dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa. Kai dengan kecepatannya. Kai dengan kekuatannya.

Luhan tidak membencinya. Bagaimana bisa ia membencinya setelah dia menyelamatkan Sehun. Tapi ialah yang seharusnya menjadi pelindung Sehun. Untuk bisa merawatnya sama seperti kala itu ketika Sehun dilemparkan ke kamarnya dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

Langkah kaki mendekat dari belakang mereka membuat mereka berbalik dan Luhan melihat Lay berjalan perlahan kelihatan lelah. Xiumin dengan sekejap berada di sampingnya, membantunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya dan Lay mengangguk.

"Terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Luhan berkata dan Lay melambaikan tangannya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa." Lay berkata. "Nyatanya, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa menolongnya sepenuhnya."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan satu tangan di bahu Lay. "Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih."

Lay mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja." Lay berkata. "Dan Kris mengirimku kemari untuk memberitahumu bahwa kau dibutuhkan."

"Mereka bercanda, 'kan?" Xiumin berkata dengan amarah. "Luhan belum tidur sedikitpun. Dia sudah melalui dua latihan hari ini dan sekarang mereka ingin dia melakukannya lagi?"

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan untuk latihan atau tes, bukan. Mereka membutuhkannya untuk Sehun."

Xiumin menatapnya. "Oh."

Luhan berjalan sendiri menuju kantor Kris. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil, ia merasa bingung. Di satu sisi ia senang. Senang karena menjadi satu-satunya yang dipanggil. Bukan Kai. Bukan Suho. Tapi dirinya. Ini membuatnya seketika merasa dipentingkan.

Tapi di sisi lain, ini membuatnya cemas. Sehun hari ini telah memperjelas bahwa mereka berbeda. Mereka tak bisa bersama meskipun mereka adalah pasangan. Sehun tak menginginkannya karena ia berbeda.

Luhan menyadari dirinya telah berdiri di luar kantor Kris untuk beberapa saat hanya untuk merenungkan hal-hal itu. Perlahan, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk."

Luhan masuk dan melihat Kris sedang mondar-mandir di sekitar sofanya sementara Suho sedang duduk dan membalik halaman berkas. Segera setelah Luhan menutup pintu di belakangnya, Kris dan Suho mendongak.

"Bagus. Akhirnya kau datang." Kris mengisyaratkan Luhan pada pintu lain di sisi kiri kantornya. "Setelah kau masuk, langsung lurus, belok ke kiri dan pintu pertama di sisi kanan adalah kamar Sehun."

Luhan menatap mereka. "Apa dia baik-baik saja."

Suho tersenyum padanya sambil meletakkan berkas ke sampingnya. "Ya. Dia baik-baik saja. Sangat lemah. Tapi sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Luhan mengangguk, bersyukur mendengarnya. "Terima kasih."

"Pergilah. Semakin cepat kau menemuinya semakin cepat dia sembuh."

Luhan mengangguk lagi dan berjalan menuju kamar sehun.

Di sana ada pintu kaca dan orang-orang dengan jas laboratorium dan masker bedah di wajahnya bergegas melewati lorong ketika Luhan masuk. Luhan tak bisa melihat apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan tapi ia bisa melihat beberapa eksperimen. Bahan kimia yang sedang diuji, binatang dalam kurungan... Luhan berpaling ketika rasa penasaran terbangun dalam dirinya akan apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh fasilitas ini. Ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk mencari tahu. Ia sadar itu. Tapi ia juga tahu ini bukanlah waktunya. Di sana ada banyak orang yang mungkin akan melihatnya dan ia masih perlu mencari Sehun.

Dan di samping itu, Lay berkata ia percaya pada Suho dan Kris. Luhan percaya pada apa yang Lay katakan dan ia tahu semuanya akan terungkap pada akhirnya.

Luhan menemukan kamar Sehun dan perlahan masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti sebuah kamar rumah sakit tapi tak ada mesin dan jendela. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur dan Luhan melihat Sehun terbaring di sana, tidur.

Luhan menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya di tempat tidur. Dia terlihat sangat damai, Luhan memperhatikannya. Tapi dia juga terlihat seperti ketika pertama kali Luhan melihatnya. Kurus, pucat, bibirnya kering dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Luka di pipinya sudah menghilang dan luka bakar lainnya juga. Luhan harus berterima kasih lagi pada Lay untuk hal ini.

Tempat tidurnya, Luhan tahu, adalah ukuran biasa. Tapi terlihat sangat besar untuk Sehun. Dia terlihat sangat kecil.

Luhan ingin menyentuhnya. Hanya mengusap pipinya. Menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi matanya dan melihatnya tidur. Seketika ia merasa sangat lelah dan menyadari bahwa Xiumin benar. Ia butuh istirahat.

Tapi Sehun ada di sini dan ia takkan menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk tidur. Sudah berhari-hari ia tak melihatnya tidur. Tidak mengamatinya dari dekat. _Apakah dia sudah makan? Apakah dia sudah tidur? Jika iya, di mana? Tidak bersama... Kai... 'kan?_

Tanpa sadar, Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap wajah Sehun. Sehun sedikit bergerak dan Luhan berhenti, khawatir dia akan bangun dan mendorongnya menjauh. Namun Sehun berpaling pada tangan Luhan, menyurukkan wajahnya perlahan pada sentuhannya yang masih terasa.

Seperti sebuah magnet yang menariknya, Luhan mendekatinya. Menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari matanya, Luhan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut pada dahi Sehun.

Mata Sehun sedikit terbuka. Luhan menatapnya dan melihatnya masih lemah.

"Lu...han." Suara parau Sehun membuat Luhan meringis.

Luhan menenangkannya dengan jarinya meski sebenarnya ia ingin mendengar lebih. Ia tak ingat apakah Sehun pernah memanggil namanya sebelum ini dan itu membuatnya merasa diinginkan.

"Kembalilah tidur." Luhan berbisik di telinganya namun Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Sentuhannya terasa dingin dan Luhan benci genggamannya yang juga terasa lemah.

"Jangan pergi..."

_Jangan pergi..._

Mungkin obat-obatan yang mereka berikan membuat Sehun tak sadar mengucapkan ini, pikir Luhan. Mungkin dia terlalu bingung untuk tahu apa yang sedang dia katakan. Tapi Luhan tak bisa meninggalkannya sekarang terlebih setelah kata-kata itu terucap. Perlahan, ia naik ke tempat tidur Sehun dan berbaring di sana di sisinya.

"Tidurlah." Luhan berkata lagi, menariknya dengan pelan ke arahnya. Terasa mudah dengan Sehun yang sangat kecil berada dalam pelukannya dan dia tak mendorongnya menjauh. Dia tercium seperti obat antiseptik dan pakaian yang baru selesai dicuci. Luhan mendapati bahwa ini terasa aneh, menenangkan dan merapatkan dirinya ke punggung Sehun, memberinya kehangatan.

Dan Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Satu menit lalu ia hanya memeluk Sehun dalam pelukannya dan selanjutnya bibirnya telah mendarat di bahu Sehun. Mungkin ini karena sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir kali ia memeluknya sebebas ini.

Awalnya hanya sebuah ciuman lembut di bahu lalu kemudian di belakang lehernya. Tapi perlahan Sehun berbalik menghadapnya dan Luhan mendapati dirinya menatap mata sayu Sehun. Sedetik kemudian, Luhan menciumnya, menyalurkan segala perasaannya ke dalam ciuman itu. Betapa marahnya ia karena dia telah mendorongnya menjauh saat ketika di atap. Betapa ia merindukannya semenjak dia menciumnya di kamar mereka dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Betapa cemasnya ia ketika Chanyeol memberitahunya bahwa dia masih berada di dalam bangunan yang terbakar. Betapa cemburu namun juga bersyukurnya ia ketika Kai muncul di hadapannya dengan Sehun dalam pelukannya. _Betapa..._

Luhan merangkak di atas tubuhnya, berhati-hati untuk tidak menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya kecuali jika ia ingin meremukkannya namun Sehun menariknya dan Luhan tersekat saat merasakan Sehun menegang di bawahnya. Tangan Sehun menggenggam pinggang Luhan dengan lemah dan Luhan meyakinkannya dengan sebuah ciuman yang menyatakan bahwa ia takkan kemana-mana. Bibir Luhan turun menjelajah ke leher Sehun dan Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, mengizinkan Luhan untuk lebih menjelajahinya.

Terasa baru bagi Luhan ketika ia merasakan setiap inci dari Sehun. Ia memegang kendali. Sehunlah yang biasanya mengambil inisiatif untuk melakukan hal semacam ini namun di sinilah Luhan, mempunyai pilihan untuk tetap tinggal atau meninggalkannya. Ia bisa merasakan kulit dingin Sehun di bawahnya dan mereka berdua gemetar dari sentuhan itu.

Ia tahu Sehun tak menginginkannya. _Mereka tak bisa bersama_, katanya. Mereka bukan milik satu sama lain. Mereka berbeda. Namun di sini, saat ini, Luhan ingin menjadi egois. Luhan menginginkan Sehun untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak peduli jika mereka tak bisa bersama. Bahkan jika Sehun tak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Ia bisa mencintainya dengan caranya sendiri.

Luhan membantunya melepaskan pakaiannya dan berhenti ketika ia menatap tubuh kurus Sehun. Luka bakar yang sebelumnya menakutinya kini telah menghilang dan Luhan meletakkan sebuah ciuman di bekas lukanya. Ia perlahan menjelajah ke bagian bawah, meninggalkan jejak ciuman dari dada Sehun hingga ke perutnya.

Sehun, meskipun masih terbaring di sana dengan lemah, kini terengah-engah dan menggenggam erat bahu Luhan. Luhan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan junior Sehun berdiri tegak di bawah sana. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan melihatnya sedang menatapnya masih dengan mata sayu. Menekuk kaki Sehun dan memegangnya erat, Luhan perlahan menjilatinya, menikmati waktunya untuk melakukan apapun agar bisa menyenangkan Sehun. Untuk membuatnya merasakan apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada Luhan.

Luhan mendengarnya tersekat ketika ia merasakan juniornya. Menenangkannya, Luhan mengulum juniornya ke dalam mulutnya perlahan, menikmati setiap waktunya untuk memastikan bahwa ia merasakan setiap inci dari Sehun. Sehun meraih rambut Luhan dan baginya itu terasa nikmat. Semakin membuatnya bergairah.

Menyenangkan Sehun membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik. Karena Luhan memegang kendali dan ia tahu ke mana hal ini akan menjurus. Ketika Sehun yang menguasainya, Luhan takut dia akan meninggalkannya setengah jalan. Tak ada yang pasti ketika Sehun menyenangkannya. Namun dengan Luhan yang memegang kendali, entah bagaimana ia tahu apa yang mereka berdua inginkan.

Luhan melepaskan junior Sehun dan menekan ibu jarinya ke ujung junior Sehun. Napas Sehun makin terengah dan Luhan tahu dia sangat tegang sekarang. Mereka berdua tegang.

Melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri, Luhan mempersiapkan Sehun. Ia memasukkan satu jari ke dalam hole Sehun dan ia mendengarnya mendesis nyeri.

Luhan menenangkannya dengan ciuman, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun menghisap dan menciumnya dengan rakus dan Luhan mendesah, ingin menciumnya selamanya.

Luhan memasukkan satu jari lagi dan mendapati hole Sehun sangatlah ketat. Juniornya yang berkedut menekan junior Sehun dan Sehun menggesek-gesekkannya. Luhan menahannya dengan mudah, memejamkan matanya menahan keinginannya untuk orgasme sekarang. _Ini sudah lama sekali_.

Hal terakhir yang ingin Luhan lakukan adalah menyakiti Sehun. Jika ia bisa, ia akan mempersiapkan Sehun lebih dari ini. Namun saat ini, dengan kurangnya tenaga, Luhan hanya bisa melakukan ini untuknya. _Menjadi intim dengan pasanganmu akan menguatkannya_, itulah yang Lay katakan padanya. Sehun membutuhkannya agar bisa sembuh.

Memposisikan dirinya, Luhan menatap Sehun. Pipinya merona dan bibirnya berkilau karena ciuman Luhan. Mengistirahatkan dahinya di dahi Sehun dan memejamkan matanya, Luhan mendorong juniornya ke dalam hole Seun.

Sehun tersentak saat Luhan memasukinya dan Luhan menggenggam sprei dengan erat. Sehun sangatlah ketat dan Luhan terengah dan mengendalikan dirinya agar tak langsung klimaks. Ia gemetar. Mereka berdua gemetar. Sehun karena Luhan tahu ini sudah lama sejak terakhir kali dia melakukan ini dan Luhan karena, Tuhan, ia serasa ingin meledak.

Terengah-engah, Luhan mendorong lebih dalam, mengubur dirinya ke dalam hole Sehun, menguasainya seolah dia adalah miliknya. Untuk saat ini, dia adalah miliknya.

Tangan Sehun terulur menangkub wajah Luhan dan ia menatapnya. _Sehun..._

Luhan mulai bergerak, menusuk ke dalam hole Sehun. Sehun mengerang setiap kali Luhan menusuknya dan kepala Luhan serasa berputar saat merasakan Sehun mengeratkan holenya. Junior Sehun yang tegang di antara tubuh mereka mencolek Luhan dan meraihnya, Luhan memompanya sambil terus bergerak.

Mereka tak terkoordinasi. Kasar. Tak ada ritme. Luhan tersesat di dunianya sendiri menginginkan untuk mencapai klimaksnya dan memenuhi hole Sehun. Suara tamparan kulit bisa terdengar begitu pula dengan erangan mereka mengisi ruangan dan Luhan pikir ini adalah suara paling indah yang mereka hasilkan.

Akhirnya, Luhan menemukan ritmenya, Menusuk hole Sehun sementara Sehun bergerak menyongsong dirinya. Dalam sedetik, Sehun klimaks dan Luhan mengikuti, melepaskan benihnya di dalam Sehun.

Bayangan Sehun yang terjebak dalam bangunan terbakar berkelebatan dalam kepala Luhan ketika ia menarik keluar juniornya dan itu membuatnya merinding. Sehun tak lagi terasa dingin namun Luhan tetap memeluknya, takut melepaskannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan bangun dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sehun yang terbangun dan berbaring di sampingnya. Dia menatap langit-langit, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ini mengejutkan Luhan karena ia tak pernah terbangun dengan Sehun berada di sampingnya. Dia selalu menghilang keesokan harinya dan bagi Luhan mendapati dia masih di sana dengan apa yang telah terjadi semalam membuat Luhan berpikir bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi.

Tapi ini bukanlah mimpi karena Luhan mendapati otot dalam kakinya nyeri setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam dan ia tahu ini adalah nyata.

Luhan tak bicara untuk sesaat, risau akan apa yang sedang Sehun pikirkan. Apa yang akan dia katakan? Apa dia akan menarik semua kata-katanya kembali? Apa dia masih ingin Luhan untuk tetap tinggal?

Luhan memejamkan matanya, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. _Pergi_, instingnya menyuruhnya. Memberikan Sehun waktu untuk sendiri meski mungkin dia sudah punya cukup waktu berpikir.

Luhan membuka matanya dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk bicara dengannya, pikir Luhan. Dia baru saja sembuh.

Luhan duduk dan berbalik memunggunginya. Memakai pakaiannya kembali, Luhan mengingat semalam dan bagaimana Sehun berkata padanya untuk tidak pergi. Ia mengingat bagaimana kata-kata itu terdengar di telinganya ketika ia telah berdiri siap untuk pergi.

Sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun. Genggamannya lebih kuat daripada semalam, Luhan memperhatikan dan ia senang dia kelihatan tak begitu pucat lagi.

Sehun tak menatapnya, matanya terpaku pada langit-langit dan Luhan tetap bergeming.

"Jangan pergi." Sehun berkata setelah beberapa saat dan Luhan merasa seperti kemarin ketika ia mendengarnya untuk pertama kalinya. _Dia ingin ia tetap tinggal_.

Luhan perlahan kembali ke tempat tidur dan duduk di sana menatap Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih." Dia berkata. "Karena telah menyelamatkanku."

Hati Luhan mencelos.

Ia tak menyelamatkannya. Sehun salah paham. Ia tak ingin dia berpikir begitu. Jika alasan dia memintanya untuk tetap tinggal adalah karena ia telah menyelamatkannya maka seharusnya Kai lah yang berada di sisinya saat ini. Bukan Luhan.

Luhan menelan kerisauan dalam suaranya sebelum ia menjawab.

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada Kai. Dialah yang telah menyelamatkanmu."

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali dan Luhan tahu dia mulai mengantuk. Dia masih dalam tahap memulihkan diri.

"Bukan." Sehun balas menjawab. "Kau yang telah menyelamatkanku."

Luhan penasaran bagaimana bisa begitu ketika Sehun melanjutkan,

"Kau memberikan kekuatanku kembali."

_Ah._ Luhan pikir, akhirnya mengerti apa yang dia maksud. _Kekuatannya._

Jadi inikah arti dirinya. Luhan hanya semacam pemuas kesenangan baginya. Pasangan terikatnya tentu saja. Orang yang memberinya kekuatan. Hanya itu. Bukan orang yang ia cari untuk tetap menemaninya. Bukan orang yang bisa ia cintai. Hanya seseorang yang bisa memberinya kesenangan. Memberinya kekuatan semacam _itu_.

Menyadari ini hati Luhan seketika nyeri namun ia mengabaikannya sebelum Sehun melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kau seharusnya kembali tidur." Luhan berbisik dan Sehun mengangguk, memejamkan matanya lagi.

Genggaman tangan Sehun di pergelangan tangan Luhan melonggar dan segera setelah ia tahu Sehun tidur, Luhan menarik selimut hingga ke dagunya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan lesu kembali ke tempat mereka, berjalan sepanjang lorong dengan kepala menunduk.

Apa yang Sehun katakan terngiang di kepalanya. Ia membencinya. Menjadi pasangan terikatnya. Ia benci bagaimana ia hanya menjadi sebuah alat baginya. Tidak lebih.

Ia ingin keluar. Apapun yang telah fasilitas ini lakukan padanya, ia ingin keluar sekarang juga.

Berbelok di simpangan lain, Luhan berjalan menuju kantor Kris. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia akan memaksa Kris untuk membiarkannya pergi. Ia akan memaksanya. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar dia mau mengizinkannya pergi. Ia tak bisa hidup seperti ini lagi. Ia—

Luhan berhenti ketika ia melihat pintu kantor Kris terbuka dengan Kris yang sedang duduk di sofanya, menatap jam di dinding di hadapannya. Luhan melihat bahunya membungkuk seolah dia lelah, pertama kali Luhan melihatnya.

Jam itu tidak berdetik. Kedua jarumnya menunjuk angka dua belas dan Luhan memperhatikan Kris hanya duduk di sana, menatap jam itu. Setelah sesaat, Kris bergeser dari tempat duduknya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya.

Melihat Kris dengan emosi seperti ini, melihatnya kelelahan, membuat Luhan mengasihaninya. Ia tak tahu mengapa. Ia membenci Kris. Karena hal-hal yang sudah dia lakukan padanya dan terus melakukannya hingga saat ini. Tapi mengapa ia merasa kasihan padanya setelah apa yang ia lihat?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya padanya dan ini bahkan mengejutkan dirinya sendiri karena menunjukkan simpati padanya.

Kris duduk tegak dan berbalik. Luhan melihat ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan rambutnya berantakan.

Kris mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan berdiri di sana dengan canggung, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Kris bertanya dan Luhan memberitahunya dia baik-baik saja. Kris mengangguk mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu kau beristirahatlah."

Luhan menatapnya dan mengangguk. Kris kembali menatap jam dinding dan Luhan keluar dari kantornya. Tapi sebelum dia pergi, Luhan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan padanya.

"Kapan kau akan membiarkan semua orang pergi?"

Luhan tidak yakin apakah Kris akan menjawabnya. Dia mungkin tak akan menjawabnya karena dia suka merahasiakannya. Tapi setelah beberapa saat Kris menjawab dan Luhan terkejut mendengarnya.

"Bersabarlah."

Hari-hari berlalu dan Luhan masih penasaran dengan jawaban Kris. Bersabarlah. Jadi itu berarti dia akan membiarkan mereka semua pergi? Kapan?

_Dan bagaimana dengan kemampuan mereka?_ Jika mereka pergi, akankah mereka mengambilnya kembali? Luhan suka dengan kekuatannya. Namun ini masih mengejutkannya bahwa ia bisa menggerakkan benda dengan pikirannya. _Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja membakar benda dengan tangannya. Dan yang lainnya juga._

Tempat mereka kembali normal setelah kebakaran itu. Chanyeol meminta maaf berkali-kali pada semua orang hingga Baekhyun harus menariknya menjauh dari grup agar menghentikannya meminta maaf lagi dan lagi.

Sehun sudah kembali dan bisa berjalan dengan baik juga. Dia masih belum bicara dengan Luhan juga belum bertemu pandang dan dia masih tidak tidur di kamar mereka. Ke mana dia pergi dan apa yang dia lakukan, Luhan tidak tahu dan tidak mau repot mencari tahu meskipun ia mendapati dirinya sendiri penasaran bagaimana kabarnya sekarang.

Luhan mendapati dirinya berkeliling di sekitar ruang makan lagi di suatu sore ketika Kyungsoo muncul dari dapur dengan sebuah apron.

"Hey," Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya dan Luhan, terkejut melihatnya memasak sesuatu, berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hai. Kau sedang membuat apa?" Luhan bertanya, sangat membutuhkan pengalih perhatian dari pikirannya.

Kyungsoo menarik sekantung kecil gula dari bawah lemari yang Luhan sendiri tak ketahui keberadaannya.

"Kue kering." Kyungsoo menjawab. "Mau membantu?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengikuti Kyungsoo ke dapur.

Luhan bisa melihat bahwa Kyungsoo sangat menyukai memasak dan untuk sesaat Luhan merasa seolah semuanya normal. Ia merasa seolah Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang teman yang tak mempunyai kekuatan. Ia merasa seolah ia sedang mengunjungi apartemennya di hari Sabtu tanpa tugas sekolah.

Segera setelah mereka selesai, mereka membawa kuenya ke ruang makan dan mengangin-anginkannya. Luhan melahap beberapa kuenya meskipun masih panas dan Kyungsoo meminta pendapatnya. Luhan menggodanya dengan memberitahu bahwa rasanya mengerikan dan menyuruhnya memberikan semua kue itu padanya dan menyisakan yang lainnya.

Mereka tertawa dan menggoda satu sama lain ketika Luhan melihat Sehun berjalan melintas bersama Kai di sampingnya. Mereka berdua bicara satu sama lain dan Luhan bisa melihat mereka saling senggol sambil bergurau. Tawa Luhan perlahan meredup ketika ia melihat mereka dan ia berpaling.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya, cemas.

Luhan menatapnya dan tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo merengut. "Kau berbohong. Apakah karena kueku? Apa benar rasanya begitu mengerikan?"

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Rasanya sangat enak, Kyungsoo."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Luhan menatap keluar lagi dan melihat Kai dengan santai melingkarkan tangan ke bahu Sehun.

"Apa kau," Luhan memulai. "Apa kau pernah merasa kesepian?"

Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menjawab. "Kau bersama denganku sekarang, menemaniku."

Luhan tertawa pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya dan berbalik untuk melihat apa yang sedang Luhan lihat.

"Oh." Kata Kyungsoo ketika dia melihat Kai dan Sehun bersama.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan menyadari senyumannya menghilang. Ia ingin tahu kenapa. Apakah karena Sehun? _Tidak mungkin_, pikir Luhan. Dia tak melihat Sehun dengan tatapan begitu. _Tapi pada Kai..._

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang sesaat pada dua orang di luar sana sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan.

Namun alih-alih menjawabnya, Kyungsoo hanya mengambil sebuah kue dan menawarinya lagi.

Malam tiba dan Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin sedang makan malam. Sehun, Kai dan Lay sedang keluar untuk melakukan tes dan karena menginginkan suatu perubahan yang menyenangkan, Kyungsoo membuat mereka duduk di luar untuk menikmati malam barbecue.

Luhan bersantai untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa hari, mendengarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyanyikan beberapa lagu rock dan mengacaukan nadanya. Ia tertawa ketika Xiumin mengejek mereka dan Kyungsoo hanya memberikan mereka makanan lagi.

Suara tawa dan senda gurau terdengar dari semua orang membuat Luhan merindukan dunia luar. Namun saat ia memikirkannya lagi, Luhan mendapati dirinya ingin menghabiskan malam seperti ini di luar fasilitas ini bersama dengan orang-orang yang sama. _Orang-orang ini_, pikir Luhan, sekarang mulai melihat mereka sebagai keluarga barunya.

Chanyeol mengejar Xiumin mengelilingi meja menyebabkan beberapa minuman tumpah dan Luhan tertawa dan berseru agar mereka berhenti. Namun segera setelah mereka berhenti, minuman-minuman itu masih terus bertumpahan dan Luhan menyadari tanahnya sedikit bergetar. Semua orang menghentikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ketika mereka merasakan getarannya semakin kuat dan lebih kuat lagi.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" Baekhyun bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Kyungsoo?" Xiumin beralih padanya dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menatapku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Luhan melihat sekeliling, penasaran dengan apa yang menyebabkan tanahnya bergetar ketika sesuatu yang besar menyerang pohon di samping mereka.

"Awas!" Xiumin berseru pada semuanya dan Luhan merentangkan tangannya untuk menghentikan pohon itu agar tak menubruk mereka.

Entah karena latihan Kris yang telah membuat Luhan semakin kuat atau karena Luhan sudah cukup istirahat namun ia berhasil menangani pohon itu dengan mudah, memastikan pohon itu tak menubruknya. Ia fokus untuk melayangkan pohon itu di atas tanah, berhati-hati untuk tidak kehilangan konsentrasinya.

Kyungsoo meraih lengan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sana dengan terkejut dan Baekhyun mendorong mereka menjauh. Segera setelah semua orang menjauh dari meja, Luhan melepaskan genggamannya pada pohon itu dan berlari.

Pohon itu jatuh menghancurkan meja dan Luhan merinding memikirkan bahwa itu bisa saja terjadi pada mereka.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Luhan berteriak pada semuanya dan ia mendengar jawaban dari mereka semua bahwa mereka baik-baik saja dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi di antara suara-suara itu, Luhan tak mendengar suara Xiumin.

"Xiumin?" Luhan mencarinya dan melihatnya dalam keadaan baik. Namun ketika Luhan mendekat ia melihatnya sedang menatap sesuatu di belakangnya, matanya terbelalak ngeri.

"Makhluk apa itu?!" Luhan mendengar Chanyeol berteriak dan Luhan berbalik. Ia tercengang melihat makhluk raksasa mengerikan yang pernah mereka lawan sebelumnya namun kali ini, Luhan tahu ini berbeda.

"Tidak mungkin." Luhan mencelos, menatap sang monster mendekat ke arah mereka. bukankah mereka sudah mengalahkan makhluk ini beberapa waktu lalu? Kenapa bisa ada lagi? Dari mana mereka mendapatkan makhluk ini?

"Ada berapa banyak makhluk ini di sini?!" Xiumin berseru ketika sang monster berteriak memekakkan sekitar.

Baekhyun beralih pada mereka. "Kalian pernah melihat makhluk ini sebelumnya? Di mana?!"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, tapi sekarang bukanlah waktunya. Cepat, lari!"

Semua orang lari menjauh dari taman ketika sang monster menghancurkan semuanya yang berada dalam jarak jangkaunya. Kyungsoo meraih Luhan dan yang lainnya, menyembunyikan diri mereka di balik sebuah dinding.

"Kita perlu memanggil bantuan. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi makhluk ini." Xiumin berkata, terangah-engah. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang Sehun lakukan saat itu."

"Dia membunuhnya dengan mencekiknya." Luhan menjelaskan pada mereka. "Tapi saat ini Sehun tidak ada. Dan kupikir kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan begitu saja. Bagaimana jika ini adalah sebuah tes?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Mereka mendengar pekikan sang monster mendekat dan lebih dekat dan tanahnya mulai bergetar karena langkah kakinya.

"Luhan," Xiumin berkata. "Lemparkan setiap benda besar yang bisa kau temukan. Lemparkan padanya dengan keras. Cobalah untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya."

Luhan mengangguk. Xiumin kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Permainkan penglihatannya. Jika kau bisa membuatnya buta, itu lebih baik."

Langkah kaki mulai mendekat dan lebih dekat lagi.

"Chanyeol, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah membakarnya."

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak lebar. "Apa?! Aku tidak bisa membakar makhluk itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya!"

"Kau berhasil membakar seluruh bagian bangunan. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Xiumin berkata dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dalam panik.

"Itu adalah kecelakaan! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana—"

Chanyeol berhenti ketika dinding tempat mereka bersembunyi tiba-tiba di serang.

Semua orang lari menjauh sebelum dindingnya roboh menimpa mereka, membuat semuanya berpencar dan memperlihatkan pandangan yang jelas.

Luhan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari mereka dan melihat mereka menyibukkan diri dengan mengalihkan perhatian sang monster. Melihat sebuah kursi taman, Luhan fokus dan mengangkatnya kemudian melemparnya ke arah sang monster.

Kursi taman itu membentur dadanya dan sang monster mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan. Tersenyum dalam kemenangan, Luhan mengangkat sebuah tong sampah ukuran besar dan melemparnya dengan keras ke kepala makhluk itu. Sang monster menggeram dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan berseru dan Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya. Sang monster menghentikan apa yang sedang dia lakukan dan mencakar matanya, ingin tahu ada apa dengan penglihatannya.

"Chanyeol!" Xiumin berseru dari seberang mereka. "Bakar makhluk itu!"

Chanyeol berdiri di sana dengan mata yang masih terbelalak. "Aku... aku tidak tahu caranya."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya bergantian dari sang monster dan Chanyeol. Mereka harus bertindak cepat. Luhan tahu Baekhyun tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Chanyeol, lakukan sekarang!" Baekhyun berteriak, matanya masih terpaku pada sang monster.

"Aku..." Chanyeol menatapnya, dan Luhan melihatnya ketakutan. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun."

Luhan tahu Chanyeol tak bisa melakukannya setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Chanyeol masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membuat api itu lepas kendali dan dengan semua orang berada di sini, Luhan tahu Chanyeol tidak mau membakar semuanya. Terutama karena Baekhyun juga berada di sini.

Xiumin, menyadari hal yang sama, berlari maju. Luhan melihatnya berkonsentrasi dan membekukan kepala sang monster.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun beralih padanya.

"Membunuhnya." Xiumin berkata, terus membekukan kepala sang monster memastikan esnya cukup tebal.

Raungan sang monster terhenti ketika kepalanya terbungkus dalam es. Makhluk itu terhuyung-huyung karena berat dari es dan mulai memegang kepalanya.

"Pemikiran cepat." Luhan berkata padanya dan Xiumin mengangguk.

"Awas!"

Seruan Kyungsoo membuatnya mendongak dan melihat sang monster berayun ke belakang dan ke depan. Tak tahu harus pergi kemana dan dengan berat es di kepalanya, makhluk alien itu tersandung beberapa puing dan tanpa mengetahuinya, monster itu hendak jatuh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak berlari maju namun Luhan lebih dekat. Berlari ke arahnya, Luhan menyadari mereka berdua takkan sampai tepat waktu.

_Kecuali..._

Luhan mendorong Baekhyun dengan keras ke sisi ketika sang monster tersandung dan mendarat di atas tubuhnya sendiri. Menggunakan kekuatannya, Luhan menghentikan sang monster agar tak menimpa seluruh tubuhnya namun sudah terlambat ketika makhluk itu menimpa tubuh bagian bawahnya, menghimpitnya.

Luhan menjerit kesakitan namun pikirannya masih terfokus pada tubuh lemas sang monster yang sedikit mengambang di atas tubuhnya. Sang monster tak bergerak lagi, mungkin karena kekurangan oksigen karena kepalanya telah Xiumin bekukan.

Ia ingin melepaskan makhluk itu. Menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkan dirinya terhimpit sepenuhnya. Ia sangat kelelahan dan tubuhnya sakit. _Akankah baik-baik saja jika dilepaskan?_

"Luhan!"

Teriakan-teriakan datang dari yang lainnya membuat Luhan mengumpulkan kekuatan terakhirnya dan menjauhkan tubuh makhluk itu dari dirinya. Kehabisan tenaga, Luhan berbaring di sana di tanah. Tak tahu apakah dirinya sudah pingsan tapi sepertinya belum, karena ia masih bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya.

"Luhan?" Luhan mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang kini memangkunya. "Luhan! Bangun!"

Luhan tetap memejamkan matanya, enggan membukanya lagi. Ia terlalu lelah dan kakinya sakit. Belum lagi kepalanya yang terasa seperti dibelah dua karena menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Oh Tuhan, Luhan." Sekarang Luhan mendengar Baekhyun. "Luhan, maafkan aku. Bangunlah. Kumohon!"

Luhan ingin bangun dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk berhenti meminta maaf. Bukan salahnya karena dia berdiri di sana pada waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Luhan..." Baekhyun merengek dan Luhan ingin mengatakan agar dia berhenti. _Ini bukan kesalahanmu._

"Kita butuh Lay." Chanyeol berkata.

"Itu dia!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan Luhan bisa mendengar langkah kaki lain menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?!" Sekarang Luhan mendengar Lay. "Dan apa yang dilakukan makhluk itu di tempat kita?!"

"Kita tanyakan pada Kris nanti." Xiumin berkata. "Tapi sekarang..."

Keheningan menyelimuti dan Luhan ingin tahu apakah ia benar-benar sudah pingsan atau belum. Rasa sakitnya terasa lebih baik, ia menyadari, dan ia bisa bernapas lebih baik sekarang. Seolah beban berat telah diangkat dari tubuhnya dan akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega. Tapi sakit kepalanya... Masih terasa.

"Aku tidak pernah memperbaiki tulang dan iga seremuk ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya." Lay berkata di sisi kanannya dan Luhan serasa ingin muntah. _Seburuk itukah lukanya?_ Ia ingin berterima kasih pada Lay karena telah menyembuhkannya dengan cepat. Namun ketika ia membuka mata untuk melihatnya, nyeri menjalar ke kepalanya.

"Dia begitu kesakitan." Lay berbisik, mengusap wajahnya. "Jika saja aku bisa menyembuhkan sakit kepalanya juga."

Tapi semua orang tahu bahwa itu bukan hal yang bisa Lay lakukan. Luhan terbaring di sana, memejamkan matanya dan menahan sakit.

"Kita harus memanggil Sehun." Luhan mendengar Kyungsoo berkata dan ia ingin memberitahunya agar jangan memanggil Sehun. Ia akan baik-baik saja tanpanya. Ia hanya butuh istirahat.

"Dia masih belum selesai melakukan tes." Lay menghela napas. "Aku yang paling pertama selesai."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Hening beberapa saat lagi sebelum akhirnya Lay berbicara.

"Xiumin dan aku akan membantu Luhan di kamarnya. Dia membutuhkan istirahat. Jika di antara kalian ada yang terluka tak terlalu parah, aku butuh seseorang untuk memberitahu Suho atau Kris atas apa yang baru saja terjadi."

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka." Chanyeol berbicara dan dan Luhan mendengar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut pergi bersamanya.

Luhan merasakan dirinya diangkat dengan hati-hati oleh Xiumin dan ia berbaring di sana masih dengan mata yang terpejam, antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Ia tidak sabar ingin cepat tidur, ditinggalkan sendiri dan terbangun ketika rasa sakitnya sudah menghilang.

"Xiumin," suara Lay terdengar pelan dan Luhan ingin tahu mengapa suaranya terdengar bimbang.

"Yeah?"

"Aku ingin memintamu melakukan sesuatu." Lay berkata. "Kau mungkin tidak akan menyukainya. Tapi ini demi Luhan..."

"Katakanlah." Xiumin berkata, memastikan. "Apapun untuk menolongnya."

Mereka sedang berjalan di sepanjang lorong menuju kamarnya. Luhan tahu karena suara familiar langkah kaki mereka di lantai berubin.

"Luhan membutuhkan kekuatan."

Luhan merasakan Xiumin berhenti berjalan mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau cocok dengannya."

"Lay..." Suara Xiumin terdengar waspada.

"Dengarkan aku." Lay menjelaskan. "Kris pernah berkata bahwa kita cocok satu sama lain. Aku tahu kau belum terikat dengan siapapun selain aku—"

"Lay—"

"—dan aku juga tidak tahu apakah Luhan punya seseorang lain selain Sehun." Lay berkata. "Tapi ia terlihat sangat lemah. Lebih lemah dari terakhir kali dan aku tidak tahu kapan Sehun akan kembali."

"Kau memintaku..." Xiumin berbisik.

"Ya." Lay belas menjawab. "Terikatlah dengannya."

_Tidak_, pikir Luhan. _Jangan Xiumin. Dia milik Lay._

Luhan hanya bisa membayangkan akan bagaimana permintaan ini terjadi. Xiumin akan melakukan apapun yang Lay minta. Tapi ia juga tahu bagaimana terlukanya Lay akan ini.

"Lay... aku..." Suara Xiumin terdengar seperti bisikan tercekik. Luhan ingin bicara dan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia baik-baik saja tapi setiap kali ia mencobanya, rasanya seolah ada sesuatu yang mengebor kepalanya.

"Demi Luhan." Lay berkata dengan pelan.

Tak terdengar apapun kecuali keheningan yang sekali lagi datang selagi mereka terus berjalan dan Luhan terbaring di sana di pelukan Xiumin, masih mendengarkan.

Mereka berhenti dan Luhan mendengar Lay membuka pintu.

"Aku akan berada di kamar kita. Aku akan menunggumu kembali."

"Lay, kumohon—"

Tapi yang bisa Luhan dengar hanyalah pintu lain yang menutup dan ia tahu Lay sudah memasuki kamarnya sendiri, kamar yang ia bagi dengan Xiumin.

Ini membuatnya frustasi, pikir Luhan, mengetahui bagaimana Xiumin dan Lay melakukan apa yang mereka bisa untuk menolongnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena begitu lemah. Karena tidak berlatih lebih keras ketika Kris memanggilnya untuk tes.

Ia merasakan Xiumin meletakkan dirinya ke sebuah tempat tidur yang familiar dan ia tahu ia telah berada dalam kamarnya. Tempat tidurnya sedikit berguncang dan Luhan merasakan Xiumin berada di sampingnya.

Luhan ingin bicara padanya. Ia ingin melarangnya melakukan ini. Ia ingin memberitahunya bahwa Lay tidak mau dia melakukan ini. Luhan tahu karena ia bisa mendengar bagaimana suara Lay bergetar ketika dia menyarankan ini padanya. Xiumin milik Lay. Xiumin tidak bisa melakukan ini. Xiumin dan Luhan tidak bisa menjadi pasangan.

Luhan merasakan tangan Xiumin gemetar ketika dia melepaskan kancing baju Luhan.

_Xiumin... berhenti..._

Tangan Xiumin menjelajah ke bagian bawah ke celananya dan Luhan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya lagi untuk menepis tangan Xiumin.

"Xiumin..." Luhan meringis ketika akhirnya ia berhasil bicara. "Jangan..."

Tangan Xiumin menjauh darinya dan Luhan bisa mendengar isakan yang tertahan.

"Maafkan aku." Xiumin berbisik. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Luhan merasa lebih tenang. _Tidak apa-apa, Xiumin... tidak apa-apa._

"Aku sangat minta maaf."

Luhan meremas tangan Xiumin dengan lemah untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia tak apa-apa dan dia harus kembali pada Lay.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan mendengar pintu terbuka. Ia merasakan Xiumin berbalik untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Sehun," Xiumin tercengang.

_Sehun?_

Hembusan angin bertiup kencang di dalam kamar mereka dan Luhan mendengar seseorang dilempar ke dinding.

"Keluar." Luhan mendengar Sehun berkata dan ia tahu bahwa Xiuminlah yang tadi dilempar. _Sehun hentikan._

"Keluar." Sehun berkata lagi dan kali ini, Luhan mendengar pintu ditutup setelahnya.

Luhan ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi ketika sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya erat dan bibir yang mengklaim lehernya.

"Kau adalah milikku." Sehun menggeram di telinganya dan Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dengan lemah untuk menghentikannya dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi.

"Tidak." Sehun mengunci tangannya selagi ia menghisap dan menggigit lehernya. Luhan, meskipun lemah, bisa mendesah merasakan sensasi getaran yang tiba-tiba Sehun berikan padanya.

Pakaiannya sirna dalam sekejap dan Luhan merasa kedinginan. Namun Sehun memeluknya dalam dunia mereka sendiri dan Luhan menyerah padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**( **__**Kalian bisa baca cerita aslinya yang berbahasa inggris disini**___ story/view/285621/revolution-action-angst-romance- exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan___**dari author hebat**___**purpleskies**_** : **_http: profile/view/240589_** )**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A/N:: Double update. Silahkan klik, Next._


	9. Chapter 9

**Revolution**

by

**purplekies**

**.**

**.**

**Translator::** Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung

**Pair::** HunHan and the rest of EXO

**Genre:: **Angst & Romance

**Warnings::** Rated M untuk adegan dewasa, tema yang berat, dan bahasa. Yaoi/BL/boy x boy. Jika tidak suka, jangan baca.

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan bermimpi bahwa ia bisa mengambang. Seolah ia tergantung di udara dan mengambang tinggi di atas tanah.

Rasanya menyenangkan, pikir Luhan, bisa mengambang seperti ini. Tak terasa sakit. Malah membuatnya merasa rileks.

Namun ketika ia berbaring di sana, tiba-tiba ia merasa cemas. Cemas akan jatuh. Cemas akan benturannya. Akankah terasa sangat sakit? Atau akankah ia pingsan lebih dulu bahkan sebelum tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang sangat.

Mata Luhan perlahan terbuka dan ia menghela napas lega saat melihat kamarnya yang familiar. Ia bisa merasakan seprai lembut di bawahnya dan meskipun mengambang di udara di mimpinya terasa sangat menyenangkan, namun mendapati kenyataan terkadang terasa lebih baik.

Sesuatu bergerak di sampingnya membuat Luhan beralih dan ia melihat punggung yang familiar di hadapannya.

_Sehun._

Ini kedua kalinya Luhan terbangun dengan Sehun di sisinya dan ia berpikir lagi bahwa ini pastilah mimpi karena Sehun tak pernah tidur di kamar mereka. Mungkin ia belum benar-benar bangun. Mungkin ia masih mengambang.

_Ini adalah mimpi._ Pikir Luhan sambil gemetar meraihnya.

_Aku bisa memilikinya di mimpiku, kan? _

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Sehun, memeluknya. Dia terasa hangat, pikir Luhan dan tersenyum sambil menekan dirinya lebih dekat dan meletakkan dahinya di punggung Sehun. Kulitnya terasa lembut dan dia tercium seperti sabun yang sering Luhan gunakan di kamar mandi mereka. _Apakah dia sering kemari?_

Perlahan, Sehun berbalik dan Luhan melihatnya menatapnya. Masih terasa seperti mimpi baginya melihat dia dari dekat dan tampan dan Luhan tak tahu harus berkata apa selain hanya menatapnya selagi Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusapkan satu jari di pipinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suara Sehun rendah namun Luhan bisa mendengar betapa khawatirnya dia.

_Khawatir..._ Luhan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut ilusi dan berpikir bahwa Sehun benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Lebih baik daripada semalam." Luhan menjawab. Rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah menghilang, terima kasih pada Lay, dan sakit kepalanya juga sudah lenyap. Ia masih lemah, ia bisa merasakannya, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan kejadian semalam, Luhan bisa mengatakan bahwa ini jauh lebih baik.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menghirup napas dalam.

"Semalam..."

Luhan menatapnya selagi dia berkata.

Sehun membuka kedua matanya dan Luhan terkejut melihat matanya berubah kelam dan penuh amarah.

"Saat aku mendapati dirimu seperti ini... dengan Xiumin di sampingmu... tangannya menyentuhmu..."

Luhan menangkub wajah Sehun. "Xiumin tidak melakukan apapun padaku."

"Aku tahu." Sehun menjawab. "Tapi dia hampir melakukannya."

Luhan tak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana saat ini. Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, Sehun mendorongnya menjauh. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka bukan milik satu sama lain. Mereka tak bisa bersama.

Namun apa yang baru saja dia katakan membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia sebenarnya menginginkan Luhan. Apa yang dilakukan Xiumin seharusnya tidak mengusik Sehun jika dia tak menginginkan Luhan. Namun di sinilah dia, mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin Luhan dengar, seperti memintanya untuk tetap tinggal dan marah ketika orang lain selain dirinya menyentuh Luhan.

"Kau adalah milikku." Suara Sehun rendah, memperingatkannya. "Tak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu."

Lagi-lagi. Luhan tak tahu apa artinya.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Sehun dan duduk dengan perlahan, memegang kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun berkata seketika, duduk juga namun Luhan tak menjawabnya.

Alih-alih, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di tempat tidur dan menatapnya.

"Aku bingung."

Sehun balas menatapnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dirimu." Luhan menarik napas. "Apa kau sungguh peduli padaku atau hanya berpura-pura?"

Sehun tak menjawab dan dia merendahkan pandangannya.

"Kau terus mendorongku menjauh." Luhan menyatakan. "Dan sekarang kau mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tak boleh bersama orang lain."

"Aku tahu." Sehun bergumam di balik napasnya dan dia kedengaran... _frustasi_. "Ini sulit."

_Sulit..._ Pikir Luhan, memejamkan kedua matanya ketika meresapi kata itu. _Mungkin sulit baginya untuk bersamaku..._

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau terikat dengan Kai, bukan aku." Luhan berkata sebelum ia bisa berpikir jernih. Namun segera setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya, ia tahu bahwa itu benar. Jika Sehun merasa sulit bersamanya maka seharusnya ia bersama Kai. Dia terlihat lebih baik saat menemaninya.

Sehun menatapnya. _Apakah itu rasa sakit di matanya?_

"Itukah yang kau pikirkan?"

Luhan berpaling. Bukan. Ia tak tahu harus berpikir apa.

"Kau pikir bersama dengan Kai akan mempermudah segalanya?" Sehun bertanya, suaranya meninggi.

Luhan tak ingin menjawabnya. Ia tahu kemana percakapan ini akan berujung. Tapi ia ingin Sehun tahu. Membuatnya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Luhan.

"Ya." Luhan berkata, berpaling. "Itulah yang kupikirkan."

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan segera setelah Luhan menjawabnya. Menit berlalu dan mereka tetap di sana hanya duduk di sisi tempat tidur, merenungkan jawaban satu sama lain.

"Mungkin memang seharusnya begitu."

Jawaban Sehun menusuk dan Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak memperlihatkan emosinya.

"Mungkin memang seharusnya aku terikat dengan Kai." Sehun berbisik dan Luhan ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan. Menjauh darinya untuk sesaat.

"Yeah. Mungkin memang seharusnya kau bersamanya."

Luhan meninggalkan ruangan dengan cepat setelah menjawabnya dan setelah ia menutup pintu di belakang, ia tahu semuanya bukan lagi sebuah mimpi.

Hanya kenyataan yang bisa semenyakitkan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan menuju ruang makan, sangat membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dilakukan. Mungkin ia bisa membantu Kyungsoo. Atau bermain bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Luhan bahkan sangat mengharapkan tes dari Kris sekarang juga meskipun ia membencinya. Namun ia akan melakukan apapun selama itu bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

Luhan bertabrakan dengan Xiumin segera setelah ia memasuki ruang makan dan mata Xiumin terbelalak begitu melihatnya.

"Luhan," Xiumin berkata dan mundur selangkah. Luhan mengernyit melihatnya.

"Xiumin, soal kemarin—"

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu. Itu sangat bodoh dan sembrono dan—"

"Bukan, bukan itu." Luhan meyakinkannya dan tersenyum. "Well, yeah, memang agak sembrono karena kau dan Lay bisa-bisanya berpikir untuk melakukan itu. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang terjadi, kan?"

Xiumin menghela napas dan mengangguk selagi mereka berjalan memasuki ruang makan bersama.

"Yeah. Aku hanya merasa bersalah soal itu dan hampir saja melakukannya. Maksudku, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika Kris memanggil Lay. Dan bagi Lay yang hampir menyaksikan bagaimana semalam hal itu terjadi padaku..."

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari pandangannya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Luhan tersenyum padanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sebenarnya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian berdua. Bahkan sampai melakukan hal sejauh itu demi menolongku."

Xiumin menepuk punggungnya. "Tolong katakan pada Sehun, aku sangat minta maaf untuk yang semalam. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya."

Luhan tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa bicara dengan Sehun setelah ini namun ia tetap menangguk.

Setelah makan, Xiumin dipanggil untuk melakukan tes dan betapapun Luhan sangat ingin pergi bersamanya untuk menonton, ia tahu ia tak bisa dan kembali berjalan ke taman untuk mencari Lay. Ia perlu berterima kasih padanya karena telah menyembuhkannya semalam namun ketika ia masuk ke taman, Luhan melihat Kai duduk bersila di atas rumput dan menengadah menatap langit.

Luhan ragu, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin bicara dengannya sekarang terlebih setelah ia baru saja bertengkar dengan Sehun tentangnya, tapi Luhan tahu ini bukan salahnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hey," Kai tersenyum padanya dan Luhan mengembalikan sebuah senyuman kecil padanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sudah dengar tentang apa yang terjadi semalam."

Luhan mengangguk. "Yeah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Itu perbuatan bodoh karena salah seorang ilmuan membiarkan mahkluk itu lepas di sekitar sini." Kai berkata dan Luhan menatapnya.

"Mereka membiarkannya lepas?"

"Tanpa sengaja, itu yang kudengar." Kai menjawab. "Kudengar makhluk itu sedang dipindahkan ke fasilitas lain. Salah satunya pasti lepas."

Monster. Luhan menyadari mereka ternyata jumlahnya ada banyak dan ia merinding.

"Mereka itu apa?" Luhan bertanya dan Kai mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Satu dari sedikit hal yang tidak begitu aku ketahui tentang tempat ini."

Luhan ingat apa yang Lay katakan padanya. Bagaimana Kai sudah terbiasa berada di sini dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Dia dan Sehun.

Memikirkan tentang hal ini, Luhan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya.

"Apa kau tahu banyak tentang Sehun?"

Kai menatap Luhan, terekejut dengan perubahan topik ini namun setelah beberapa saat ia mengangguk.

"Sedikit. Dia juga sudah berada lama di sini. Tepat setelah aku."

"Oh." Jawab Luhan.

Mereka duduk di sana dalam keheningan dan Luhan mendapati rasanya sangat nyaman. Ia tak pernah berpikir akan tiba hari dimana ia merasa begini nyaman dengan kehadiran Kai.

Ia tak membencinya. Tak ada yang bisa dibenci darinya, pikir Luhan. Ia mengerti apa yang Sehun lihat darinya. Betapa nyamannya berjalan bersama dengannya dan Luhan tahu ini bahkan bukan kesalahan Kai jika orang seperti Suho atau Kris menyukainya. Atau bahkan Sehun. Mereka cukup mempercayainya. Mungkin Luhan harus mempercayainya juga.

"Apa Sehun membenciku?"

Kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Luhan bahkan sebelum ia bisa berpikir. Luhan tak tahu darimana pertanyaan ini berasal namun ia mendapati dirinya memang ingin tahu. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberitahunya adalah Kai.

Kai menatapnya, terkejut lagi dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa?" Kai duduk dengan tegak. "Tidak. Sehun tak membenci siapapun."

Luhan tak mempercayainya.

"Aku sudah lama bersama dengan Sehun untuk tahu bahwa rasa benci tak pantas untuknya." Kai berhenti dan berpikir lagi. "Well, dia memang benci beberapa orang. Orang-orang seperti mereka yang mengurung kita di sini. Tapi mengatakan bahwa dia membencimu atau salah satu dari kita... aku tidak mempercayainya."

Luhan menatap Kai ketika dia balas menatap dan tersenyum.

"Dia hanya tak ingin menyakitimu."

_Kai tahu. _Pikir Luhan. Dia tahu tentang ia dan Sehun. Bagaimana mereka tidak saling melihat satu sama lain atau bicara satu sama lain.

Ia seharusnya geram. Ini adalah kehidupan pribadi mereka dan betapa lancangnya Kai karena tahu soal ini. Namun demikian, mereka tak pernah punya privasi lagi semenjak mereka dibawa ke tempat ini.

Luhan memutuskan untuk membicarakan ini lebih jauh.

"Kenapa?" Ia bertanya. "Apa yang mungkin bisa menyakitiku jika kami bersama?"

Kai menatap Luhan untuk waktu yang lama sebelum menjelaskan.

"Kau tahu, kita dibuat seperti ini, dengan kemampuan ini, karena dunia membutuhkan kita."

Soal ini Luhan tahu.

"Tapi ini mendatangkan harga yang harus dibayar."

Kai berpaling dan menatap langit.

"Kau akan tahu semuanya segera." Kai menarik napas. "Tapi saat ini, Sehun sedang melakukan caranya yang paling bodoh untuk melindungimu."

Luhan ingin tertawa. _Bagaimana menjauh darinya bisa, melindunginya?_

Kai beralih pada Luhan dan tersenyum. "Sehun mencintaimu."

Luhan menatap Kai untuk beberapa saat lalu berpaling. _Mencintaiku..._ ia mendapati hal itu sulit dipercaya.

"Tapi akan tiba saatnya dimana kalian berdua akan berpisah." Luhan kembali menatapnya. Suara Kai tiba-tiba merendah, seolah dia ingin tak seorangpun bisa mendengar meski Luhan tahu hanya ada mereka berdua di sini saat ini. "Kalian tak akan bisa saling bertemu sampai waktu berhenti lagi."

_Lagi?_

"Seperti bagaimana waktu sedang berhenti saat ini."

_Apa maksudnya ini?_

Kai memainkan rumput yang ia duduki selagi melanjutkan.

"Sehun hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu atau dirinya sendiri ketika saat itu tiba. Ketika waktu berputar dan semuanya akan kembali seperti bagaimana mestinya." Kai berkata. "Maka saat ini, kau diabaikan. Kau dihempaskan ke samping, apapun yang bisa Sehun lakukan untuk membuatmu terbiasa dengan kenyataan bahwa kalian tidak akan bisa saling bertemu segera."

Luhan menatap kosong pada Kai, menyerap semua ini.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan." Luhan berkata dengan frustasi. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti separuh dari apa yang barusan kau katakan."

Kai terkekeh. "Aku tidak mengira kau akan mengerti. Tapi hey, kau yang tadi bertanya."

Luhan merenungkan hal ini selagi ia berjalan menuju ruang laboratorium ketika ia dipanggil untuk melakukan tes. Ia bahkan tak ingat bagaimana ia melewati tesnya. Sepanjang waktu, ia terus memikirkan apa yang Kai katakan padanya. Soal waktu. Bagaimana waktu tidak... _Apa yang tadi Kai katakan?_ Bagaimana waktu tidak berputar saat ini? Dan bagaimana ketika waktu kembali berputar, ia dan Sehun akan berpisah.

Luhan mengertakkan giginya ketika sakit kepalanya kembali menyerang. Bukan karena tes yang baru saja ia lakukan tapi dari semua informasi ini yang baru saja Kai berikan.

Dan bayangan tentang berpisah dengan Sehun.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. _Terserah._

"Kapan waktu yang tepat?!"

Luhan berhenti ketika mendengar suara marah Suho dari dalam kantor Kris ketika ia melewatinya.

"Sebenarnya kapan waktu yang tepatnya, Kris?!"

Suho? Marah? Pertama kalinya Luhan mendengarnya seperti ini.

"Kita tidak bisa hanya duduk dan menunggu sesuatu terjadi yang bahkan kita sendiri tidak yakin kapan akan terjadi." Suho melanjutkan. "Kita menghabiskan energi!"

Luhan berjalan mendekat ke pintu dan menempelkan telinganya ke pintu. Untungnya lorong tempatnya berdiri sedang sepi dan tak satupun yang bisa menyadarinya sedang menguping.

Kris menghela napas dan Luhan bisa mendengar bahwa dia lelah. "Aku akan tahu."

_Tahu apa?_

"Aku akan tahu kapan waktu yang tepat." Kata Kris. "Saat jarum jamnya bergerak satu angka. Hanya satu. Itulah saatnya waktu yang tepat. Itulah apa yang dia katakan padaku."

_Dia siapa?_ Luhan bertanya-tanya.

Suho menghela napas juga dan Luhan mendengar dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa.

"Kris," Suho memulai. "Mungkin... mungkin seharusnya kita berhenti menunggunya."

Luhan menempelkan telinganya lebih dekat ke pintu.

"Apa?" Suara Kris rendah namun masih terdengar terkejut.

"Dengar. Ini sudah sangat lama. Kita hampir kehabisan waktu meski ironisnya waktu sedang tak berputar sekarang."

"Kau mengatakan padaku untuk berhenti mempercayainya?" Suara Kris kini terdengar marah.

"Aku tidak mengatakan begitu." Suho memberitahunya. "Aku hanya mengatakan mungkin kita seharusnya berhenti menunggu dan melakukan apapun yang diperlukan. Melakukan semuanya dengan tangan kita sendiri."

"Kita tidak bisa. Aku sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa kita akan menunggu."

"Kris-"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi."

Keheningan mengisi ruangan untuk beberapa menit sebelum Suho menghela napas.

"Baiklah." Suho juga terdengar sama lelahnya, Luhan memperhatikan. _Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?_

Waktu. Mereka membicarakan tentang waktu. Tadi Kai mengatakan padanya bahwa waktu sedang berhenti sekarang. Apakah Kris menunggu waktunya kembali berputar? Apa yang akan terjadi jika sudah berputar?

"Bagaimana dengan Chen?"

_Chen?_

Suho menghela napas berat. "Masih dalam penyembuhan."

_Siapa Chen?_

_Ilmuwan lain?_ Luhan bertanya-tanya. _Seorang teman kah?_

"Apa kau merindukannya?" Tanya Kris dan butuh beberapa waktu bagi Suho untuk menjawabnya.

"Setiap hari."

Luhan bisa mendengar keputus asaan dari suara Suho. Siapapun Chen ini, Suho jelas sangat peduli padanya.

"Lay membantu menyembuhkannya hari demi hari." Suho berkata. "Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak kemajuan yang sudah Lay buat tapi dia kelihatan jauh lebih baik."

Luhan berpikir untuk bertanya pada Lay tentang siapa itu Chen namun kemudian Kris kembali berkata.

"Kau tahu, kau dan Chen berbeda. Sama seperti Sehun dan Luhan."

Luhan membeku di tempat ketika ia mendengar namanya dan Sehun disebut.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa saling bertemu setelah semua ini berakhir."

_Sama seperti apa yang baru saja Kai katakan..._

"Selama dia akan baik-baik saja," Suho berkata dengan lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Luhan meletakkan satu tangannya di pintu, ingin menerobos masuk dan meminta penjelasan tentang semua ini

"Di samping itu, sekali semua ini berakhir, aku percaya bahwa kau akan menjaganya."

"Tentu saja." Kris hampir berbisik dan Luhan berdiri di sana selama beberapa menit berharap mereka akan berbicara lebih tentang hal ini. Saat mereka tak lagi bicara, Luhan berjalan menjauh, berpikir keras.

Mereka akan berpisah. Segera setelah semua ini berakhir. Luhan tahu itu sekarang. Dari apa yang ia dengar dan dari apa yang Kai katakan padanya, mereka akan berpisah segera.

Tapi ketika waktu berputar, itukah saatnya? Luhan tidak mengerti bagian ini. Lagipula bagaimana waktunya bisa berhenti?

Berpisah dengan yang lainnya. Dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay, Kyungsoo, Kai... semuanya. Berpisah dengan mereka semua bahkan membuat Luhan semakin kesepian ketimbang pertama kali ia datang ke sini. Ia sudah mengenal mereka semua, sudah begitu peduli pada mereka. Berpisah dari mereka...

Dan dari Sehun.

Ia berbohong pada dirinya sendiri kapanpun ia berpikir bahwa ia tak peduli padanya. Ia berbohong ketika ia berpikir akan menyerahkan Sehun kepada orang lain. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

Tapi itu akan terjadi. Ketika waktu berputar.

Luhan mendongak dengan sebuah perasaan mencelos di dadanya dan berlari menuju tempat mereka.

Sehun mnegetahui hal ini. Sehun tahu mereka akan berpisah. Inilah mengapa dia mendorongnya menjauh. Dia tidak mau Luhan atau dirinya sendiri merasa terbiasa dengan kehadiran satu sama lain. Untuk bergantung satu sama lain.

Sekarang Luhan mengetahui hal ini juga dan ketika mereka benar, ketika mereka berpisah, Luhan hanya akan menjalani hidup dalam penyesalan, karena tak memberi tahu Sehun bahwa tak apa untuk bersama dengannya. Tak apa untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu yang mereka punya bersama-samai.

Bahwa tak apa-apa jika bergantung padanya.

Ia tak peduli jika nanti rasanya sakit, pikir Luhan sambil berlari memutar balik di sebuah simpangan, putus asa untuk menemukan Sehun dan mengatakan hal ini padanya. Ia lebih memilih memiliki beberapa detik waktu untuk bersama Sehun ketimbang tidak sama sekali.

Luhan menubruk seseorang ketika ia hampir sampai ke tempat mereka dan ia terhuyung-huyung mundur dan terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku." Luhan meringis, menggosok dahinya dan berdiri. "Aku tadi tak melihat."

"Well, well, siapa yang kita punya di sini?"

Luhan mendongak mendengar suara berat yang baru ia temui dan mendapati seseorang yang tinggi, pria bertubuh tegap dalam balutan jas. Rambutnya sedikit bercampur rambut putih, dan garis wajahnya tajam. Luhan memperhatikan dia mungkin berumur 50 tahunan. Dia mengenakan setelan jas hitam rapi yang pas membalut tubuhnya dan sebuah seringai yang tidak Luhan sukai sama sekali.

"Sebuah eksperimen." Pria itu berkata seolah dia telah menemukan sebuah harta luar biasa dan Luhan mengernyit.

_Aku punya nama._

"Apakah kau dari grup Kris atau Suho?" Pria itu bertanya dan dia tertawa. "Itu tidak penting. Lagipula kalian semua punya tujuan sama."

Luhan menatapnya. _Dia tahu tentang mereka..._

Pria itu merunduk menatap Luhan dan Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia ingin berlari mengingat pria ini menghabiskan waktunya untuk menemui Sehun namun sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan untuk tetap tinggal dan tidak mendapatkan kesan buruk darinya.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik dagu Luhan, memaksanya untuk menatapnya. Luhan melawan di awalnya namun akhirnya menyerah.

"Kau percobaan yang sukses." Pria itu berkata, mengelus pipi Luhan dengan satu jari. "Aku memilih yang bagus."

Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang. _Jadi orang ini yang bertanggung jawab untuk menangkap mereka._

Akhirnya ia bertemu dengannya. Dan Luhan hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal di kepalanya.

Betapa ia ingin menyakitinya.

Tepat di sana, Luhan ingin menyakitinya dan membuatnya merasakan betapa ia membencinya. Karena telah mengurungnya dan bermain-main dengan tubuh mereka. Memperlakukan mereka seolah mereka bukan apa-apa.

Tapi Luhan juga merasa takut dengan pria ini. Dan ia benci betapa ia merasa setakut ini. Ia merasa sangat lemah.

"Presiden Kim."

Luhan bisa mendengar Kris di belakangnya dan ia bernapas lega.

Pria itu memberikan Luhan satu senyuman kecil terakhir dan melepaskannya. Luhan tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan berharap ia bisa seperti Kai dan menghilang dari hadapannya. Berteleportasi ke suatu tempat lain.

"Presiden Kim," Kris menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman. "Senang bagi kami mendapat kunjungan dari anda meskipun ini cukup mengejutkan. Kami jarang melihat anda."

"Kupikir seharusnya aku melakukan kunjungan kejutan." Pria itu berkata. "Mengecek semua kemajuan yang sudah kita buat."

Kris mengangguk. "Well, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Pria itu menatap Luhan dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku bisa lihat itu."

Kris menatap Luhan lalu pria itu. "Well, kau pasti sangat sibuk. Aku akan membawa eksperimen nomor 4-2-0 dan kami akan kembali."

Pria itu tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "Kerja bagus Kris. Aku akan menemuimu dan Suho segera."

Dengan kalimat itu, Kris membungkuk dan menuntun Luhan menjauh darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**( **__**Kalian bisa baca cerita aslinya yang berbahasa inggris disini**_ story/view/285621/revolution-action-angst-romance- exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan_**dari author hebat**_**purpleskies**_** : **_http: profile/view/240589_** )**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Okay, long time no see ^^/ uh, saya merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa update cepat malah jadinya ngaret begini. Maka saya memberikan double update sebagai permintaan maaf. Mohon dimaafkan m(_'_)m *sujud***_

**_Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya juga akan membalas review satu per satu *claps* yang tidak berminat baca, silahkan di skip._  
**

**Minerva Huang** :: Sehun suka bikin Luhan galau karna Sehun adalah anak muda gahol(?) Kai-Kyungsoo segera terungkap sesaat lagi. maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu *tsaah* ini DOUBLE UPDATE lho! Hahaha fighting juga sayang! ... (?)

**Nina** :: long loooooonnnnggg time no see lagi ya Nina sayang #plak. Anda review malah fangirling-an yah? Semacam ga konsisten gitu #plak tapi gapapa. Keep calm and pray for HunHan's Wedding (?)

**meong2xhak2x** :: MEOOOONGG SAYA GA KANGEN WEH #duagh. Ewh, meong cipok-cipok ih, bukan muhrim *tabok* ohmaigoat, saya dibilang humoris. Ih jadi salting ajhewdjewbngwehs tuh kan ngetik aja sampe belibet gitu (?) nah, udah tahu ya alasan Sehun. Twitter? Ada noh di bawah. Boleh di skip tapi harus bayar pake review #dor! Fyi doang, saya punya rp tapi baru kemaren deact ._.

**miyuk** :: Maaf gabisa lanjut cepet ;-; tapi udah ga terlalu penasaran dong ya? kalo masih silahkan hubungi nomor Eyang Subur (?) salam HunHan!

**hunhanaaa** :: wakwakwak masih nongol juga kau na (?) udah lanjut nih ya. DOUBLE APDET lagi – sengaja di capslock biar lebih dramatis (?)

**hunhanaaa** :: si hana pake review dua kali -_- iya, iya jeng, HunHan is Real. Bentar lagi mereka kawin jan lupa kondangan ye? MBC Idol Champion adalah pre wedding-nya (?)

**lisna. sianakmanza**:: Nah udah tahu ya Sehun kenapa :D dia juga ga mati ya :D HunHan emang real kok ya :D makasih do'a-nya ;_; saya terharu... tapi bohong ._. #plak. Beneran makasih loh sayaaang :* #dor. Fighting!

**Kiriya Diciannove** :: asik nih ye ceritanya cinta Bahasa Indonesia :D amin! terima kasih do'a-nya chyunkz :* #plak. Semangat! err... apapun lah ya. yang penting semangat (?)

**arumfishy** :: makasih :D nah udah dikasih tahu alasannya kan ya. ini juga udah dilanjut. DOUBLE UPDATE meen (?) gomawo juga ~

**Golden Peacock**:: ini nongol lagi ya ;w; bukan jutek, Sehun cuma lagi galau (?) anda menunggu lanjutan ini, saya menunggu HunHan menikah *memandang langit*

**sonyeoncheonji**:: Sekarang Sehun cemburu sama Xiumin! wkwkwk Hei Reviewer! -atau apapun namanya-, demi cintaku padamu, review lagi puhlease~ *kebacok pacul*

**hunhanshipper**:: kyyaaa... udah dilanjut dong. DOUBLE UPDATE! -bermaksud pamer-

**Deer Panda**:: saya bingung sama nama anda. semacam maruk gitu ya? Rusa ya rusa aja, masa mau jadi panda juga? Luhan ya Luhan aja masa mau ama Tao juga? #dor #hapahsehinih. Salam wahai BaekYeol hardcore shipper dari saya yang dirundung galau karena anda maruk... *menatap hujan*

**astia morichan**:: rame dong, kan pemerannya aja udah lebih dari 12, duh. udah dilanjut ya. Sehun selamet raharjo (?) kok

**Guest**:: terlalu banyak pertanyaan. skip.

...

bohong ding._.

ada baiknya semua pertanyaan dijawab sendiri oleh fict ini. jadi intinya, silahkan menunggu update-an seabad saya ya :D *muka inosen* wkwkw kalo beneran penasaran, bisa langsung baca story aslinya di alamat yg udah saya tulis di bawah. story aslinya udah tamat kok :) soal fancam, pffft, selamat mencari~ *digasak*

**BellaJung**:: chapter selanjutnya udah nongol nih ya. DOUBLE UPDATE lhoooo -masih berniat pamer

**rinie hun**:: anda mendo'akan saya ngga ikhlas ya? masa cuma buat update ff doang hiks... tapi sayang sekali :( do'anya ga manjur. saya kecelakaan lagi kemaren -_,- hahaha

**pyolipops**:: terima kasih sudah mau menunggu :D dan maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu terlalu lama m(_'_)m

**BabySuLayDo**:: KOK ANDA BANYAK TANYA SIH? SAJA JADI BINGUNG BALESNYA GIMANA KAN. YAUDAH KITA JADI BINGUNG BERJAMA'AH AJA YA? UDAH LANJUT SAYAAAANG *tertembak meriam*

**Remichan**:: Sehun sudah bangun, sudah NC-an, sudah galau-galau-an, dan saya juga sudah lanjut update ya :D

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**:: Sudah dilanjut. semoga menjawab rasa penasaran anda :)

**shinta. lang**:: gapapa santai aja kaya di pantai (?) saya juga termasuk golongan orang lebay. ga percaya? ini enelan loh. ciyus deh. cuwel ga o'ong. tuh kan saya juga lebay #plak.

**dinodeer**:: udah tahu ya alasannya Sehun. dan terima kasih do'a-nya ;w; saya habagia juga terhura (?) NAISEU juga!

**ade wandri**:: de... udah lanjuuuuttt huaaaa DOUBLE UPDATE -masih niat pamer

**jungsssi**:: oalah, saiki udah tahu yo (?) wis dilanjut iki wkwkw

**Guest**:: tamu, maaf lama membuatmu menanti sampai sebulan lebih bahkan dua bulan. dan saya bukan Bang Toyib, jadi saya update nih ya T_T

**TYSLAulia**:: Udah dilanjut nih, tapi maaf ngaret ;A; HunHan jjang! Reviewer juga jjang! Saya mah sama pak Ujang aja (?)

**Ellchu**:: waah, sampe buat akun segala buat review. saya hargai jasa anda *hormat* chap 8 udah lanjut nih ya. bonus chap 9. karena anda begitu berharga (?)

**Ochaaa**:: gomawo juga sudah membaca ff translate ini. dan tebakan anda benar! hadiahnya saya kasih cinta, mau? #plak. Ok, akhir kata: adios.. -jangan tanya saya artinya apa.

**Hunhanjeu**:: Hello, terima kasih sudah menemukan ff ini. jangan envy sama saya, envy lah pada orang yang tepat. pada Luhan misalnya, karena dia dicintai Sehun. saya envy setengah hidup sama dia *hela napas* #plak. Udah lanjut ya HunHan Shippeeerrrr

**Mrs. EvilGameGyu**:: haduh, kalo link video saya ga punya. saya juga cuma numpang liat dari twitter doang. tapi kalo mau, cari di tumblr aja. banyak kok. atau google deh paling gampang :D

**ica**:: terima kasih ica sayang cimit unyuw manis chibi-chibi hakhak *kemudian dipanggang* nih udah lanjut

**Irish Magenta**:: terima kasih masih mau review meski udah baca story aslinya sampai habis :D *big hug* terus mereview dan selalu tunggu pernikahannya HunHan ya :B

.

.

.

_**Okay, itu tadi sekelumit (?) balasan review yg entah berguna atau tidak. tapi saya selalu berpikir, saya tidak bisa membalas kebaikan para reviewers yang sudah memberikan saran, kritik, ucapan semangat & do'a, maupun sekedar curhatannya. jadi yang bisa saya lakukan adalah membalas review tersebut. semoga adil jadinya :D**_

_**FF ini akan berakhir pada chapter 14 dan ada beberapa side story yang dibuat sang penulis untuk menjelaskan pair-pair maupun character perorangan yang lain selain Luhan. Jika para readers berniat membaca, saya mungkin, MUNGKIN, akan mentranslate-nya juga. Tapi saya juga harus menunggu izin dari sang penulis aslinya. Jadi, jika kalian benar-benar ingin membaca, tolong beritahu pada saya lewat Review :D dan oh, jangan ragu berteman dengan saya (a)KimNyxEunjung. saya ga gigit kok ya~**_

_**Gomawo~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Revolution**

by

**purplekies**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Translator::** Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung

**Pair::** HunHan and the rest of EXO

**Genre:: **Angst & Romance

**Warnings::** Rated M untuk adegan dewasa, tema yang berat, dan bahasanya. Yaoi/BL/boy x boy. Jika tidak suka jangan baca.

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genggaman Kris pada bahu Luhan terasa sakit ketika dia menuntunnya kembali ke tempat mereka. Luhan ingin memintanya untuk berhenti menggenggamnya begitu erat tapi cara Kris menuntunnya terasa seolah dia sedang kabur dari seseorang dan itu membuat Luhan berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia mengeluh lain kali.

Perjalanan menuju tempat mereka terasa sangat lama namun mereka segera sampai dan ketika mereka masuk, Kris mengunci pintu di belakangnya dan menarik Luhan ke dalam sebuah ruangan kosong.

"Ow," Luhan meringis dan mengusap bahunya. "Kau tidak harus menggiringku begitu keras."

Kris mengusap satu tangan ke wajahnya. "Aku harus melakukannya. Aku perlu menjauhkanmu dari sana."

Kris mengatur kembali napasnya ketika Luhan menatapnya. Dia tiba-tiba terlihat sangat lelah dan lemah dan Luhan iba pada Sang ilmuwan yang dulunya berperangai keras dan kuat itu.

"Siapa pria itu?" Luhan bertanya dan Kris memandangnya.

"Dialah yang mengontrol semua yang ada di sini."

"Bosmu?"

"Begitulah."

Mereka tetap diam dan Luhan hanya melihat Kris yang kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Luhan," Kris memulai. "Aku tidak mau kau menggunakan kekuatanmu saat ini."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya.

Kris menghela napas. "Dengarkan saja apa yang kukatakan. Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu. Dan itu berlaku untuk kalian semua. Aku akan pastikan akan memberitahu Suho untuk menyuruh hal yang sama kepada eksperimennya."

"Eksperimen..." Luhan menggumam ketika ia mendengar sebutan itu lagi. "Itukah yang masih kau lihat pada diri kami?"

Kris berpaling dari Luhan. _Bahkan setelah semua yang telah terjadi dia masih melihat kami sebagai eksperimen._

Setelah beberapa saat, Kris berdiri tegak dan membuka pintu.

"Beritahu Xiumin dan Lay untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Dan tetaplah di sini kecuali kalian dipanggil untuk melakukan tes."

"Tapi—"

Kris membanting pintunya menutup dan Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas dengan berita baru yang membingungkan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya seperti orang bodoh. Pikir Luhan ketika ia menyelesaikan tesnya bersama Xiumin.

Mereka berdua dipanggil bersamaan dan sebelum mereka bisa memulai, Kris menarik mereka ke sisi secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan memerintahkan mereka untuk bertingkah bodoh dan tidak menggunakan kekuatan mereka.

Dan mereka tepat melakukan seperti apa yang diperintahkan. Mereka menjalani tes-tes, membuat seluruh asisten Kris terheran-heran melihat bagaimana mereka menjadi lemah hanya dalam sehari. Mereka harus menggunakan usaha lebih dalam tesnya masing-masing dengan mengangkat benda besar, berlari, dan sedangkan Xiumin dicampur adukkan dengan seember penuh es batu. Seolah itu bisa membuat kemampuan Xiumin keluar. Namun mereka tetap memegang janjinya kepada Kris untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan mereka.

Dan itu bukan hanya mereka saja. Selama dua minggu ini bahkan mereka yang di bawah penanganan Suho juga tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan kemampuan mereka. Ini membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya kenapa dan Luhan harus menjaga mulutnya untuk tidak bicara karena Kris tidak mengatakan pada mereka alasan tepatnya. Luhan punya sebuah dugaan dan alasan itu karena Kris tidak ingin bos besarnya tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan. Alasan mengapa dia ingin menyembunyikannya dari sang bos besar, Luhan tidak tahu.

Ini sebenarnya terasa sedikit tidak nyaman, Luhan menyadarinya, untuk hidup setiap hari tanpa menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Membuat semua energi mereka menumpuk dan hanya dengan sentuhan kecil Luhan terkadang membuat benda terlempar ke seberang ruangan. Dia telah berhasil memecahkan pintu kaca kamar mandi ketika ia tanpa sadar mendorong pintunya terbuka dengan menggunakan pikirannya dan dia juga telah memecahkan dua botol saus ketika ia hendak memberikan botol itu pada Kyungsoo. Tidak menggunakan kekuatannya membuatnya merasa sangat gelisah dan ia mengerti sekarang mengapa kekuatannya secara berkala butuh dilatih dan selalu digunakan.

Kali ini giliran Luhan yang dipanggil untuk melakukan tes dan untuk sesaat Luhan berharap bahwa Kris akan membiarkannya melempar sebuah mobil ke seberang ruangan (mereka telah menaikkan tingkat kesulitannya ke benda yang lebih besar karena sekarang Luhan telah bisa melempar dan menghentikan bola-bola kaca dengan mudah). Tapi ketika Luhan masuk dan menangkap pandangan Kris, ia tahu hanya dengan pandangan yang dia berikan bahwa mereka masih belum diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan kekuatannya.

Luhan melakukan tesnya dengan malas, membuat Kris puas dan tepat ketika mereka hampir selesai, pintu terbuka dan masuk seorang pria yang Luhan lihat beberapa minggu lalu.

_President Kim. _

Dia didampingi dua pria besar yang kelihatannya adalah pengawalnya dan dia memasang kerutan di wajahnya yang membuat Luhan cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Dia bertanya, kedengaran jengkel dan Kris berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Presiden Kim, aku tidak tahu kalau kau datang."

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu." Pria itu menyentak. "Aku tidak harus melaporkan pada semua orang apa saja yang aku lakukan."

Kris bergeming mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah mengamati tes-tes ini beberapa kali." Dia melanjutkan, duduk di sebuah bangku dan menatap Luhan, mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah. "Mereka melakukannya dengan baik sebelum aku datang ke sini tapi sekarang mereka tidak memberikanku hasil yang ingin kulihat."

"Mereka masih baru," Kris menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Mereka belum bisa berbuat banyak."

"Oh, tapi aku tak mempercayainya." Pria itu memberikan Kris satu senyumannya yang tidak Luhan sukai.

"Kau."

Luhan melihatnya menunjuk ke arahnya. "Tunjukkan padaku apa yang kau bisa."

Luhan menatap Kris dan Kris memandangnya lagi dan dengan pandangan matanya ia menyampaikan pada Luhan untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatannya. Luhan berdiri di sana terlihat sangat bodoh sampai pria itu berdiri dengan cepat.

"Ikuti aku."

Kris menyenggol Luhan untuk mengikutinya dan ia menurut. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati beberapa lorong hingga mereka mencapi ruangan yang sangat besar.

"Kau," pria itu menunjuk Kris. "Kau tetap bersamaku."

Kris menatap Luhan dan untuk sedetik, Luhan pikir Kris tidak akan pergi meninggalkan sisinya. Tapi setelah beberapa detik, Kris mengangguk dan mengantar Luhan ke pintu lain sementara Kris dan pria itu pergi ke pintu yang lainnya.

Luhan memasuki ruangan dan melihat betapa besarnya ruangan itu. Juga kosong dan di sudut yang jauh, sebuah kaca memisahkannya dari ruangan lain dan Luhan bisa melihat Kris, pria itu dan dua pengawalnya berdiri di sana.

"Eksperimen nomor 4-2-0," pria itu berkata, suaranya nyaring terdengar dari seberang ruangan. "Tunjukkan padaku apa yang bisa kau lakukan."

Luhan menatapnya kembali, tak tahu apakah ia harus melakukan sesuatu atau tidak, namun Kris masih memandangnya dan ia tahu ia tidak boleh melakukannya.

"Tunjukkan. Padaku." Pria itu berkata tidak sabar tapi Luhan masih bergeming.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara tembakan nyaring terdengar dan Luhan merasa lengannya tergores sesuatu. Luhan tersentak saat merasakan lukanya sakit dan terhuyung-huyung ke belakang dengan menggenggam lengannya. Ketika ia melihat telapak tangannya, ia menyadari dirinya berdarah.

"Tuan," Luhan mendengar suara terkejut Kris. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pria itu menyeringai. "Membuatnya menunjukkan padaku apa yang ingin kulihat."

Luhan mendongak, berusaha melawan genangan air mata yang hendak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan melihat bahwa di sana ada orang-orang yang menodongkan senjata ke arahnya. Ia bisa mengalahkan mereka semua dalam satu serangan. Ia bisa mengangkat mereka tinggi ke udara dan menyingkirkan senjata mereka. Tapi dengan melakukan itu berarti ia akan menunjukkan pada pria itu apa yang bisa ia lakukan dan ia sama sekali tidak mau memberinya kepuasan dengan memperlihatkan semua itu.

"Lagi."

Luhan menahan dirinya agar tetap berdiri dan merasakan dirinya ditembak di bagian bahu dan kaki. Luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan jeritan sakit dan terjatuh ketika merasakan peluru lain menggoresnya. Pelurunya ditembak agar tak mengenainya sepenuhnya dan ia sadar mereka diperintahkan memang untuk melakukannya demikian. Tapi rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan membuat kulitnya terasa terbakar dan ia terbaring terengah-engah di sana.

"Tuan!" Kris berteriak tapi pria itu tertawa.

"Kau punya sebuah eksperimen yang sangat mengesankan, Kris. Juga keras kepala."

Luhan menatapnya ketika dia berkata.

"Tunjukkan padaku apa yang kau bisa." Pria itu berkata lagi namun Luhan hanya menatapnya, tetap bergeming. Luhan ingin menghajarnya. Ia ingin menghancurkan _monster itu_ saat ini juga.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa. "Sepertinya aku harus melakukan hal lain."

Pria itu menekan sebuah tombol dan pintu yang berada di sisi Luhan terbuka. Di sana ada orang-orang memakai jas laboratorium mendorong seseorang untuk masuk dan ketika Luhan melihat siapa itu, ia bersumpah paru-parunya seketika berhenti bekerja.

_Sehun._

Sehun terlihat terkejut digiring ke dalam ruangan ini namun ketika dia melihatnya, Luhan bisa melihat wajahnya seketika pucat. Matanya perlahan menjelajah ke lengan dan kakinya. Dia melihat Luhan dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya dan segera berlari menuju sisinya namun segera setelah dia mendekat, sebuah suara tembakan terdengar dan dia tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Sehun!" Luhan berseru.

Sehun tersandung dan dia memegang kakinya yang kini berdarah.

"Jadi ini pasanganmu." Pria itu berkata dan Luhan hanya memandangnya tak mampu bergerak mendekat menuju Sehun. "Menarik."

Sehun tiba-tiba di paksa berdiri dan Luhan melihat bagaimana mereka membuatnya berlutut di hadapan pria itu. Luhan menggertakkan giginya ketika ia melihat mereka membuat Sehun tetap berlutut dengan keadaan kakinya yang sedang terluka.

"Dengarkan, eksperimen 4-2-0," Pria itu berkata. "Aku akan menembaknya tepat di hadapanmu jika kau tak menunjukkan padaku apa yang ingin kulihat."

"Tuan," Kris berbicara, suaranya bergetar. "Mereka eksperimenku—"

"Yang aku biayai." Pria itu berkata.

"Benar, kau yang membiayai. Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa menunjukkan padamu apa yang ingin kau lihat jika kau melukai mereka seperti ini."

Pria itu menoleh pada Kris. "Menyakiti dan mengancam mereka adalah satu-satunya cara agar mereka mau menunjukkan hasilnya padaku."

Kris merendahkan kepalanya.

"Seperti eksperimen lain yang kuperintahkan agar dilepas di tempat mereka beberapa hari yang lalu." Pria itu tersenyum.

Luhan mendongak mendengarnya.

Jadi itu perbuatannya. Dia membiarkan makhluk monster itu masuk ke tempat mereka.

Dan dia memanggil makhluk itu sebagai eksperimen.

"Pemandangan menakjubkan yang kulihat saat salah satu dari mereka membekukan kepala monster itu dan yang satu ini, eksperimen yang sangat cantik ini, mampu mengangkat sebuah makhluk besar seperti itu dan menyelamatkan temannya yang hampir tertindih."

_Baekhyun..._

"Kau lihat, memperlakukan mereka semacam itu bisa membuat kita melihat hasilnya."

Luhan ingin menghancurkannya sekarang juga karena telah melakukan ini semua pada mereka. Baekhyun hampir saja remuk tak bernyawa karena perbuatannya.

"Sekarang, kenapa tidak kita mulai—"

"Tuan—"

"Cukup, Kris." Pria itu menyentak. "Kau dan Suho telah melakukan kesalahan di beberapa bagian dan aku belum membuat perhitungan dengan kalian berdua."

Kris diam dan memandang Luhan dan Sehun dan ia bisa melihat betapa menyesalnya dia telah melakukan ini semua pada mereka.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, jika tak satupun dari kalian yang menunjukkan padaku apa yang kalian bisa, aku akan menembak salah satu dari kalian sampai mati."

_Tidak._

"Satu."

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tak berdaya dan ia melihatnya berlutut, kepala menunduk rendah.

"Dua."

Luhan menatap putus asa pada Kris dan melihatnya sedang memandangnya seolah tidak penting lagi. Seolah mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri atau Sehun.

Tapi Luhan tidak ingin menunjukkan pada pria itu apa yang ia bisa lakukan. Dia akan menjadi sangat senang dan Luhan tidak menginginkan itu.

"Tiga."

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan berpaling, tetap bergeming.

Tak ada yang terdengar dalam ruangan kecuali suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang menggema di telinganya.

"Tidak ada?" Pria itu bertanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, satu di antara kalian harus membayarnya."

Mata Luhan terbelalak.

"Lagipula, aku selalu bisa menemukan pengganti yang tepat."

Luhan mendengar orang-orang mengangkat senjatanya dan mengarahkannya pada Sehun.

"Tidak!"

Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun ketika ia mendengar suara tembakan dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Berlari menuju Sehun, Luhan melindunginya dan merasakan punggungnya, kakinya, semua bagian tubuhnya, tertembak.

"Luhan!"

Suara Sehun adalah satu-satunya yang bisa ia dengar dan tiba-tiba di sana terasa ada angin dalam ruangan. Luhan mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Sehun sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membuat orang-orang itu juga senjatanya beterbangan di udara.

"Sehun, jangan." Luhan mengerang saat merasakan punggungnya sakit. Punggungnya juga terasa basah dan ia sadar dirinya berdarah cukup banyak.

"Jangan bergerak. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Sehun berkata sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Aku akan membunuh mereka. Aku bersumpah, aku akan membunuh mereka semua."

"Jangan." Luhan memaksakan dirinya bangun lagi dan memeluk Sehun, melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuhnya dan menahannya."

"Luhan,"

"Hentikan." Luhan berbisik di telinganya. "Inilah yang ingin mereka lihat. Apa yang ingin dia lihat. Hentikan Sehun, kumohon."

Sehun terengah-engah dan Luhan tak perlu berbalik untuk melihat bagaimana dia melemparkan semua orang itu ke dinding, mencekik leher mereka.

"Kumohon."

Sehun menjatuhkan lengannya dan menjeritkan rasa frustasi karena harus mengalah. Luhan merasakan lengannya melingkar di tubuhnya, kini menahannya dan ia merasakan Sehun gemetar.

"Oh Tuhan, Luhan," Sehun merengek dan Luhan benci mendengarnya seperti ini. "Luhan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kau kehilangan banyak darah."

Luhan memejamkan matanya, berharap sakitnya menghilang. ia memeluk Sehun begitu erat seolah takut akan jatuh tak sadarkan diri jika ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sssh, jangan seperti ini."

Sehun mengusap punggungnya berkali-kali dan tepat ketika Luhan meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, ia merasakan dirinya ditarik menjauh dari pelukan Sehun.

"Luhan!"

Sehun berusaha meraihnya namun seseorang menendang punggungnya, menahannya dan mengarahkan sesuatu ke kepalanya.

Luhan menatap dalam kengerian ketika lebih banyak orang masuk dan mengarahkan senjata mereka pada Sehun.

"Tidak!" Luhan berseru. "Kumohon, jangan!"

Suara tawa meledak di seluruh penjuru ruangan dan Luhan menatap pria itu. Di sampingnya, Kris memasang ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya dan meninju kepalan tangannya ke dinding kaca.

"Bocah bodoh." Pria itu berkata. "Menggunakan kemampuannya ketika aku tak memintanya untuk memperlihatkannya."

Pria itu kemudian beralih pada Luhan. "Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Jika kau bisa memperlihatkan padaku apa yang kau bisa, maka aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi tanpa luka."

_Tanpa luka_... sedikit terlambat untuk itu, pikir Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang memberontak berusaha untuk bangun namun orang itu menahannya, menginjaknya.

"Tidak ada?" Pria itu mengangkat bahunya lalu beralih pada Sehun. "Kalau begitu lihat dia mati."

Suara tembakan terdengar dalam sedetik dan Luhan merasakan kemarahan menjalar cepat ke sekujur tubuhnya.

_Tidak._

Luhan tidak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama tapi seluruh energinya, seluruh konsentrasinya terkumpul dalam dirinya dan ia melepaskannya, menghentikan seluruh peluru yang terarah pada Sehun. Jumlahnya ada banyak dan Luhan mengendalikan semuanya, menghentikan semuanya di udara. Ia berkonsentrasi pada setiap peluru, memastikannya agar tak lepas dari genggamannya. Rasanya seolah peluru-peluru itu justru menembak kepalanya sendiri dan Luhan meringis namun tetap bertahan, merasakan peluru-peluru itu dan mengendalikannya agar tak menembak Sehun.

Sehun telah memejamkan matanya untuk mengantisipasi peluru-peluru itu namun kembali membukanya ketika dia tak merasakan apapun. Dia mendongak menatap Luhan dan Luhan balas menatapnya, matanya sayu karena kelelahan.

"Mengesankan!" Pria itu berseru, bertepuk tangan dan Luhan merasakan darahnya mendidih. "Sangat mengesankan! Inilah yang ingin aku lihat."

Luhan menggeser pandangannya pada pria itu dan ketika pria itu tersenyum padanya, Luhan mengarahkan semua peluru itu dan menembakkannya langsung ke arah pria itu.

Pria itu tak bergeming ketika peluru-peluru itu menghantam dinding kaca. Peluru-pelurunya tak mampu menembus kaca itu, hanya menggoresnya dan Luhan jatuh berlutut saat melihat bahwa tak ada gunanya mengarahkan peluru-peluru itu padanya. Kalah, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengatur napasnya, berharap sakit di kepalanya dapat berkurang.

"Selamat!" Pria itu menepuk pungguk Kris sementara Kris hanya berdiri di sana menatap Luhan dan Sehun dalam ngeri. "Kau dan Suho sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang luar biasa. Eksperimen 4-2-0 sempurna."

Pria itu keluar dari ruangan sementara Luhan terjatuh ke lantai, kekuatan terakhirnya sudah habis. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum tak sadarkan diri adalah Sehun yang berlari meraihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun dengan rasa pusing di kepalanya dan sedikit linglung. Pandangannya mengabur dan ia mendengar bunyi suara mesin di sampingnya. Ia mencoba melihat benda apa itu hingga tiba-tiba ia merasa mengantuk lagi dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Ini berlangsung untuk beberapa lama, Luhan terbangun dan kemudian jatuh tertidur lagi dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia ingat di antara garis kesadarannya adalah suara mesin di sampingnya dan betapa pegalnya ia. Ketika ia terbangun sepenuhnya beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendapati suara mesin yang berkedip berasal dari mesin yang terhubung dengan tubuhnya.

Orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Lay yang sedang menatapnya, tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau sudah siuman." Lay menyatakan. "Tapi jangan dulu bergerak, bisakah? Aku tak bisa menyembuhkanmu sepenuhnya jika kau terus bergerak."

Luhan sedikit lega mendengarnya. Lay ada di sini... Ia menatap ke langit-langit selagi Lay menggerakkan tangannya di atas tubuhnya.

"Semua peluru itu sudah dikeluarkan dari tubuhmu." Lay menghela napas. "Dan aku telah berhasil menutup lukamu. Tapi kau masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Kehilangan darah sebanyak itu..."

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya dan Luhan sekali lagi bersyukur akan kemampuan menyembuhkan milik Lay.

"Se... Sehun?" Luhan bertanya, suaranya parau terdengar.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Lay menjawab. "Dia terluka di beberapa bagian juga tapi tidak separah apa yang kau alami. Jangan khawatir. Dia baik-baik saja."

Luhan mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, kembali jatuh tertidur.

Luhan terbangun dan menyadari suara berkedip mesin itu sudah tidak ada. Ia tidak lagi terhubung dengan mesin itu dan Luhan mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk bangkit dan duduk.

Luhan mengernyit ketika ia merasakan sakit kepalanya kembali datang dan ia duduk di sana, menunggunya untuk sedikit berkurang. Saat sudah mulai berkurang, Luhan memakai sandalnya dan perlahan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia di ruangan yang sama tempat Sehun berada sebelumnya ketika terjadi kebakaran, Luhan memperhatikan. Meraba dinding untuk menopangnya berdiri, Luhan berhasil mencapai kantor Kris untuk bertanya apakah ia boleh kembali ke tempat mereka secepatnya. Setiap detik yang ia habiskan di kamar itu membuatnya gelisah. Ia merasa lebih aman di sana bersama dengan yang lainnya daripada bersama orang-orang berjas laboratorium dan bermasker bedah yang merawatnya.

Luhan sampai di kantor Kris dan pintunya sudah sedikit terbuka. Namun sebelum ia bisa melangkah masuk, ia melihat Sehun mendorong Kris ke dinding, jemari melingkar di lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun berkata di sela gemertak giginya. "Huh? Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Kris tak melawan Sehun dan Luhan penasaran kenapa, meski pada kenyataannya Kris lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Belum lagi dia juga lebih kuat. Sehun terlihat sangat kurus jika dibandingkan dengan Kris namun kekuatan yang dia gunakan untuk mendorong Kris ke dinding dengan keras bukan main-main.

"Ini saatnya untuk bergerak." Sehun geram. "Luhan dalam bahaya. Mereka akan memanfaatkannya jika kau tidak segera bergerak."

_Aku?_

Kris berpaling, matanya terlihat kalut dan lelah.

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat."

Sehun mendorong Kris ke dinding lagi. "Sial! Bagaimana bisa kita menunggu saat yang tepat ketika waktu saja bahkan tidak berputar!"

Kris tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat dan Sehun melepaskannya ketika dia menyadari Kris tak akan mengatakan apapun.

Sehun meraih rambutnya sendiri sedikit frustasi dan duduk di sofa, bahunya terkulai.

"Kau harus cepat bergerak." Sehun memohon dengan pelan. "Kau harus, Kris."

Sehun mendongak menatap Kris, pandangannya putus asa. "Kita tidak bisa hanya diam menunggu mereka mengambilnya. Kau dari sekian banyak orang harusnya tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Kris mengangguk dan dia kelihatan sangat lelah.

"Tunggulah. Kumohon." Kris berbisik.

Luhan berbalik dan perlahan kembali berjalan ke kamarnya, melupakan keinginannya yang ingin cepat kembali ke tempat mereka. Ia perlu berpikir. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai segera setelah ia masuk ke dalam dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pintu.

_Jadi mereka akan membawanya pergi._

_Kenapa aku? _Luhan berpikir dengan frustasi. Bukan berarti ia ingin seseorang dari kelompok mereka yang dipilih. Bayangan tentang Lay yang dimanfaatkan. Atau Kyungsoo. Itu membuatnya kesal. Apa mereka tak melihat dirinya dan yang lainnya sebagai manusia? Apa mereka hanya melihatnya sebagai bahan percobaan? Seperti binatang-binatang yang mereka kurung itu?

Luhan ingin bebas. Ia benar-benar sangat menginginkannya dan ia meninju kepalan tangannya ke lantai. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan semua kebencian ini, Luhan merentangkan telapak tangannya dan melemparkan tempat tidurnya menabrak ke seberang ruangan. Membuat retakan besar di dinding namun Luhan tidak peduli. Ia melihat mesin-mesin tersimpan di samping dan ketika ia melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan juga, sakit kepalanya kembali menyerang dan Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis.

Ia ingin keluar. Ia ingin dirinya dan yang lainnya keluar. Pria itu, _monster itu_, akan memanfaatkan mereka semua. Ia tak tahu untuk apa. Yang ia tahu adalah mereka semua akan dimanfaatkan suatu hari nanti dan itu akan dimulai dari dirinya.

Memaksa dirinya berdiri, Luhan membuka pintu dan perlahan berjalan kembali ke tempat mereka. Ia tak bisa berada di sini lebih lama. Ia tak merasa aman. Tak ada lagi yang membuatnya merasa aman.

Kecuali Sehun.

_Sehun_.

Luhan sampai ke tempat mereka dan menggiring langkah kakinya ke kamarnya. Sehun tidak mungkin berada di sana, ia tahu itu tapi ia akan menunggu. Mungkin dia akan tidur di sana malam ini. Atau besok. Atau hari berikutnya...

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan ia menghela napas lega melihat Sehun di sana.

"Luhan!" Sehun mulai menghampirinya namun kemudian dia berhenti.

_Tidak_, pikir Luhan. _Dia melakukannya lagi. Dia tidak mau mendekatiku_.

"Apa... apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya pelan dan dia terlihat sangat frustasi. Seolah dia ingin memeluk Luhan tapi melawan keinginan itu. Tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisinya dan itu membuat Luhan sakit bagaimana dia masih merenungkan untuk mendekatinya atau tidak.

"Yeah." Luhan mengangguk, berdiri di sana.

Ia merasa sangat kedinginan. Dan lemah. Ia hanya ingin Sehun memeluknya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja meski pada kenyataannya tidak.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau harus banyak beristirahat."

Luhan melihatnya berpaling. Mereka berdiri di sana dalam keheningan sementara Sehun berjalan menjauh darinya dan menghampiri pintu.

Luhan meraihnya dari belakang dan menariknya mendekat. Ia tahu saat ini ia terlihat menyedihkan, mengejar-ngejar Sehun, tapi ini harus dihentikan. _Sehun harus berhenti_.

Sehun menegang di bawah genggaman Luhan ketika ia melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sehun dari belakang.

"Hentikan." Luhan berbisik di punggungnya. "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan. Hentikanlah."

Kedua tangan Sehun gemetar di sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Suara Sehun serak saat dia mengatakan ini, pertanda jelas dia berbohong.

"Berhenti mendorongku menjauh." Luhan berkata. "Kau takut menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Menyakitiku."

Luhan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Kau ingin aku terbiasa dengan tidak bersamamu. Kau ingin dirimu terbiasa dengan tidak bersamaku. Tapi sudah sangat terlambat untuk hal itu karena kita berdua saling membutuhkan satu sama lain." Luhan menggenggam pakaian Sehun.

"Kau takut suatu hari nanti kita tak akan bersama lagi dan itu akan menyakiti kita berdua."

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Luhan saat ia mengatakannya.

"Tapi bukankah akan lebih baik untuk mulai menghabiskan sisa waktu kita bersama-sama daripada kau mendorongku menjauhimu?"

Sehun menahan sebuah isakan dan Luhan menekan pipinya ke punggung Sehun.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu tersisa, Sehun. Jadi hentikanlah." Sekarang suara Luhan bergetar juga. "Berhenti melawanku. Cukup, hentikan."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan melepaskan pelukannya. Luhan melihat Sehun berbalik dan menatapnya alih-alih pergi meninggalkannya dan Luhan melihat Sehun seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Ia melihatnya kelihatan sangat lelah, sama seperti Luhan, dan Luhan meraup wajahnya ke kedua tangannya.

"Hentikanlah, Sehun."

Air mata Sehun mengalir di wajahnya dan Luhan menghapusnya.

Pemuda ini. Pemuda ini yang membuat Luhan pertama kali mencicipi kenyataan. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatnya perih dan ia sadar ia takkan bisa melepasnya.

"Waktu berhenti berputar, apa aku benar?" Luhan bertanya dan Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk.

"Saat waktu kembali berputar, kita akan berpisah." Luhan berkata dan Sehun mengangguk lagi, frustasi.

Luhan menelan kecemasan dalam suaranya. Ia harus kuat demi mereka berdua.

"Maka miliki aku."

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan dengan sedih.

"Miliki aku." Luhan berbisik. "Bahkan walau hanya sesaat."

Sehun menelan kembali sebuah isakan saat ia meraih Luhan dan Luhan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut pada sentuhan bibir Sehun.

Semuanya terasa berantakan. Air mata yang mengalir di wajah mereka berdua. Tangan-tangan yang menggapai ke segala arah berusaha merasakan kulit satu sama lain. Luhan bisa merasakan air mata Sehun dan menciumnya selagi Sehun menarik diri mereka berdua ke tempat tidur, melucuti pakaian Luhan.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Sehun menghisap lehernya dan ia mengerang nyaring ketika Sehun mengklaimnya. Suara erangannya bercampur dengan lenguhan Sehun dan terengah-engah membangkitkan api di bagian bawah perut Luhan dan itu membuatnya menegang. Sehun turun ke bagian bawah dan tangannya meremas junior mereka berdua bersamaan, mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke ujung juniornya yang basah saat rasa nikmat mulai terbangun dalam dirinya.

Ia tegang dan bergairah dan Sehun membuatnya merasa nikmat. Baginya ini terasa seperti sedang bercinta, pikir Luhan sambil menggenggam erat seprai, berusaha keras menahan orgasmenya agar tidak meledak sekarang juga.

Perasaan yang menakjubkan, pikir Luhan saat Sehun menghentak lebih keras ke dalam dirinya. Meskipun rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit. Setiap kali sakitnya terasa, Luhan hanya mengingat bagaimana ia lebih memilih rasa sakit ini daripada rasa sakit karena berpisah darinya.

Luhan membiarkan air matanya jatuh menetes saat Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Ia tak bisa melihatnya namun ia tahu Sehun sedang menangis juga. Luhan memeluknya saat dia bergerak lebih cepat di dalam dirinya, menghentak lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi dan Luhan melingkarkan kakinya di sekitar pinggangnya, menyongsongnya.

Luhan akhirnya mencapai klimaks, tangannya menggenggam Sehun dengan erat dan kukunya terbenam ke punggung Sehun dan Sehun tak lama turut mencapai klimaks.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sehunlah yang kini memeluknya erat, tak mau melepasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tes mereka dimulai lagi. Dan kali ini, Kris menyuruh mereka menggunakan kekuatannya.

Tapi tidak sampai sepenuhnya. Kris masih mencemaskan lingkungan sekitarnya dan dia memastikan bahwa mereka dilatih secara tertutup.

Salah satu latihan mereka dimulai dengan bertarung satu sama lain lagi dan kali ini Luhan melawan Chanyeol. Sisanya tak berada di sana untuk menonton karena mereka juga dilatih secara terpisah maka Luhan tak bisa mendapat kesempatan melawan Baekhyun dan yang lainnya. Ia juga ingin melawan Sehun, ingin tahu apakah ia bisa mengalahkannya atau tidak tapi Sehun sekarang sedang melawan Xiumin di lokasi yang berbeda.

Di awal, Chanyeol tak menggunakan kekuatannya sama sekali, masih takut dengan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi tapi Luhan meyakinkannya bahwa ia bisa menanganinya. Chanyeol mulai melemparkan bola api kecil ke arah Luhan dan Luhan menghentikannya dan melemparnya kembali. Pernah sekali, Luhan tidak sengaja melemparnya ke satu sisi rambut Chanyeol dan dia menjerit, membuat yang lainnya tertawa. Chanyeol juga ikut tertawa dan mereka semua lega melihat Chanyeol akhirnya ikut bersenang-senang juga.

Berikutnya Kyungsoo melawan Luhan dan ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan. Dia sangat kuat dan cepat dan Luhan tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengannya. Ia tepatnya tak bisa menghentikan bumi yang bergetar maka Luhan menyerah melawannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menang di ronde kali ini. Kyungsoo menepuk punggungnya tapi tidak sebelum Luhan menggodanya bahwa ia akan mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya. Kyungsoo tertawa ketika dia menerima tantangan Luhan.

Selanjutnya adalah Kai dan Luhan tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Kau yakin kau bisa melawanku?" Goda Kai dan Luhan dengan cepat melemparkan sebuah kursi ke arahnya. Mata Kai terbelalak dan menghilang sebelum kursinya bisa menghantamnya dan ia muncul kembali di tempat yang jauh.

"Hey!" Kai berseru sementara Luhan tertawa. "Tidak adil! Kita bahkan belum mulai!"

Luhan tersenyum dan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengangkat kursi itu lagi dan mengarahkannya pada Kai namun dia menghilang dengan cepat. Luhan asal menebak dan mengarahkannya ke tempat yang berlawanan. Kai muncul tepat di dekatnya dan menjerit ketika kursinya hampir menghantamnya.

Chanyeol tertawa di belakang mereka. "Luhan semakin hebat dalam hal ini, Kai. Kau semakin tua."

Kai menyeringai dan menghilang. Luhan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi dan kemudian ia melihatnya muncul di belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol, tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, berdiri di sana tersenyum lebar pada Luhan ketika Kai memeluknya dari belakang dan menghilang bersamanya.

"Hey—!" Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol terpotong dan Luhan melihat ke sekeliling, mengira-ngira di mana mereka ketika keduanya muncul di salah satu balkon di bagian atas gedung. Luhan mendongak dan melihat dengan matanya yang terbelalak bagaimana Kai mendorong Chanyeol ke pinggiran balkon dan Chanyeol berteriak.

"Selamatkan dia, Luhan!" Kai berseru, tersenyum lebar dan Luhan merentangkan tangannya dan menahan tubuh Chanyeol saat dia jatuh. Luhan menurunkan Chanyeol dengan perlahan ke lantai, mengabaikan umpatan yang Chanyeol lemparkan pada Kai.

Kris akan marah jika tahu mereka bermain-main alih-alih berlatih. Tapi Luhan sudah lama tak bersenang-senang seperti ini dan melihat tampang Chanyeol ketika dia jatuh, itu benar-benar berharga.

Luhan terus menertawakannya ketika Kai muncul terengah-engah, tersenyum dan menghadapnya.

"Tangkapan bagus." Kai berkomentar dan Luhan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menahannya. Kai bisa merasakannya dan memberontak di bawah genggamannya namun Luhan sudah mengendalikannya.

"Itu tidak akan berhasil." Kai menyeringai dan Luhan melihatnya menghindar dan menghilang. Kai sangatlah cepat dan Luhan melihatnya muncul dan kembali menghilang lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi ke arahnya hingga dia sudah benar-benar dekat dan Luhan tidak punya waktu untuk menahannya ketika ia terjungkal ke belakang memegang Kai untuk jatuh bersamanya.

Mereka tertawa selagi mereka jatuh bersama-sama dan pada awalnya Luhan akan mengaku kalah ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat.

_Tangan-tangan ini..._

Jantung Luhan berdentum dalam dirinya ketika ia merasakan Kai memeluknya, menjaganya agar tak menghantam lantai dengan keras. Wajah Kai sangat dekat dengan leher Luhan dan ia merasakan Kai terengah-engah karena lelah.

_Ini dia_. Luhan tersentak saat menyadari siapa Kai sebenarnya.

_Ini dia_.

Sang pria bermasker.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**( Kalian bisa baca cerita aslinya yang berbahasa inggris disini **_http: story/view/285621/revolution-action-angst-romance- exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan_** dari author hebat **_**purpleskies**_** : **_http: profile/view/240589_** )**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:: Serius, kalo bisa, saya pengeeeeen banget bales review. Tapi waktu yang mepet dan pulsa yang menipis (selalu menggunakan pulsa sebagai alasan. Cih. ) saya tidak bisa membalas review Anda, para hunhan shipper sekalian. Tapi satu yang pasti, saya cinta kalian :'D #halah **

**Gomawo~**


End file.
